One with the End
by StressOfWriting
Summary: The Overworld has been destroyed, unstable for life. The surviving players have evacuated into the End, transforming it into their new home. There, they built new lives, but at the expense of the Ender dragons and Endermen. All was fine though, until an Enderman hybrid and blaze hybrid starts questioning the authority of Player End's administration. (Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very old fanfiction idea. I abandoned it, but thanks to sudden writing inspiration, I want to make a quick story out of it again.**

 **I don't own Minecraft. OCs belong to me. This takes place many years in the future, so expect some "features" that are not currently in Minecraft. This is also a bit of an AU of my OCs main storyline, for future reference. But don't worry about it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ever since Player End had been announced to the public, many players quickly moved in from the Overworld. Some wanted to completely forget about their past lives in their old dimension, while others still kept the memories near and dear to their hearts.

Fortunately for those who wanted to preserve the past, Player End administration had decided to reserve one obsidian tower and transform it into a library. The moderators had mined out the inside of the tower and crafted glowstone blocks and bookshelves. They had even sent out an explorer team to the Overworld with a specific mission to scavenge old ruined libraries for books.

When the Player End Library was completed, a lot of visitors had frequented the special tower. Especially the survivors. However, that was twenty years ago. The older players had gotten bored of rereading the same material. Now it were the youngest players, born and spawned in Player End, who visited the Library, curious to learn about the mysterious Overworld.

Azure indifferently closed his book after reading the first ten pages with a sigh. It was just some lazily-written book about beacon crap. _That book...was just not worth rescuing_ , the young player said to himself. He had really sharp opinions for a person so young and nice on the outside, but at least he kept his thoughts to himself. He just got up and walked back to the nearest bookshelf to search for a hopefully better book.

He had been devouring the knowledge of the library for at least one Overworld (OV) month now. Though the amount of books he had already read impressed many other players, he still had a lot to learn. Azure's fingers danced around the bind of each book. It was like they had a mind of their own and they absolutely had to touch everything. Heh, Azure guessed that this was because he was an Enderman-human hybrid. It was in his Enderman blood to grab anything that intrigued him.

Though Azure's eyes did the actual work. His purple eyes scanned the title of each bind. Finally, he spotted a title he didn't recognize and pulled that book out. _Observations of the Constellations_ by Alex. Azure had read a couple of Alex's works before. Apparently she was a renowned explorer and miner back in her day, and based on her fascinated books, Azure could understand why. He trusted that book would be a good read like her previous ones.

* * *

And a good read it was. The hybrid was so engrossed with Alex's book, the words enchanting him with new facts and concepts. So when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Azure flinched and let out a half-gurgle, half-yelp. His face shot out of the yellow pages and he saw his friend right in front of him, sitting across the library's table.

Flash waved her clawed hand casually. "Hey." Just another normal day for this 18-year-old girl, coming back from work to visit her Enderman-hybrid friend.

"Wait, you're back from work already?" Azure asked with genuine shock. Wow, how many OV hours had passed?

"Um, yeah? It's already evening," Flash replied.

"Oh, I lost track of time."

"Lucky you," Flash said with exasperation. "Today at the Auction House was so damn slow. Barely anyone came in so I just sat at the counter doing nothing all day." She rolled her eyes, which were blue with thin slits for pupils.

"Ouch," Azure said. He knew that Flash loathed slow days. Not only were they tedious, but she would not be paid much due to the lack of auction participants. Way to crush her dreams. She really wanted to raise enough money to buy her own obsidian tower where she could open her own business. Any upgrade from the Player End apartment she stayed with in Azure. Azure loved her like a sister, even though she was a cat-hybrid and he an Enderman-hybrid. Thus seeing her miserable really sunk down his spirits like sand blocks and stung him with guilt.

"Hey, at least it's over." Azure pointed out with some soft hope in his tone. "Now we have the rest of the evening together. Any place you want to go?"

Flash's pursed her lips and Azure could see a cat fang crawl into view at the corner of her mouth. She tapped her finger on the desk, deep in thought. Then she perked up with a smile.

"The game room. I want to visit the game room," Flash suggested eagerly.

"Sure. Fine by me." Azure got up and placed the book back into a shelf. With that, the two hybrids walked out of the Player End Library's wooden doors and into the End.

The End looked great as usual, yellow stone ground and the static violet atmosphere. Obsidian pillars and wooden buildings standing among each other, all buzzing with chatter. Azure could spot a couple of players spending their free time with their friends. Two kids happily resting by the End rod fence that surrounded Player End's hub. Some older player was gossiping with a golem guard by a command block post. The greatest sight was the tallest pillar, located at the center of the End island. It was the office and home of Player End's admin and moderators. Azure loved seeing it everyday. He had been inside of it once. With an impressive Ender Crystal chandelier, baby Enderdragon testimonial, many locked iron doors, and discussions for plans, it just emitted a strong sense of power.

Every walk seemed the same for Azure and Flash, no matter where they went to hang out. For instance, they would always silently snicker to each other seeing the humans of Player End. This time, they were taking amusement from three adult humans fighting over a flint-and-steel. Azure knew they were really desperate to ignite a fire, but seeing them fight over it like children was a show.

The human residents, or generally called purebloods, of Player End often complained about the frigid cold of the biome. Azure and Flash could never empathize with them. Flash was a cat hybrid with fluffy gray fur growing on her chest and hands. And Azure's mob counterpart, the Enderman, were naturally accustomed to the End's cold. The hybrids could not feel the cold. Azure loved how he was able to wear a thin blue t-shirt, a vest, and sweatpants all day while the pureblood players had to bundle up with layers of coats and scarfs. Flash usually wore a thin hoodie, though she wore thicker clothes underneath because her fur could not keep her that warm, since it did not grow on every part of her body. In fact, minus the fur on her chest and hands, and her cat ears and tail, she looked like a human. Well, a human who did not have to wear a heavy coat, woolly hats, and thick scarves. And a human who didn't have to be bitter about living in a dimension not meant for them.

Azure and Flash fistbumped each other after they passed the quarreling humans.

"So, read anything new in the library?" Flash asked to change the subject. Another thing that made all walks typical was that one question she always asked.

 _"Observations of the Constellations_ ," Azure recalled, though raising his voice a bit too high. That meant he learned something really cool. "It was a really fascinating topic about astronomy. I haven't read anything like that before. Just the mobs and survival life before. So far, this is my favorite."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes," Azure continued rambling. Usually, he was a calm guy who never raised or sped up his voice. But he loved to talk and he took his time expressing himself. "I learned one thing about the Overworld. It has something that the End doesn't have. It's called night."

"Night?" Flash turned to him, ears perked. "What's night?"

"It's hard to explain. Even I can't understand it. But, aaaah, it sounds so cool. The book said it was like the Void, but different," Azure waved a scaly black hand to the dark purple sky above them. "It's dark. It's purple. It has particles too. But it's also different because of these...these things. I don't know why, but it really caught my attention. I wonder what it looked like."

"Well, that's put that on your 'Things in the Overworld that I want to see in Person' list," Flash purred.

Azure was very fascinated with the Overworld. The dimension that players originated in, but it was now a broken memory for the older players of Player End. Player End was already beautiful with the purple, black, and yellow lands, but Azure knew that the End was not originally built for players. Players had to shape the foreign dimension with their own buildings and code to transform the land into Player End, the last server of playerkind.

Azure knew that the Overworld had so much more than what Player End could ever recreate. The books satisfied Azure's curiosity, but he wished that he could see the Overworld with his own eyes. But he was dreaming too much.

The trouble was that the no player could ever return to the green and blue dimension. Players had used to live and play in the Overworld until the Celestial War broke out. Azure had heard many stories of the war by veterans who retired in Player End. Many personal stories about the battles and missions. But strangely, none of them had been able to answer Azure's one dying question: how did the war destroy the Overworld? The survivors had gave him a vague answer of, "there was a boom and suddenly...everything was broken. I don't know there the explosion came from and how it managed to create so much...so much..."

He had never gotten the ending of that answer. In fact, Azure felt like he had no objective facts about the war that apparently destroyed the Overworld to beyond repair and permanently killed billions of players and mobs. New books about the war could not be written due to the scarce about of paper and ink. And most players that he had queried had contradicting answers. Azure had given up on his search for the real answer. Well, it didn't matter. Discovering the truth about the Celestial War would not magically resurrect the Overworld so that he could explore it. Better to only fantasize, but not hope.

Finally, Azure and Flash arrived to the game room. It was a really large cobblestone building where any players could settle down and entertain themselves. Inside were many tables and couches, accompanied by a noteblock that played peaceful music. The Player End staff tried to imitate their server to a typical Overworld server to give the players some normalcy. One thing on the list: a place to have fun. Azure had read that in Overworld culture, players used to compete with each other in minigames in servers. They varied in rules and concepts, but they were usually gigantic platforms, ironically. Now, thanks to the lack of space in the End, entertainment had been condensed into boardgames and puzzles. There was only one minigame obstacle course that existed in Player End: a parkour course. But nowadays, players adapted and found pleasure in these new pocket games. Azure and Flash's personal favorite was Survival Deck, a trading card game that was based off the competitive Overworld Survival Games. They both prided themselves with collecting cards of the best weapons, gear, and famous tributes. Azure and Flash gave each other a final fistbump and a "good luck" before joining a group of six other teenage players, containing both hybrids and purebloods. Let the game begin.

* * *

Directly next to the game room was the Portal Lab. No one really knew why the staff built the game room and authorized, top-secret lab right next to each other. Well, the Portal Lab's location was justified. Located in the Third Corner area of Player End, this End island had its portal spawned around this area. Thus, the Portal Lab was built around it to keep it secured, only for authorized scientists and moderators to see.

The staff of Player End were always busy. Admin Acid and his co-admins were constantly brainstorming ideas to maintain Player End's stability, and moderators were patrolling the server for any rule breakers and invasive Endermen. If staff members were not moderators nor admins, then they were scientists and explorers who regulated the Portal Lab. The scientists conducted their experiments on passive mobs and crops, looking for ways to produce more food. Some also specialized in creating potions and enchantments for the other players. The explorers were players who returned to the Overworld for important quests. Dekked with sci-fi armor, harder than diamond and armed with the latest, strongest enchantment spells, explorers would go through the portal to scavenge for any tangible resources, such as ores or surviving tools from the war. Explorers used to frequently perform rescue missions for any other survivors. However, after many years, it stopped being their main priority. But, if an explorer team were to ever find a survivor, they were too immediately drop their assigned task and take the survivor straight back to Player End's stronghold and into the transformed dimension. But those situations barely occurred anymore.

Well, today was that exception.

The Portal Lab was very silent with the scientists busy with their current projects: using Ender particles to fertilize soil. All wore white lab coats, but they all varied in skin, hair, and eye color. Some scientists were even hybrids.

Suddenly, there was a bang. All scientists snapped out of their experimental trances. If they had fur on their necks or tails, they were puffed up by the surprise, hands clenching their panicked hearts.

"WE FOUND TWO SURVIVORS," a voice boomed from the portal room. Immediately, everyone rushed through the smooth stone hallways and to the center room. As one scientist fidgeted to punch the password into the iron door, the others pressed on the the glass panes to see the fountain-like portal. It had been encased in a room of iron, unlike the other smooth stone rooms. And a team of three explorers were emerging from the portal. One of them removed their helmet, a pure white hard helmet with a purple visor protecting their face. Face now exposed, there was pure shock written on the explorer's face. But everyone's attention was really at the other two explorers, carrying two bodies in their arms. Two humans, dirty and clothes ragged, and knocked out.

The iron door finally opened and the scientists moved away to make space for the explorers rushing out of the portal room. Knowing exactly what to do next, the explorers brought the two unconscious players into the nearest medic room. If a survivor was ever found or a server resident became extremely sickly, the medic rooms were there to immediately heal them.

After placing the two players in their individual beds and escorting the explorers out, four medics immediately stormed in and began their job.

One medic injected a potion of healing into one of the players. Suddenly, the patient's eyes shot open and he jerked straight up. The medic jumped back, but recovered timely to fetch some more potions.

"I need a golden apple!" The medic demanded over the awoken player's sudden coughing fit.

After the distressed player vomited on the floor, he collapsed on the bed's pillow, tranquil but weak again. The medic proceeded to inject another potion of healing and feed him the golden apple.

"Don't worry. We'll heal you. You're safe now." The medic soothed the weak player. Then he placed a hand on the patient's forehead, which was sizzling. Though ironically, the medic felt a cold sense of worry sink in. He expected fever, but damn, this was an unusually high temperature. He looked up and opened his mouth, only to realize that the other three medics were now completely focused on treating the other patient. That patient must be suffering even worse pain. But this patient would be a goner if he didn't get more help. One terrifying feat of post-war Overworld was that the coding was completely damaged. Overexposure to the Overworld's glitch-infected atmosphere resulted to true death. Respawning glitched, players forever deceased.

The medic was about to get up to find more assistance, but then felt something by his hands. His finger had bumped into a dark orange blaze rod. Perplexed, he was about to reach it until he realized that it was levitating a few centimeters above the bed. Wait...the medic circled around the bed and now noticed several other blaze rods surrounding the now unconscious man. He did not notice them before because he was too focused on the man. Anyways, considering that these blaze rods followed the unconscious man from the Overworld, the portal, and into a Player End medic room without dropping...

This was not a human. He was a blaze-human hybrid.

...Oh. Then he wasn't having a really bad fever. It was just his natural body temperature. But he was still infected and the medic had no clue how to treat hybrids. He jumped up again and opened the door.

"I need a hybrid medic! We have a sick hybrid who needs special attention!"

As he waited, all he could do was inject more potions of healing and strength into the blaze hybrid. He didn't know why the hybrid was jumping in and out of consciousness. Again, he did not understand how they functioned.

"Thank...you..." The hybrid managed to muster between heavy breathes before falling unconscious again.

All the medic could do was pat his shoulder, also burning hot because of the hybrid's blaze blood.

"Hmm, a blaze hybrid joins Player End. Interesting."

* * *

 **Please tell me what do you think. Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two. I really want to finish this story before summer break ends, so this story is one of my top priorities right now.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing he opened his eyes to was a smooth stone ceiling with glowstone. The blaze-hybrid blinked his dark brown eyes against the blurry light with annoyance. Out of habit, Char then covered his face briefly with both hands before setting them back down. Usually, he wore a pair of eyeglasses that never left his face, but he realized that they were gone. Well he never remembered taking them off either. The player was lying on a bed and he sensed that he was alone. Char pushed himself up to a sitting position and saw the room also had a table and gray wool walls. His blaze rods were resting and scattered around the bed, which was normal whenever he woke up. But what was not normal was that he was wearing a hospital gown, not his uniform and armor.

The blaze-hybrid turned to his side and saw that there was a nightstand, which had a small shape on it. He recognized it as his glasses and he immediately snatched them. He put them to his face, which had orange blaze scales on the bridge of his nose while the rest of his face was tanned human skin. Thanks to being part blaze, he just had to place his eyeglass rims near his face, and his body would just naturally levitate it in front of his eyes with no problem. Now he was able to see the room more clearly. He now noticed a brewing stand on the table and a purple-and-black banner on the wall. Well, this shelter was a lot better kept than most. But wait, where was he? Why was he here?

There was a creak and the Char shifted his attention to the room's only door. It opened slightly and a woman slipped through the gap and approached him. Her white lab coat stood out against the light gray walls. The blaze-hybrid swallowed down a nervous feeling, already expecting this strange scientist to begin some experiment on him. However, when he noticed a cream-colored tail following the woman, he instantly calmed down. He could trust other hybrids. Also noticing the pointy ears peeking out of her curly short hair, he concluded that she was a cat-hybrid. It had been so long since he last saw any hybrids in general. She seemed to be in her middle ages like him. Had she been in the war too?

With his consciousness sharpened, Char suddenly felt his ten blaze rods buzz to life, their energy vibrating into his soul. They began to levitate and revolve around him. He caught a glimpse of one of them and noticed they were golden yellow again, not the rusty orange after all those years surviving the Overworld and its glitches.

"You're awake," the cat-hybrid began with a sigh of relief. "It's been so long since I've healed another hybrid that my skills were rusty."

"So you're the one who healed me," the blaze-hybrid presumed in a flat but grateful tone. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Tara. I'm one of several hybrid scientists. I don't think I've gotten your name before."

"I'm Char."

"Well nice to meet you Char." Tara said. "I'm here to check on you. Don't worry, it won't take long." Then she took a step closer, her brown eyes scanning down Char like a bird-of-prey. Her tail flicked back and forth stiffly before she softly purred with satisfaction. "Your health is a lot better, thank goodness. But is there any problem you still have? I can help."

Char pondered. Then a familiar face of terror, fear and hope resurfaced in his memories and the hybrid flinched, blaze rods temporarily paralyzed. "Where is he?" Char demanded, voice filled with his first sign of emotion ever since he woke up. "Is he OK?"

Tara's face stiffened without changing her expression, but Char could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "You mean the person who came in with you?" Tara asked for clarification.

"Yes. Cedric. Is he OK? Can I see him?" Char pleaded.

Tara had to melt her face a bit before she began speaking. "I'm sorry, Char. We tried the best we could, but it was too late. The Overworld had already zapped too much of him. Cedric is dead."

That last sentence thundered upon Char. What...no. How long had it been since Char was knocked out? They had just been outside together, terrified by the hostile thunderstorms trying to kill them. Exchanging each other glimpse of hope when they saw those players in full armor approach their weak corpses, thinking that help had finally arrived. Was that exchange of hope really Char's last glimpse of Cedric's face ever again? They had done everything together, and suddenly, Char was going to be alone from now on?

"Why. Why him?" Char's head drooped down and he shut his eyes. "It should had been me instead."

"You two were close?"

Char couldn't say a word. He didn't know if he should feel ashamed or not when Tara sensed his emotions.

"Oh," Tara chimed with understanding. Her shoulders and ears sloped down and she sunk her head in silent mourning. "I'm sorry for your lost."

If only he could cry.

"It was a gift that you two survived for so long out there though," Tara added. "I wonder what it was like for you two." Followed by silence, Tara added, "It's alright. You don't need to talk about it."

Char finally brought himself to look up to the cat-hybrid again. "Thank you though," he sighed. "Anyways, I'm fine. I don't need anything else."

Tara nodded. "If so, then I should explain to you where you are. It may be crazy, but you should listen."

Char nodded. He really wanted to listen. Anything to distract himself from whatever he heard about his Cedric.

Tara cleared her throat and her eyes resumed to a serious stare. "We're in the End," she deadpanned.

Char blinked and stared at Tara as if she had just transformed into a screaming griffon. Well, that was a successful distraction.

"What?"

"We're in the End." Tara iterated. "Those armored people were our explorers and they took you into the End. Don't you remember seeing the stronghold walls and the End Portal along the way?"

"...Impossible." He denied. "We can't be in a new dimension. The End can't do that. I'm sitting in a bed and it hasn't exploded."

"Command blocks," Tara simply said. "Beds are equipped with command blocks that bends that rule. Now they work as if they were in the Overworld. No explosions." Curiosity caused Char to look over the edge and he saw the pale command block right below the bed.

"I see..."

"The command blocks have been programmed to reshape the End into a more comfortable place for players. There's more than just the explorers and I here. About two hundred players live here."

 _Living in the End..._ Char recalled all of those rumors and gossips that his former friends had exchanged with each other back at their base, years ago. "A terraformed End...it's real. I though it was just a conspiracy theory."

"We all did until Admin Acid came along and evacuated many of us into the End, right before the Overworld ceased. The real name is Player End. Look, I know it's a lot to take in for the newcomers that we've rescued, but don't worry. This place will start feeling like home."

"I'll take your word for it," Char accepted. "How does this place work?"

"Same as the old servers. Player End has residence and minigames. Resources are tight though. No survival or creative freedoms," Tara described. "No worries about shelter. The Player End staff lends free apartments. Speaking of that, one of the moderators should arrive in due time. For now though, I'll take my leave. I know you need some time alone, but call me if you need anything." The cat-hybrid slipped out of the room again.

Char felt like he had already survived another rough day in the Overworld. He collapsed back on his pillow and covered his eyes with an arm. Mentally exhausted already. And more bad memories to reflect upon and to add to his collection, which was not what Char looked forward to everyday. Especially today, knowing that his last loved one was gone forever and the Overworld finally zapped his life away. Char kept up with the brutal life after the apocalypse because of Cedric. Even after the war, Cedric had still kept up being great moral support. They trusted, defended, and loved each other, and together they survived longer than other players. But now Cedric was gone, so what was the point of life now?

But Cedric had always been the optimistic one. Whether it be a bad normal day, an embarrassing battle of the Celestial War, or just the worst misfortune in the broken Overworld, Cedric would always look for the brighter side. For his memory to live on, Char would do that for him. He would live on and make a new start in Player End. He had trusted Cedric's instincts that had somehow led them to cross paths with Player End explorers. Char would not let it go to waste.

* * *

After Char had told Tara that he was finally ready to enter Player End, Tara gave him new clothes and a compass. The compass was programmed to serve as an actual functioning map of Player End, which directions and explanations of certain areas. Another rule of the End broken and bent by coding. What Tara gave Char to wear were really simple. A dark gray coat with a white shirt and black pants and shoes. As Char put on the coat, Tara showed him her closed hand, and slowly opened it up to reveal a bronze badge. Rectangle shaped wit the letters OHF embedded on it.

"This was on you when we first found you," Tara explained. "I figured that you would like to keep it. It's yours."

Char was surprised but accepted the badge. He might not show it, but he was very elated to see the badge in his hands again. He had to pride himself with something, and the badge was his identity. Char did love being part of the Overworld Hybrid Force, fighting for both a good cause and being a hybrid. It was who he was.

"How many survivors are in Player End?" Char asked as he clipped the badge on his new coat.

"Approximately eighty," Tara answered. "But a next generation of players, spawned in the End itself, also take up most of the server now."

"New generation?"

Tara nodded. "Cool, right? I'm happy about Player End's future. I think it's a great one. Anyways, if you're ready, I'll escort you outside of the lab."

"Oh please do. Thank you," Char said.

With that, Tara opened the door and was the first to step into the hallway. Char followed her and they passed two hallways. They eventually passed by an already occupied lab room. Suddenly, a red speck of light flashed on the wall, zoomed around, and eventually hit Tara's eye. Tara hissed and held her now watery eye to her hand. Char glared at a snickering scientist in the room. They were pureblood humans and one had a laser pointer.

"Kitty, you were supposed to chase the laser," one of them chuckled. "Amuse us."

Tara muttered, "Who knew smart people relied on the dumbest things for entertainment." Char tsk-ed in agreement and they both silently agreed it was best to move on and ignore the purebloods.

"Well, if you didn't knew yet, I'm actually one of the unpopular scientists among the staff, so to speak," Tara explained, with a tone of a mother apologizing for her kids. "Or, at least unpopular to the purebloods. Some of them still hate hybrids."

"Even Player End is victim of the backward thinking," Char sighed. Incredible. Even after all these years, and the hybrid leading a game-changing role in the Celestial War, purebloods and hybrids still clashed with tension every now and then. Just the thought of it made Char furious and his blaze rods fume more.

"Though in Player End, the pureblood-to-hybrid ratio is much more balanced," Tara added. "Some say that for every pureblood there is a hybrid. So at least there are more hybrids to bond with. In fact, hybrids seem well better off in Player End than humans. Hmm, one day, our kind and purebloods will get along. Player End is just another step."

Finally, they arrived to an iron door. The windows showed a blank, emotionless purple sky. Nothing unlike the greenish morning sky and the dark-yet-bright nights back in the Overworld. If Char was not convinced that they were in the End, he was now.

Tara clicked the door open and gestured to Char. "Emmet will eventually meet you. Take care. May we meet again," were her last words before she closed the doors after Char exited.

Char looked around at the odd sight ahead of him. It was the definitely the End, but populated with colorful players instead of the black Endermen. There were small buildings everywhere, as if this yellow island was just a typical village. The characteristic obsidian towers still stood, but had no Ender Crystals or fire on top them. Instead they were decorated with banners and signs. There was one tower that had a gigantic ruby red clock on each of its four faces. Three arrows - hour, minute, and second hands - were on the clock. That intrigued the blaze-hybrid the most. Didn't the End had no concept of time? Or was this another work of player's abilities to code and bend the nature of the End?

"Ah, you're the new player Tara has told me about." A new voice chirped. Char broke his attention from the clock to see a new player approaching him. He was a pureblood human man with pale skin, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He wore a simple suit, which was grayish blue coat and pants with a dark blue dress shirt and black shoes. There was a golden Enderdragon pin clipped on his coat. "In case you didn't know, you can call me Emmet. I'm one of the moderators of Player End."

"I'm Char."

"Pleased to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Player End," Emmet continued. His tone was forced friendliness.

"You should show me where I'm staying," Char asked. He figured he should end Emmet and his own misery by getting this done as soon as possible.

"Sure follow me," Emmet turned and navigated through the traffic of passing players and iron golems.

"What is up with the clock?" Char asked along the way.

"It doesn't actually work," Emmet admitted, still with the same tone. "Well, there is a redstone circuit turning the hands around. It may not work like the old clocks, but it still measures Overworld time. To keep players sane."

"Clever." Other than that, the journey was quiet. But it was a quick one as Emmet took Char inside an obsidian tower, made unique with a pink banner. He guided Char to register and claim an open room, where Char could store personal belongings and recharge himself. It was an easy process, fortunately for both of them.

"Do you need a tour?" Emmet asked afterwards.

"I'll explore on my own." Char replied. "Is flying allowed?"

"Suit yourself," Emmet shrugged. His forced friendliness had died off and indifference had replaced it. "Though be wary that you'll attract attention. We barely have flying players. As a matter of fact, you're the first blaze hybrid to enter Player End."

"First?" Char repeated. "I thought there were many hybrids here."

"Yes. But none of them are half-blaze. Half-cat, half-bird, half-ender. Anything but blaze," Emmet suddenly noticed the badge on Char. "You were a member of the OHF?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes. I was actually a lieutenant in the branch," Char explained. "And I was part of many key missions that helped our side almost win the war. Were you part of the war?"

Emmet chuckled. It was a change, but it felt like he had just dismissed Char, which annoyed the hybrid. "The war? Not at all actually. I'm actually a close assistant to Acid, Player End's administrator. Some call me second-in-command. I helped him develop Player End. Instead of being in the Overworld fighting, I was in the End, transforming and rewriting it."

"Well, good for you. I've heard the players really appreciate the staff for creating Player End," Char said.

"So you have," Emmet replied flatly, and he added nothing more.

Just then, the sound of an iron golem waddling caused both players to turn. The colossal golem was waiting outside of the tower.

"Well, if an iron golem is here, then this is where I take my leave." For a moment, Emmet's voice was neither disinterested nor forced, but rather dark. "Char, wasn't it? Take care. The compass should elaborate on the server's rules and sites, so read it." The man then passed by the hybrid and left the building. Char shrugged. What was done was done. He had no actual interest with Emmet's job.

* * *

Every player knew that Emmet was the closest to Player End's admin. The most reliable, the friend. But other than that, Emmet was actually just a normal moderator who had the same job as any other moderator. Moderators just kept a sharp eye for any players disturbing the peace on the server. In addition, moderators were also assigned to distribute important resources and to patrol the island. When an iron golem came by to alert a mod, that meant there was trouble that had to be dealt with.

For Emmet, he found himself lead to the edge of the island. In front of him was an enderman, moaning and leaning on the Ender rod field.

Emmet sighed. Acid had found better ways to silence the invading endermen, but they would still occasionally cross the established border and command block barriers, thanks to their teleportation skills. But fortunately, they were easy to deal with.

Emmet just approached the enderman and kicked it in its stomach. The enderman shrieked and toppled down. Unlike endermen before Admin Acid's control, the enderman could not teleport around madly. Another attribute of Acid, who found a way to weaken the endermen and that their teleportation became less frequent. It made them easier to deal with.

"Leave," Emmet hissed. The enderman did not response. Emmet narrowed his sharp blue eyes at the creature before rolling his eyes. Most moderators favored the "kill the spider in my house" tactic. Emmet was the appeaser who just gave the whiner their pacifier. The man pulled out a pink wool block. He had been secretly enchanting some leftover blocks to make them more appealing. He had given out about thirty of them now, and they seemed to do the trick, amusing the Enderman long enough in their new permanent homes, which were the smaller endstone islands many chunks away from Player End.

"Here, take your toy," Emmet offered as he placed the wool done. The enderman weakly looked up and curiously stared at the pink block, forgetting that it had just been attacked. It stood up and affectionately picked up the block. A gurgle declaring its possession of the wool, the enderman waddled away. Emmet's eyes followed it, but careful not to look directly into those sharp eyes. Finally, the enderman teleported away. Hopefully, like all the other enderman that Emmet had treated before, it would not come back.

Emmet looked back at the iron golem that escorted him and nodded. The deed was done.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. More key characters are introduced. Chapter three is more character interaction and development, but the plot should pick up soon.**

 **I tried too hard to imply that Char and Cedric were a gay couple, omg.** **Too hard that it actually made me sad for Char.** **Did I do good?**

 **Besides that, ugh, this chapter was cringy for me to write. Moving on to chapter three now. See you. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm, this chapter was pretty fun to plan out. Not sure about the writing quality, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Another day later, and Azure found himself in the game room again. He made himself comfortable, claiming a soft wool chair and resting his legs on a cobblestone slab. Along with a couple other friends, he was spectating an intense match of Survival Deck between Flash and Cinder. Azure and Flash would not usually visit the game room two days in a row. It was just that yesterday Cinder had challenged Flash to a 1v1 match, and Flash had accepted the challenge. Azure accompanied Flash for moral support, though all he could offer was breaking the focused silence with a cheer whenever Flash executed a clever move. The other spectators also did the same thing, making the game room almost completely silent with focus and competition in the air.

Both players had played very smart so far. Azure had played with Flash with along time to know that the cat-hybrid had a knack with the card game. Azure was also close to Cinder to understand that she was also very skilled; this was not the first time the human had challenged someone to a 1v1 battle. She had even dared Azure to one of these rounds three months ago. Azure had won, but he was sure that it was a speck of luck. Cinder had still congratulated Azure, and that was how their friendship sprouted. Though becoming friends with her pressured Azure's other friends to sharpen their Survival Deck skills, because they knew it wouldn't be long until she challenged them to a duel. Now it was Flash's turn.

The game was reaching its end - a "deathmatch" one would say. A "Mystic Griefer" and "Flint and steel" combo had brought Cinder to an upper hand, superior to Flash's "YouTube star" and "Fishing Rod" cards. Flash burrowed through her card deck for any hope or chance to win. Her muscles were tense and the fur on her tail was rising. Azure could feel her rush. He was digging his nails into his own palms by now.

Finally, Flash slammed down a "Withering effect" on the table, the thud announcing "game over." Cinder jumped back. By the logic of the game, "Withering effect" completely defeated her "Greifer," making Flash the winner of the game.

The spectating small audience were also shocked, and somehow the silence became even more quiet. Then they all finally applaud to Flash, who had her fists in the air with victory. Azure got up to also applaud and Flash proceeded to hug him. Cinder, meanwhile, sighed as she recollected her card. Azure chuckled and finally convinced Flash to let go of him, as their other friends said their goodbyes and disbanded out of the game room. Only Cinder remained with them.

"Heh, nice game, Cinder," Flash said to the human. Cinder then got up, nodded and offered a hand. Flash accepted the handshake.

"You too. Clever move back there," she replied. "Thanks for the challenge."

"No problem. Anyways, Azure and I were planning to go back to the library after the game. Right?"

Azure answered, "Yes. We're going to find some interior design books for room redecoration ideas."

"Ah, nice idea," Cinder said.

"Thanks, come on Flash. Let's go."

The two hybrids exited the game room. Cinder trailed right behind then and eventually joined Azure's side. The human immediately shivered upon stepping outside, arms crossed and hands clutching her thick sweater. "Why does the End have to be so cold," she muttered under her breath.

The three players wandered across the island on their way to the library adjacent to the game room. Azure noticed that the island was exceptionally more busy today. Seemed like more players were outside and scattering around. He, Flash and Cinder did their best to dodge the players crossing their path.

"Oh hey look! The auction house finally got a revamp!" Flash exclaimed, pointing a finger at a wooden building to the left of them, causing the three to pause. Azure had memorized almost every building on Player End and their exact features, so it really shocked him when he turned and saw a bigger, cleaner structure standing where the auction house stood. It looked like a really welcoming house, along with red-and-white banners.

"Looks like the moderators finally finished their auction house goal," the cat-hybrid added. "Well, going to work tomorrow is going to be interesting."

"I like the banners the most," Azure commented. He approached one of the woolen flags and brushed his hand over the soft gentle texture. "It's a really cute design. I want to take it."

"You want to take everything that's cute," Flash remarked.

"He does?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, I'm a criminal," the enderman-hybrid joked.

"Hah, well I know that's true," Cinder chuckled. "I once saw you poking at a command block until Emmet came by and snapped at you. If you steal something and push it too far again, you'll find yourself in Player Nether." She playfully jabbed Azure's arm with her elbow.

"Ha!" Azure spat. "Well, at least the Nether has nice weather. Maybe you should steal the banner and get exiled there." He and Cinder exchanged another laugh.

"Umm, what?" A perplexed Flash asked. Azure turned to her and saw her ears lopsided with confusion. "Player Nether? Please don't tell me that there's _another_ server."

"Oh, you didn't know?" Azure replied. "Oh sorry. Player Nether is just a sister of Player End. It's not its own server. Well, it used to be, but then Acid and the Player Nether admin decided to team up and - "

"Just say the basics," Flash said bluntly.

"Player Nether is a colony of Player End located in the Nether. Player End staff harvests experience points, potion ingredients, gold and food from Player Nether for the players," he quickly spilled out.

"But it also serves as a prison for the fractious players," Cinder added. "That's where all the banned players go. They literally go burn in hell."

"Yeah, that too." Azure stated. "But I'm surprised you didn't know it existed at all. Didn't you here all the talk about it?"

"I heard a couple of things about the Nether, yes," Flash admitted, rubbing her hands together awkwardly. "But I thought it was just some weird gossip."

"Yeah, there were rumors about a Nether-based server a while back. I guess you missed Acid's announcement a couple OV months ago. He decided to spill it out and confirm that Player Nether does indeed exist, and he answered a lot of questions and cleared misconceptions about it. The news was the talk of the week, but then everyone moved on and Player Nether is just a place now, nothing special."

"How did I miss that?" Flash was exasperated with herself. "But that's interesting."

"I can tell you more about it later," Azure offered. "The history of Player Nether is actually really - "

A sudden wave of shouts interrupted him. Azure swirled around and saw that all the other players had now formed into a large group surrounding one End tower. He craned his neck up to see the very top of the tower, and he did not expect to see a player up there. The player was pacing back and forth on the tower's ceiling, occasionally looking down at the attentive crowd before. Surely, no player could reach the top of a tower without flying. But then again, this certain player had blaze rods circling around them, which was something out of the ordinary

"Holy shit, it's a blaze," Cinder gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Blaze hybrids? I've never seen a blaze hybrid on this server." Azure questioned and scratched his hair. "Think he's a new guy, rescued from the Overworld?"

"Most likely," Flash consented. "Well, since he's a blaze hybrid, he's going to draw attention to himself regardless. What is he doing?"

To answer her question, the blaze hybrid suddenly jumped. Azure's keen eyes noted that his blaze rods spun around even faster. The blaze hybrid was suspended in the air. He wobbled slightly and dropped a few blocks down in attempt to balance himself, his face tense with worry and concentration. He stayed in the air for a few seconds before finally lowering himself down. Though when he was a block above the ground, his blaze rods suddenly stopped moving, and he fell face-first into the Endstone. The crowd breathed a "woah" and gathered around the hybrid.

Flash winced, "Ouch. I hope he's ok." Well, that was quite a sight.

"You know, let's change the plan," Azure suggested. "Library later. Let's go see him first."

* * *

Char winced with one hand rubbing his head and the other pushing himself up. The murmurs surrounding him were blurry at first, but now he heard each and every one of of the crowd's comments loud and clear.

"Wow, well that was a failure." "Wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be." "Hey, A for effort, at least." "I still can't believe we have a blaze hybrid on the server now."

Char stood up and sighed to himself. He had been trying to fly all day, but he was so rusty. Two decades he had been unable to fly and Char never knew how weak his blaze rods were until now. What a disappointment. And Emmet was right that flying would draw so much attention. Which was also an embarrassment.

"Hey, how does it feel to be the only blaze on this server?" Someone watching him asked.

"Lonely," Char flatly answered.

"Can you fly again?"

"Sorry, but I'm done for today." This had been his first time on the ground ever since he tried to fly, so this was also the first time being surrounded by players and he was already tired of it. Well, it was easy to swim through the crowd, his blaze rods scaring players back because no one wanted to be burned. But the spectating purebloods did not want to be cold either, so some hovered their hands by Char and enjoyed the brief moment of warmth. "This is the warmest fire I've felt ever since I came to this artic server!"

Char was so relieved that no one decided to follow him and that crowd eventually disbanded.

"Hey, you weren't so bad up there," a new voice peered. Suddenly, a young player was at his side. He was a cockatoo-hybrid with impressive black wings that peaked Char's attention. "I'm actually really happy that you're another flyer. We barely have any flying hybrids, so it's always nice to meet a new one."

"Oh, I see," Char said, sharing a look of understanding.

"Yeah. So umm, just wanted to let you know," the bird hybrid said. "My name's Peter, by the way. We're cool, right?"

"Sure. You can call me Char," the blaze-hybrid shrugged. He could not say no to another hybrid, especially one who could fly like him, and when he should really start establishing friendships.

"Hey!" Another voice called out. A young Enderman-hybrid approached the two players, accompanied by a cat-hybrid and a human girl. "Hello, I'm Azure. Wow, you really are a blaze-hybrid."

"Did you say your name was Char?" The human girl asked. Char nodded.

"It's really cool to finally meet one," Azure breathed. "How are you doing?" Char shrugged.

"Also, I'm Flash," the cat-hybrid spoke up.

"Cinder," the pureblood introduced herself too.

"Can I help you with anything?" Char offered. He just hoped that these players were not the remnants of that crowd that watched him clumsily fly. They seemed way to curious.

"No, we just wanted to meet you," Flash clarified. "But...what happened up there? Were you flying?"

"...I was trying to," he muttered. "But of course, I could barely hold myself up."

"Is flying really that hard for a blaze?" Peter asked.

"What? No, it's usually not," Char defended. "I just haven't been able to fly for years because I was stuck in the Overworld. The gravity had been glitched and it grounded me for all those years."

"So you couldn't fly _at all_? Is the Overworld _that_ bad?" Azure cried. He had heard from some survivors about the sudden gravity shift that occurred in the Overworld when it started to die. But did the gravity really become to strong that it grounded the flyers?

Char shuddered in response. Azure took that as a yes. "Though I can fly again in the End, I've forgotten the feel of it. I need to get used to flying again for it to become second nature again. First attempt, not the process I was hoping."

Suddenly, an eavesdropping bystander shouted, "I guess you could say that he was just trying to _warm up_!" It was followed by laughter until the voice faded away.

"...yeah, what they said," Char heartlessly added.

"Oh, well I hope you eventually get the hang of flying again," Peter encouraged. "I hope this isn't too much to ask, but maybe you and my friends can go flying together in groups?"

"Maybe, if you find me again."

"Thanks, man!" Peter cheered, his wings ruffling in happiness. Suddenly, another person arrived and tapped the hybrid's shoulder.

"Peter, do you have a moment?" the new person urged. "Oh, and Cinder! Just the next person I was looking for. We need both of your help. Now!" Peter and Cinder were both surprised, but nodded.

"Sorry for the sudden leave, but we really have to go. Bye though," Peter announced.

"Yeah, same here. Talk to you later," Cinder added. With that, she, Peter, and their friend dashed off.

"Hmm, speaking going to places, I've been meaning to explore the server," Char changed the subject to Flash and Azure, looking around the area before meeting their gazes again. "I'm curious to figure out how this server works and what it offers."

Azure commented, "Sounds like a good plan. Well, I hope you - wait a minute..." The hybrid's purple eyes suddenly darted to the bronze badge on Char's suit. "That badge...you were part of the OHF?"

Char raised an eyebrow. Azure had a surprising good eye on detail. And now that the young hybrid mentioned it, Char was suddenly energized by the memory of the OHF.

"Yes, I was," Char clarified.

Azure squealed, though it sounded just like another Enderman cry. "Wow! I've only met a few OHF veterans!"

"I was also a lieutenant."

"Then that makes you the first OHF officer I met!"

Char couldn't help but smile a bit. At least Azure's reaction made up for Emmet's aloof response from yesterday.

"And there he goes, so engrossed with the Overworld and the war," Flash chuckled with amusement.

"Oh yes," Azure agreed. "You fought in the war too, right?"

"I've been in the OHF for a long time, even before the war started. I've always been a fighter," Char stated. OHF - short for Overworld Hybrid Force - had been formed by an alliance of servers to create a military branch embracing the power of hybrids. If there ever was a looming threat or conflict in Minecraft, the OHF would work alongside other military branches to solve it. The Celestial War was no exception, as when the Sky Union and the Catcher Empire declared war on each other, the OHF was quick to aid the Sky Union, and became a leading force in the war.

"Was the war scary?" Azure asked. "Was it tough?"

"No, not scary. Tough, yeah, but it wasn't so bad." Char secretly added to himself that he was also one of the strongest soldiers back then and many comrades knew that too. It was his strength and smarts that had helped Char create a high reputation and eventually become a leader in the force. Char always credited his blaze genes for giving him his strength, because blazes were powerful. Well, blazes had been one of the strongest mob of the Nether. But then a Minecraft update had added Nethergators, gigantic reptilian mobs that quickly became feared by the players and excited the brave fighters who entered the Nether. It had taken two months for Char to rebuild his self-esteem after that update.

"Wow, impressive," Azure breathed.

"You seem very intrigued by the war," Char pointed out.

* * *

"Well, more than just the war. Anything about the Overworld and the past, really."

Somehow, Azure had led Char and Flash into the Player End library, where the enderman-hybrid could show all the books that he read in his spare time, grasping any thread of new information about the Overworld in each book. He also explained the library's history too. Well, Char had not visited the library before, so that was checked off the list now.

Though Char could see through Azure and see that his true passion was to personally visit the Overworld and learn why it was destroyed. A concerning passion if left unchecked.

"Do you know how the war destroyed the Overworld?" Azure finally asked the question that Char was anticipating.

"No, I don't," Char could finally say.

"Oh..." Azure said back. An awkward silence followed them. Flash had to suggest walking around the server to change the mood. The three players left the library tower to explore the rest of this corner of the End island.

"What is that?" Char stared at an exceptionally gigantic building that they were approaching towards. It was made out of stone bricks and stretched about six Ender-towers-worth of space. The height was also colossal, and two pipes were protruding from the ceiling, giving the building an industrial vibe. It had only a yellow and pink banner to characterize it.

"Golden Pork," Flash answered. "It's a factory that provides the server food."

"How?"

"Through Player Nether," Azure answered the question as if it was a simple math problem.

...what?

"...Oooooooh," Flash exclaimed, ears pointed straight and a hand slapped on her forehead. "It all makes sense now! Don't worry Char, it was only today too when I realized that Player Nether was a thing."

"There are Nether portals inside the factory," Azure explained. "Zombie pigmen are gathered and transported into the factory, where they're killed. Scientists purify the zombie flesh and cook it, and you have pork. Also a lot of gold for the server to use. Aren't those called zombie pigman farms?"

"That's clever," Char replied. "But what about Player Nether again? What's it about?"

"A sister of Player End," Flash explained, remembering the new information just given to her today. "A colony of player activity, just in the Nether instead."

"Ah, the Nether," Azure repeated. "Another dimension that I've never been to, but planning never to go."

"But aren't you curious to know what it looks like," the cat-hybrid queried.

"Well, I already know the basics from photo books. Netherism cultists really liked taking selfies in the Nether while they did their rituals." Azure turned to Char. "The Overworld looked nicer than the Nether, right?"

"You're talking to a blaze hybrid," Char deadpanned.

"OK then."

"But what I'm really curious to know is why Player Nether exists."

"Maybe Azure here can tell both of us some other time. Wouldn't that be great, Azure, your first history lesson?" Flash quickly suggested.

"Oh, I definitely will," Azure agreed with a smile. "Tomorrow, just watch me."

* * *

According the the OV clock, it was around "evening" now. Azure was walking through Player End after leaving the ender tower apartment. Flash and Char had departed. Flash had to meet up with another friend. Char had excused himself and left. That had left Azure with only one plan for the rest of the day - eat dinner, he had already finished that, left with only a gloomy feeling.

Well, this dinner was special today because he had at his old home - his mother's room. Though Azure was roommates with Flash, he had lived with his parents until four OV months ago.

About ten years ago, Azure's father had been killed. Azure's mother had always told him that his father was an explorer himself. He had been a skilled one who frequently went on missions to the Overworld. He was also a remarkable enderman hybrid, just like his wife and son. However, one mission had went wrong with technical difficulties, killing Azure's father and his teammates in the Overworld, thus making them permanently dead. That exporer armor had chosen an unfortunate time to glitch.

Azure did not remember his father ever being around, but the lost devastated his mother. She was a survivor of the Celestial War too just like many of the older players. She had been considered lucky to have her family in Player End, but now her love was gone. Ever since the death, she withdrew from life, barely leaving her room now. She had moved on eventually, but raising Azure alone had been a challenge that kept her spirits low.

Azure moving in with Flash was a great change, but he still visited his mother frequently. It stung his heart to see her still depressed each visit. And supper was another down episode, making Azure depressed for the rest of the evening.

The negativity. It was just so...so...

 _"Miserable."_

Yes, exactly, miserable. Wait...those weren't Azure's thoughts.

 _"Miserable." "Wasteful." "Why."_

Azure snapped out of his gloomy mood. Oh please. Please not this again! His heart tensed and his purple eyes darted back and forth. He looked around, well aware that players were everywhere outside, but he was scavenging for anyone directly looking at him. Some gave him a glance. There, that must be it. Those guys were talking about him.

 _"Can't stand."_

Azure whirled around to where that voice originated from. Great, now someone around here was talking bad about him. Why were so many people teaming up to whisper these words against Azure? What did Azure do to them them? Why didn't anyone ever directly confront him? What was wrong?!

He heard another breath of a nasty comment. Azure growled and he tried to storm away. He wanted to cool off in the library or the game room. Whichever had less people at the time, because Azure just needed to get away from them.

 _"Why are you inconsiderate?" "Why can't you tell?" "Can't_ \- "

"Aah!" Azure spat, just to vent out the anger starting to boil inside of him. He sprinted now until he crashed to the wall of the Player End library. The voices had stopped. Azure looked around and saw that no one was looking at him, so that was a good sign.

"What happened?"

Azure hissed. Why another voice? He glared at the origin of the voice, and saw Char approaching him. Immediately some of his frustration vaporized.

"Oh, hi Char," Azure huffed. He trusted Char to be a good person. He wouldn't be mean to him behind his back, right? Especially to someone he just met.

"What happened?" Char repeated with genuine concern. Azure could not hide his heavy deep breaths, tensed muscles and tightened fists.

"Oh, nothing bad really," Azure lied. Char did not budge. The enderman hybrid sighed, "Only because you asked then. Sometimes, I feel like the server doesn't like me. The players here don't like me. I sometimes hear them talking about me, and ugh, it sucks overhearing them."

"Are you sure that players are actually bullying you?" Char doubted.

"Positively...I think. No, I know that all those words are directed to me. Do you ever get that feeling of anger and anxiety? You're conscious and you're aware, but everything surrounding you is judging you. That's just what happened, except I don't know why they happen. Do you ever feel that way?"

"...Hmm, how long you you been experiencing yours?"

"Umm..." Azure pondered. How many times had these happened? Or had people always been gossiping about Azure, and it was only six OV months ago when Azure started overhearing their teases. "Six months?"

"Didn't you tell anyone about it?"

"My friends and mom, yes. But they said I can't do anything about it. But I'm pretty sure that they don't know the full situation, so they can't give much advice. I don't even understand my own situation. There's something...mystic about it. I don't know what's going on."

"Ah, I see," was Char's only comment. But it was soothing for now. The blaze hybrid eventually turned and looked off to the distance. What was he thinking?

"Char, thanks for at least worrying about me," Azure said. "We're friends, right?"

"Oh course. You're alright, kid," the blaze hybrid replied looking back at him. For a little emphasize, he bumped Azure's shoulder with his own. It warmed Azure's shoulder. "It's been fun talking to you today. I appreciate that."

"We can meet more often, right?"

"Well, you said you were going to lecture me about Player Nether," Char reminded him.

Azure perked up. "Oh, yes! I'm actually looking forward to that. Library at four tomorrow?"

"I don't do anything with my life anymore, so I'm available."

"Thanks Char. See you later then. I'm going back home to plan this out," Azure replied. The enderman hybrid already left the library and was heading to his ender tower home. All of his distress had been replaced with elation. He was going to use the rest of the evening to brainstorm his Player Nether presentation to Flash and Char. He had to remember all of the rumors and Acid's announcements, which would not be so hard. And to arrange them all to a little lecture. Then a nap.

Azure arrived at his ender tower apartment and opened the door inside. Suddenly, all of his newly-found joy was drained out of his body and replaced with a paling, cold dread.

Moderator Emmet was inside, using the ender tower's enchanting table. _Oh, why him and why at this time and place?_ Azure mentally moaned. He may had joked about the mod before, but, Emmet was actually Azure's least favorite mod. The hybrid had previous encounters with Emmet, such as the time when Emmet had warned him about tampering with a command block. And of course Emmet ruining Azure's friends fun every now and then. All of their encounters were disgusting and built Azure's hatred for Emmet. Azure could just not stand the moderator. His demeanor, way of talking, and that strict look in his blue eyes just pained him.

Emmet finished enchanting an orange wool block and turned to face Azure.

"Hello. Do you need anything?" Emmet asked. Azure knew the mod was completely oblivious of the hybrid's salt. In fact, Azure noticed that Emmet was very unaware of most players. The mod barely interacted with the other players on the server and preferred being alone or by Acid's side. That was another thing that made Emmet unrelatable.

"Oh, nothing. Just heading up to my room," Azure answered.

"Alright. Then go."

Azure gave Emmet a nod of fake respect and quickly climbed up the tower's wooden stairs, not giving the mod a second glance. Well, Azure was not going to waste his good mood on the moderator. Each step closer to his room, he felt his excitement return and he completely forgot about Emmet.

Emmet shrugged and promptly left the tower. He had only visited the tower because he needed to quickly enchant more wool blocks for endermen handling. He walked to the edge of the End island and leaned against the Ender rod fence that bordered the land. Down below was the pitch dark Void, offering nothing but an endless fall. Straight ahead in the distance, Emmet could see little specks of yellow stone, the smaller End islands that the Endermen resided in. He wondered for a moment if all of those Endermen he had dealt with in the past were still around, possibly in those very islands in front of him.

Emmet enjoyed spending time alone, just to think or maybe take a nap. He really wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening, because tomorrow was going to be busy. There was going to be a serious meeting for all the Player End staff to discuss future plans. Though the discussions were tedious, Emmet knew his place. Especially this meeting tomorrow. Knowing Acid, the matter being discussed tomorrow would probably be about the invasive Endermen. Emmet looked at his enchanted orange wool block.

After full months of passing these blocks to the Endermen, Emmet thought it was time for him to reveal his plan to Acid. Giving the Endermen the blocks was just the first step of the phase.

Emmet was not one for emotions, but he smiled just this once. Maybe it was time to change things here...

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I should feel about this chapter. I hope it was alright though. Thanks for reading. See you later. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyways, here we go! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Emmet just wanted to be in meeting and nothing more. The staff meetings were always held in the central Ender tower on the second floor, which contained a long wooden table. All the moderators, top scientists and explorers were waiting by it. Some were sitting still, some were reading or talking, and some were just getting antsy. The meeting was supposed to start by now, but something unexpected occurred.

Admin Acid was going to start the meeting, but he had to delay it when a golem notified him that one of the command blocks were stuttering. The error needed Acid's attention. Usually, he handled coding errors like child's play, so all the moderators had thought it wouldn't take long for him to return. But Acid never came back. Apparently, the command block was being stubborn. In fact, another moderator was summoned to assist Acid, which was a rare dilemma. Acid was usually able to solve errors on his own and he preferred it like that, so needing an extra hand meant something was very wrong.

Emmet was just trying to make the best of the long delay. He sat on a chair staring the obsidian ceiling, imagining a day back in the Overworld before the Celestial War, just being a blissful being basking in the warm sun, but his mind always drew back to the meeting and its frustrating delay. Emmet also tried following along someone's conversation, but he eventually gave up from the tedious task. Time was slowing, so Emmet then resulted to walking around the room in thought. Well, he should probably figure out what he was going to say in the meeting. Probably start his proposition off with, _Actually, I think I have a solution to the invasive Endermen problem, if you would like to listen. I'm sure that this will be the best move for Player End_. Yeah, that sounded good. Perfect. _Heh,_ l _ooks like you still got it, Emi._

Emmet was just walking back and forth in front of the door, mentally reciting those words, when an iron golem just stumbled into the room. Emmet had to jump back out of the golem's way and everyone else looked up with surprise.

"What is it?" Emmet asked the golem, only because he was the closest to it. "Is the problem solved? Is it about Acid?"

The golem shook its head. Then it looked up in hesitant thought before nodding yes.

"Oh, so does he need more help?" The moderator assumed. The golem nodded again.

Emmet sighed before turning to the others in the room. "Is anyone here a coder - " The golem placed its iron hand on his shoulder. Emmet shuddered, unused to the strange feeling of being touched. He glared at the golem with his blue eyes and the golem just shook his head no again. Its bionic red eyes stared back at Emmet.

"What? It doesn't have to be a coder?" Emmet finally understood what the golem was trying to say. "Just anyone? Well, then I'll take the job then. Lead the way, golem." But what could he do to help? What was going on? Emmet could not figure out why Acid would need his help on a dilemna like that.

The iron golem turned around and stomped out of the room and downwards the obsidian stairs. Emmet followed it into the first floor of the central Ender tower. The stairway was long because the first floor was taller than the second floor. It needed more height to hold the Ender Crystal chandelier, a slightly cracked but spinning Ender Crystal attached to an iron bar on the ceiling. There were two more Ender Crystals stored in this tower's basement, but this crystal was used as decoration and a symbol of power. Emmet could pretty much smell the refreshing strength it was radiating. When Emmet and the golem finally stepped off the stairs and on the first floor, they brushed past the overwhelmed coat rack and through the iron doors.

The golem was slow and trudged away with Emmet by its side. It was a very dragging walk through the server. As usual, players were out and about. Based on the fact that the golem was leading him away from the towers and buildings, Emmet already found out that they were heading to the border of the island again. He puled out an enchanted wool block. But as the End rod fences came to view, there was no Enderman in sight.

Instead, the End rod fence was broken. Three rods were snapped but still standing, an obvious attempt of the violator trying to repair the fence. Emmet's blue eyes widened and he almost dropped the wool. The end rod fence's purpose was to keep players in and away from the border. So that meant a player or two could had escaped. Was this the error the command block was suffering? The fact that the fence was broken?

Emmet passed the golem, dashed to the fence, and hopped over it. He was at the very edge of the island now. He peered around, wondering why in the world would a player break the fence. He certainly couldn't see any players over the fenced territory, because the outer islands were too far away. Even though he had sharp vision, Emmet could barely even see the endermen on those chunks of Endstone.

The iron golem finally caught up to Emmet. Emmet looked at golem, wondering if the golem had been pranking him all this time. The utility mob then pointed into the Void. Emmet turned to that direction and spotted a sole outer island. With his sharp blue eyes, Emmet detected some blocks of gray among the yellow stone. He narrowed his eyes. Well, he knew where he needed to go now.

This new problem was something new and bizarre. For a moment, Emmet felt like he was about to enjoy some fun movie. This was going to be fun to tackle.

"Bring another mod - anyone - here. Stay with them in this area until I come back," Emmet ordered the golem. "Looks like I have some players to catch. And I know exactly how to get to that island..."

* * *

Ever since Player End killed the royal dragons and exiled the Endermen, the Endermen and remaining 2nd tier dragons (dragons closest to the royals who had no island on their own) had been residing in the smallest Ender islands scattered around the Void. Endermen could not teleport into Player End and its other claimed islands, nor could the dragons fly into the server. They were just stuck in the small chunks of land. Nothing to look forward too. No food to stay strong from. No Queen to admire. Not even any players to scare off for amusement. Well, except today.

The five players darted across one small island and dove behind an endstone hill. They gathered around and one of them peered around. She saw nothing but Endermen and a distant End city tower

"I don't think any moderator or endermen saw us," she concluded. "Good job Kendra. You planned another sneaky escape."

"Oh, thanks Cinder," replied a human girl with a brown ponytail. "I always try my best to divert the server's detection with my enchantment."

"We can always count on you," a pureblood female added in. She put her hand on Kendra's shoulder for support. Then she got up, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face and readjusted her goggles. "Alright, Cobblestones!" She announced. "This could be our last run together, but we all know what to do."

"It's really our last missions?" a bird hybrid whispered with uncertainty. "How are you so sure?"

"You know my mom's a moderator, Peter. She always tells me beforehand if the staff is going to do anything serious. And if she really means that today's meeting might change the server forever, then we have to do this quickly before the rules get sharper. Anyways, Morcan?"

On cue, the fifth person, a Guardian hybrid, pulled a leather sack from his inventory. He dropped it in the center of the group and it thudded, revealing cobblestone blocks and raw porkchops inside.

"Good," the pureblood with the goggles said. The Cobblestones had to collect food and cobblestone together in their freetime and later add them all together for their missions. They would gather as much cobblestone as they could from the server's cobblestone generators, as well as spare any leftover meat. The commitment always paid off with a large amount of food and blocks for each of the Cobblestones' breakout.

Morcan's long fish tail swung with content. Cinder seemed really excited and ready to grab her portion of the loot. Peter and Kendra fidgety looked around, as usual, worried about getting caught.

"Well, we should get right to it, Mint," Cinder suggested. "Time's not on our side."

"Agreed!" Mint responded. She and Morcan dumped the food and blocks out of the bag. They partitioned the resources among the five players. Simple. Now the fun part, to give out the blocks and food to any Endermen that they encountered. "Alright guys. Ready? Go!"

"Remember to not look directly in the eyes and watch out for dragons," Kendra yelled out as the team split to go meet nearby Endermen.

Most Endermen were sulking or trudging around the island. But they immediately perked up with interest when they sensed food and new blocks nearby. Morcan, Kendra and Mint randomly placed the cobblestone blocks wherever and dropped pork nearby them. Immediately, the Endermen teleported to the new items, devouring the meat and grabbing the blocks. At the edge of the small island, Cinder and Morcan were building a balcony of cobblestone to expand the island with more walking space. Once they ran out of blocks, they joined the others in scattering porkchops around the island.

As Cinder brought out her food, she noticed an Enderman pass closely by her and she froze. She noticed that it was carrying a wool block with an enchanted shine. Huh. Every time when the Cobblestones sneaked into the outer islands, they occasionally spotted some Endermen with wool blocks. They had theorized why they had wool blocks. Mint had said that it was just a moderator tactic, where the mod appeased invasive Endermen by giving them a wool block so that they teleport away, a strategy created by mod Emmet, and a couple other mods followed his lead. However, they still did not know why this became a thing in the first place. They even suspected that those wool blocks were not normal blocks. It had some strange enchantment and it was...altering the Endermen's behavior. Any Endermen holding the wool were more tolerable and quieter than Endermen without it. In fact, it was like they were comfortable being too close to players and completely disinterested with the cobblestone blocks, just like the Enderman that just passed Cinder. Why though?

Though the five players had later brushed it off as nothing too big to worry about.

Eventually, all five players used up all resources and were left with nothing but a warm feeling in their hearts.

"Nice job, team!" Mint cheered when they all regrouped back at the endstone hill. The five all exchanged smiles. The Endermen were fed. They were occupied with more blocks to amuse themselves with. Their possibly last job was done. "We should get back home now. Peter, you know what to do."

The cockatoo hybrid nodded and turned around, only to bump into an Enderman right behind him. He jumped back and the other four gasped. "Damn it!" The Enderman, already suffering from starvation, was immediately agitated and drew closer to Peter. Peter shielded himself with a wing. Suddenly, Morcan jumped right between the hybrid and the Enderman. Within the blink of an eye, Morcan swung his guardian tail and it slashed the Enderman's arm. The Enderman screeched and took a step back, its hand over the bleeding gash. Then _poof_ it teleported away.

"Morcan!" Kendra snapped.

"What? It's better than getting ourselves hurt?" The guardian hybrid argued. "It'll be fine. Let's just get out of here before it comes back and - "

A roar pierced the Void and the five players paled.

"Shiiiiiiiiit," Mint groaned.

"That was a dragon!" Peter cried. "It's near!"

The Cobblestones had occasionally caught a glimpse of a dragon during some of their expeditions. But this was the first time they heard a dragon growl, so it was bad news...

"I think this hill won't hide us for long," Cinder whispered.

The team looked around. Well, there were purple-and-white ruins of what used to be former End cities. They could be a more practical hiding space, if it weren't for the fact that shulkers could still be inside guarding. And none of them were in the mood to deal with those troublesome guards. But there were no other options.

"We just need to stay behind this hill," Kendra sighed. "And prey the dragon passes by. Once it does, we need to leave quickly."

The players curled up and stayed deadly still as the sound of flapping wings and dragon growls soared through the air. Hearts racing at the thought that a dragon was around. Kendra swore she saw a glimpse of a black, tattered wing hover at a corner. Eventually, after a lost track of time, the sound faded away. The five sighed in relief and got up.

"OK, let's get back home for real this time," Peter said.

"Yes, you should go back home," a new voice replied. The Cobblestones turned and gasped to see Emmet on the island, approaching them.

"Oh no, we got caught!" Kendra snapped. "I definitely messed up the enchantment..."

"We're going to Player Nether!" Peter wailed.

"How did you get here?!" Mint cried.

"I could ask you the same thing," Emmet simply replied to the young pureblood. He was genuinely perplexed that _five_ kids had made it to a distant island on their own. He had to hear it.

Mint sighed and looked down to her boots as she explained. "Peter flies to the island while the rest of wait at the border. Then Kendra, who knows some enchantment _and_ coding, teleports us all to Peter's location. That's also how we get back to Player End."

"Ah, I understand. That's the same tactic that I'm going to use." Then Emmet rolled up his suit's sleeve, revealing a special wrist band with a touch screen. He tapped the "teleport" option, highlighted his and the five players' name, and then a flashconsumed them all.

A second later, the six found themselves back at the edge of Player End, by the damaged End Rod fence, an iron golem, and a random player. The player was a mod but they looked shock at the sudden sight. Emmet had teleported them all to where the player was. Emmet nodded to the golem and mod to dismiss them.

"I'm impressed that kids like you also know that tactic," Emmet began.

"Yeah. Well, we learned it from Mint's mother. She said that the moderator team used it all the time back in Player End's beta days," Kendra admitted.

"Sh!" Mint hissed.

Emmet blinked. "Oh, you're a moderator's daughter?" Well, it wasn't like Emmet would ever know. He never got to know his co-workers' personal lives. "Well, that just makes matters worse.

First, the mod pointed at the three broken End rods. "Fix it," he snapped. Kendra yelped in response. She raised her hand and it glowed as she hovered it over the rods. The rods morphed back into an undamaged state.

"Thank you. Now, explain yourselves," Emmet requested. Though his tone was more out of curiosity that strictness, which was a rare case.

None of the five players budged to say a word. Peter was a shuddering mess. Then Mint sighed and spoke up. "We're called the Cobblestones. We're a team that stores leftover food and cobblestone and we sneak out of the server to give them to the Endermen."

"Like smugglers.," Emmet breathed. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since forever. We did this today because we heard that there was going to be a meeting that can change Player End's rules, so we wanted to do it before anything changes."

Young players were always so full of passion. Emmet had always admired the strength of them and their goals, especially when it came to helping others. It was some spark in a way. A spark that he wished he had received in his past, when he needed it the most. He had seen it many times before though. Now even Player End still had it. _Well, at least I'm not the only one who wished things were different in this server._ Alas though, he could not disappoint Acid and let these players get away with breaking out of Player End.

"You have heart," he simply said. "But you've severely broken the rules by crossing the fence. I know you are good people. Just promise that this will be your last...'mission' and I'll only give you seven-day ban from minigames."

"Last one? So you want us to stop for good?" Cinder asked with confusion. Usually, Emmet was sharp at discipline. This punishment was too nice.

"Yes," Emmet bluntly said. "I want you to stop it completely. I'll be watching you all to make sure you don't try anymore tricks."

Mint sighed, "It's not like we have any choice. Well, fine. I promise we'll stop."

Eventually, the other four agreed with reluctance.

"Good," Emmet breathed. "But I am going to tell the other moderators. So you may get some more penalties later. Go back to your homes. _Now_."

Without any arguing, the five scrambled off. Emmet sighed.

It was impressive that these five players were able to get away with sneaking out of Player End before without getting detected by the server. Bad luck just bit them today. Emmet presumed that this slip caused that command block to error. Perhaps that meant that the problem was finally solved and the meeting could finally start. Well, that was one good thing to take from this. One of the good things.

Emmet gazed back at the distant outer island. Five kids had just been there. He had just been there, and that was the first time he had ever been surrounded by so many Endermen in a long time.

Another good thing was that as he was searching for those players, Emmet finally saw the wool blocks that he had passed out. He had seen them worked. The enchantment were calming down the Endermen and altering their behavior. Just seeing his plan in effect was enough to satisfy Emmet and be a little more merciful on those five players.

Anyways, it was about time that he returned to the central Ender tower to finally start that meeting.

* * *

 _"The history of Player Nether has been one of the most intriguing recent events among players. It was a story that played in the shadows, or in the depths deep in the Nether._

 _"Years before the end of the Celestial War, some brilliant players foresaw the destruction of the Overworld and were racing to create a refuge from the looming apocalypse. Acid, Emmet, and two assistants started beta Player End. But another group had the same idea, and started their beta server in the Nether. Hub Nether thought the Nether was a better place for a sanctuary, having both heat and plenty of resources. Meanwhile, Player End was taking advantage of the lack of hostile mobs and overuse of command blocks._ _When the two servers discovered each other, they immediately became rivals, racing to become the best savior of playerkind. The competition got so bad that double-agents and backstabbers got involved. Acid and the Hub Nether admin tried to make a compromise, so that they could share plans and resources to create a better outcome, but the agreement could not be made. The Hub Nether admin was too stubborn to join forces with Player End._

 _"However, Player End won the rivalry and became the better server, all because of Hub Nether's fatal flaw: the Nether was connected with the Overworld. Hub Nether staff thought the Nether was a safe zone, but they underestimated the power of the apocalypse. The Overworld became so corrupted that it eventually affected the Nether, the dimension directly below the Overworld, causing Hub Nether's plans to collapse. In desperation, Hub Nether submitted itself to Acid. He took over the Nether, renamed the project Player Nether, and used the location to harvest resources for his own server. Hub Nether's staff and handful of refugees integrated into Player End. But some say that the former admin of Hub Nether refused to join Player End. Some say that she's still in the Nether, trying to recreate her fallen server. But no word about where she is, even Acid has no idea about her whereabouts. But overall, with the Hub Nether staff disbanded, the Nether server is gone and just a memory._

 _"And that's why we have a Nether colony. Discuss."_

Azure finally took a breath after explaining the history of Player Nether. Finally got that out his system. He looked eagerly at Flash and Char's face for their reaction. The cat hybrid looked like she had just saw Notch appear right before her. Azure figured by now that Char was not an expressive person, but even the blaze hybrid had an eyebrow raised and his brown eyes filled with some curiosity.

"Wow, interesting," Flash could only say. "That was political."

"I agree," Char consented.

"It's one of the coolest events that I know," Azure added. "Just the idea of a Nether rival is just fascinating. Player End has a lot of stories about fighting the Queen and experimenting their command blocks and Ender Crystals. Hub Nether gives Player End a little push in their history."

"So in a way, the rivalry pushed Player End to perfect themselves faster," Flash concluded.

"Yes."

"Really? They even fought the Queen for the sake of a server," Char queried. "And experiments?" Char's voice trailed off with a hidden fear with that question. "How in the world did these people achieve all of this?"

"If you take the time to interact with some moderators, you'll see that Player End has a pretty interesting history," Flash suggested. "And like me with Player Nether, you'll learn something new about it everyday."

* * *

Emmet entered the central building once again. The warmth of the tower washed upon him like a sudden wave. Emmet sighed as he fixed the suit that he was wearing and groomed his brown hair. He fluttered up the stairs into the second floor and met the obsidian wall that divided the floor into two. Emmet pressed a button and the wall's iron door opened and he entered.

"Just in time Emmet!" Tara was first to greet him. "We just heard news that the command block situation is finally solved, so Acid is on his way."

Ah, so those five players - the Cobblestones, right? - were responsible for that error. Emmet hummed in response to the cat hybrid before seating himself.

A moment later, the iron door opened again and two players entered. Emmet knew one of them was the mod summoned to deal with the command block problem. But he knew the other one too well and immediately recognized him as Acid.

Acid sighed as he fixed his wrinkled white coat and purple tie. His hair was also tangled from neglect. It was just a purple mess with occasional green strands poking out. Acid quickly combed it with his pale hands for it to look at least presentable.

"Sorry for the delay," Acid said as he walked to the front of the long table. "But let's not lose anymore time. Any reports?"

Silence. This was usual. Besides the invasive endermen and troublesome players, there was barely any conflict that needed to be addressed Player End. Should Emmet talk about the five players who had been secretly leaving the island? After a quick debate with himself, he figured that it was relevant.

"Five players broke the end rod fence and used enchantments to escape," Emmet finally said. "They have been caught and punished though."

A unified gasp followed from all of the moderators and scientists. Emmet figured that he would leave out the fact that they had been doing it frequently beneath their noses. Now was not the time to break the news that Player End's security was weak in front of all of these moderators. This meeting would descend into chaos and Emmet wouldn't be able to lead the meeting and propose his idea. Better to just tell to Acid alone afterwards; Acid would prefer that anyway.

"I knew that the command block was being stubborn because of the fence," Acid replied darkly. "But if they had been punished, they had been punished. Anything else?"

Silence.

"Good. Speaking of the fence and the barrier, that's actually a topic I'd like to bring up," Acid continued. "If we want to eventually expand the server to more islands, we soon need to deal with the Endermen and dragons directly again."

"Actually, I think I have a solution to the invasive Endermen problem," Emmet spoke up again, this time actually standing up from his seat. Acid blinked at the mod with genuine surprise in his green eyes. He could see others turning to him with curiosity, and he assumed that all eyes were on him.

"I'm sure that this plan will be the best move for Player End," he continued with an unbroken voice. "Also, it'll solve multiple problems. Not just the Endermen, but also the lack of minigames for players to enjoy."

"Yes?" Acid pushed.

"I think we should merge players and Endermen together into one society."

All the looks at Emmet morphed into straight up confusion, as if they were looking at a disgusting squirming Endermite.

"How are we supposed to do that?" someone asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"We have the potential to join together with the mobs," Emmet insisted, tightening his fists. "We don't need to waste energy on fighting them anymore if we get along peacefully. Here." He pulled his signature enchanted block out of his suit pocket. "These wool blocks have enchantments that soothe Endermen so that they can be calm around players."

"Oh, you really did have a reason for enchanting those," Acid commented.

"And if we enchant more blocks and give them out to each Endermen, we can allow them back into the server without fear that they will hurt anyone or take anything. Or we can enchant the barrier with this spell instead," Emmet concluded. "It'll be easier than driving them off again. _And_ there are benefits. We can make a new minigame, where players and Endermen can build together. Friendly Endermen can also become pets for players to enjoy. Satisfy the wants of Player End without sacrificing more Endermen. That's my idea."

A disturbing silence followed.

"How do you know that Endermen are calm when you give them that wool?" A moderator asked with doubt.

"I just know that the enchantment would give them that affect and hoped for the best," Emmet answered. "But today, I got to see the Endermen personally and saw that the enchantments do work."

"So...you gave out all of those wool blocks to calm down the Endermen in hopes that they can become friendly enough to play with players?" Another person repeated.

"Yes," Emmet deadpanned.

"...oh my gods, that's adorable," Tara breathed.

"...I'd like that," a mod admitted.

"I don't know. It sounds creepy to me," someone murmured. "And stupid..."

"I can already see some potential studies from this," a scientist proposed. "We can use these minigames to observe Endermen and their serene behavior."

"But why do we need to study Endermen?"

Murmurs of cynicism and approval swirled among the table.

"Anyways, that's my plan," Emmet concluded. "I think it'll work. Isn't that right Acid? Acid?"

The admin now had his hand over his mouth and green eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm, charming idea," Acid finally said. "But...it's not possible."

"Really?" Emmet whispered in shock. "How?"

"It's impractical at this point," Acid explained while shaking his head no. "If we want to use them for minigames, then we need to keep them in one place, which will be hard to do. They'll keep teleporting around and it'll be a hassle to round them up for each game."

"Yeah, I don't want to spend the rest of my life catching Endermen and escorting them back to a minigame arena," a moderator muttered.

"Hey! Maybe we can make a minigame where the players kill the Endermen for us instead!" Another person proposed.

"Also, how many Endermen are you planning to use for this?" Acid continued to pinpoint the flaws. "The number determines how smoothly the process will go. Also, I don't want to test our server just yet with the idea. If opinions are mixed already, then the plan can introduce conflict between the two species. Something that the enchantments can't prevent. Purebloods don't even respect hybrids. What are the chances that they'll be easier on the Endermen?"

"Hey, Endermen can be fun!" some pureblood snapped. "Hybrids can't - "

"Shut up," Acid shot them down with a monotone voice. "You're part of the problem...Anyways, that's my thought of your idea, Emmet. It's good, but there are some flaws. It won't work for an immediate solution right now."

Emmet...did not expect this kind of response. This was the first time that he had felt lively for a long time, but now he felt his aloof shell hardening and encasing himself again.

"Oh..." he responded. "I just thought that this was what you would want...But we can find a way to fix all of the complications, right?"

"With trial and error with the command blocks, yes," Acid assured him. "But it'll be a long time. It can wait."

"Of course. There's always next time," Emmet finished with a sigh. He admitted to himself that he did not think over the realism of his idea. He was no coder, so he never had to worry about fixing problems that weren't punch-able. So he had to trust Acid's judgment on whatever was best and relevant for the server. "Anyways...I'm done." Emmet sat himself down.

"But we still need to address the fact that Player End needs to expand if it ever wants to grow," Tara began. "But the only way to do that is the old way...drive away more Endermen..."

"...and kill some more dragons," another person finished. Some of the staff showed that they agreed by the winces forming on their faces.

"Exactly," Acid plainly replied. "So we should start another project of colonizing as soon as we can. As well as start reprogramming the barrier to become stronger."

For once, Emmet tightened his fists and mentally growled at Acid's proposition. That was the exact opposite of what Emmet wanted. If only his proposition was better thought out. Things could had changed for good. But it didn't...

"Hey Acid," Tara finally spoke up. "I know we need to take action, but is it possible that we can try another strategy? If I'm the voice of most of the staff, we're tired of forcing the Endermen away. We don't need to pull off Emmet's idea, but any other humane options? We can just use this island's resources more wisely. Let the scientists take charge of that."

"But it's not just resources. It's land," Acid stated. "We need more Endstone to expand the land. We _have_ to take over more islands."

"That's what you say every meeting," a moderator pointed out. "But we still get invasive Endermen every now and then. This problem has never been solved."

Acid flinched at the remark. "The current way to solve it is fine! We just need to keep repeating it. We didn't establish this server by killing only one dragon. _We_ had to kill multiple dragons, even the Queen herself, to get a footing. It's the same concept here. Just continue with confidence, everyone. Anyways, is the majority in favor of another island domination?"

Slowly, one by one, the staff eventually agreed to it. They all figured that once again that island domination was the best strategy, because it was the only strategy that Acid allowed.

"Great," Acid said. "So, moving onto the next subject. Some moderators asked if we could use Player Nether more. Scientists, any ideas on how to use the dimension?"

* * *

"Peter, what happened to you?!" Azure ran up to the shivering cockatoo hybrid. He had been on his way to his ender tower apartment when he spotted Peter, Cinder, Morcan, Mint and Kendra all outside. The other four were cross and staring at the Endstone ground. Peter was the worst of all and Azure sensed that he was close to having an anxiety attack.

"He's freaking out about getting in trouble with Emmet," Kendra explained for her friend. "We've been trying to calm him down. We all got in trouble."

Azure groaned. "Emmet, again? What did the stick-in-the-mud do to you this time?"

"Actually, it's a looooong story," Kendra trailed off.

"I got all day."

"Mint, I'm telling him then."

Mint shrugged. "I trust him to keep it a secret. Go ahead."

Kendra just explained about the secret team of the Cobblestones and how they had been smuggling themselves, blocks, and food out for the Endermen. Everything from how Mint formed the team to how they hoarded the resources.

"Emmet finally caught us and told us we can't do it anymore," the human added with remorse. "Knowing him, he's going to keep his word to make sure we don't go run off again."

"We're...so lucky to only...have a week-long ban," Peter panted.

Mint groaned. "I can't believe we won't be allowed to do this anymore. What's so wrong about doing the right thing?"

"Hey, we can always find another way," Cinder offered some optimism. "Maybe we can design some...flying ship or something to deliver all of the stuff to the Endermen without us. A loophole?"

"Ok, Ok," Azure rushed. He thought that he knew all of these people, but the sudden revelation had surprised him and he was now buzzing with questions. "First of all, why didn't you invite me to these before? Second of all, what? Just, what?"

"We didn't want to bother you or Flash. Flash has a job while you read all day," Cinder answered.

"But we're sorry for not telling you about it before," Kendra added. "It's not that we didn't trust you. We just didn't want our secret to leak out by telling too many people. We never told anyone at all until today."

Morcan swished his tail in agreement. He was still staring at the floor with his arms crossed. Seemed like the Guardian hybrid was not going to say anything at all.

"...It's alright, I understand," Azure lied. He really wished that he had known earlier. The five did not trust him enough with a secret, and it tore him. Just more proof that this server was not as friendly as it seemed to him...

"Well, this is a group," Char's voice suddenly jumped in. The blaze hybrid man approached from behind Azure.

"Oh, hey Char," Azure murmured. "How was flying practice?"

"I can land on my feet now," Char said, some accomplishment in his voice. "Longest time that I stayed above ground is 10 seconds."

"Char, you just missed our long rant about Emmet," Cinder said as she fixed her black braid. "He punished us for smuggling food and blocks to the Endermen in the outer lands. We're salty because we were just doing something nice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Char responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: Acid kicked out all of the Endermen to over yonder where they are starving to death," Azure recited with a flat voice.

"Wait, what?" Char took a step back and his blaze rods froze for a second.

"Yeah, to create the server, Acid create a plan that drove all of the Endermen off this island and into the outer lands," Mint confirmed. "And it's crap! Chasing the Endermen out of their home wasn't necessary. They at least deserve a proper new home, and we've been trying to provide them that for years." Azure, Cinder, Peter, Kendra and Morcan all nodded in sentimental agreement.

"What about the dragons?" Char asked. "How are they?"

"Well, there are multiple End islands for the dragons," Azure answered. "But Player End conquered some bigger islands to get some more obsidian and endstone. Thus many dragons were exiled or killed."

Cinder laughed, "Ha! And let's not get started on what happened to the Queen! The most powerful and respected dragon in the dimension, and she and her allies were completely wiped out by Player End. All to just get the largest island and send fear among the Endermen and other dragons."

"No, that's not bad," Azure darkly replied. "Killing the Queen was fine. I've read her about her past: she was corrupt and evil to both players _and_ dragons. I understand that. But the Endermen and most dragons didn't deserve what Player End did to them."

Mint shrugged. "He's got a point. But it's all still the same. Acid did a lot of bad things to create his server without making up for it."

"It's just not right," Kendra added, shaking her head in shame.

"What about you, Char?" Azure prompted. "Do you think that it's terrible too?"

"Terrible? It's the worse," Char quickly huffed. As a sympathizer with mobs, he completely understood these players' anger. "I really can't believe it..."

"It's the truth," Kendra sighed.

"...I want to run a quick task," the blaze hybrid suddenly announced. "I take my leave." Not even waiting for a reply, Char turned and left.

Cinder then looked over her shoulder to the end rod fence. "I still wish there was a way to help the Endermen."

"We'll find a way," Kendra replied. "I hope..."

"Hey...can Azure teleport?" Mint suddenly said. Azure perked up at the mention of his name. Mint approached him, hands shaking with excitement and green eyes bright. "Maybe we can still gather resources, but instead of going the the outer islands, we give them to you and _you_ can teleport the outer islands to give them out. You probably won't be detected." Cinder turned her gaze to the two, her face with a look of uncertainty.

"Me?!" Azure gasped. The blood drained from his face. "No, I can't teleport! I don't know how."

"What, you don't?" Mint queried. "But you're an endermen hybrid..."

"Yes. I have sharp vision and scales. But I can't teleport," Azure explained. "I've never been able to use my Enderman abilities. I've talked to other Enderman hybrids and they said that it's normal at my age and I'll eventually harness my Enderman side. But it's nothing for now. Sorry, but it's the sad truth."

"Plus, it's still pretty dangerous because of the barrier," Cinder added. "The End rods still project an enchanted barrier that prevents Endermen from teleporting in. It only breaks down occasionally, but Acid for sure is going to strengthen it soon. It might also prevent Azure from teleporting out. Or worse, never teleport back in again."

"Yeah, that too!"

Mint slumped her shoulders. "You're right. Sorry for bringing everyone's hopes up..."

* * *

"You know, I was surprised you suggested what you did in the meeting." Acid admitted. "After everything you - we - have been through, you still see hope in those creatures."

"No, I just know that change is overdue," Emmet blankly stated as he watched Acid clean up the meeting table.

The meeting had continued for an hour. Discussing Player Nether project ideas, science experiments, common complaints from the players, the golem's health. Just some news and more plans to develop Player End and Player Nether before it had finally concluded. Soon, the scientists should look forward to new projects while the mods prepare new weapons.

Everyone had left the ender tower, except Emmet and Acid as usual to have a more personal reflection of the meeting. It was no secret that Acid and Emmet were close friends with a strong loyal bond. As the leader of the server, Acid was reserved with his emotions and plans, and only Emmet was able to access them.

"But things are changing," Acid insisted. "We're improving Player End one step after another and turning it into the perfect server. After everything's perfect, all the players will be happy. That's how we'll get harmony." After cleaning the table, Acid and Emmet left the room and climbed up the stairs to the third floor - Acid's office.

Acid's office was just an obsidian chamber. The black and purple walls were a splendid background to the dark wooden desk and bookshelves. The ceiling had glowstone blocks to light the room. Emmet briefly scanned all of these furniture before turning to a corner to see his favorite piece. At a corner of the office was a light gray stone platform. On it was a small stuffed Ender dragon. The body of the Princess taxidermied. Emmet approached the body, bent on his knees to be eye level with it, and booped its nose with his finger.

Acid returned to his desk and flipped through the files that were on it.

"Anyways," Acid continued, green eyes focused on the paper. "If we need to get another island, we need to deal with the dragon. You know the drill."

Emmet sighed and got up. "Yes, of course. I know my part." He and Acid were always in charge of dealing with dragons.

"Kill or exile the dragon." Acid temporarily looked up to Emmet. "I noticed that you've been sparing almost all of the dragons every time we take over another island."

"Better exiled than killed," Emmet shrugged. "That's what I prefer. Plus, no reason to kill anymore. I'm done with the hunting."

"Wow, sympathy," the white suit man mocked. Emmet just looked at him without flinching.

Acid shrugged. "Well, I'll let you do whatever you want. Just as long as we get the task done regardless." For emphasis, he suddenly glared and pointed a finger at Emmet. "You have to support me no matter what. Remember that I was your only friend once back when you were nothing. I helped you confront your past and rebuild your life. So you owe me."

Emmet sighed, "I know, I know." _Rebuilt my life, but not the way I like it_ , he added to himself. Acid reminded Emmet about their past like it was his second nature.

"And you were always there for me too," Acid continued. "Including when we both killed the Queen and her daughter and drove all the mobs off this very island. Player End is both of ours."

"So it's up to both of us to finish what we started," Emmet finished the speech for him. "I know. Don't worry. I'll always be loyal to you, as your closest mod."

Though there was a glint of doubt, Acid nodded. "Good. I can always rely on you."

"But when do we start?"

"We first need another command block. But we also need five additional ones for the other problems, like the barrier and to create a new mob farm," Acid stated, scratching a hand through his purple hair. A command block made it easier to locate and teleport to islands with dragons. In addition, that was how Player End claimed new islands into their server. "It'll take about two OV weeks for me to create those command blocks. In the meantime, train and it'll be a fast mission."

That was all. The admin stopped fingering through the files and moved onto the bookshelves to fish out something.

"...by the way, about the players breaking out of Player End today - that was not the first time," Emmet added. "They've done it multiple times before, and without getting caught."

A book clattered down. "What?!" Acid snapped.

"Yes, they told me themselves. And that's a new secret between us. Acid, you don't have as much control over players as you think you do."

"Well, at least they stopped. You dealt with them, so that's fine. Nothing to worry about," Acid reassured as he picked the dropped book.

Though being reminded of that made Emmet's heart sigh. He did not think much about punishing those kids and banning them from their smuggles because he had the impression that they wouldn't miss it once his endermen-player minigames were applied. But now that he knew things took a different turn, he left them disappointed with no true promise.

Acid sighed, "Alright, let's call it a day. I need to go meet a scientist at the Portal Lab." He grabbed the thick coat hanging on the desk chair and put it on.

Emmet nodded and followed his friend back down the first floor of the tower. When Acid opened the door, the cold immediately bite his face.

Acid headed to the Lab while Emmet headed the opposite way to resume his moderator job.

Little did they know that an eavesdropper had been listening to their entire conversation.

Char leaned over the small obsidian balcony to see the two players depart. _So it's true..._ If Player End's beginnings could be summarized in one word: "cruel" was the best choice.

Char quickly scanned to see if anyone was looking. Thank Notch no one was around the central tower. He jumped off the balcony and hovered down to the ground. His revolving blaze rods did not calm down and continued spinning fast. He turned to where Acid was walking away and narrowed his eyes.

"So that's what you've been doing?"

Char flinched and looked over his shoulder. Azure was right there leaning on the tower wall, his Enderman skin well-blended into the black obsidian. _Damn it! I overlooked him!_ Char hissed at himself.

"You were spying?" Azure approached Char and felt the blaze hybrid's radiating heat brush on his face. "I guess you do seem like a spying type."

"Well, yeah," the blaze hybrid figured. "That _was_ my specialty back in the Overworld. I used to be a spy for a former friend of mine, before I was moved to the OHF." It was true. Char was designed to be a spy rather than a fighter. Usually, speaker hybrids - hybrids designed or born with the ability to understand and talk to their mob counterparts - were more fitting for espionage tasks, but Char made it up by being quieter and more agile than other blaze hybrids

Char expected Azure to ask questions about his past, but the enderman hybrid just stared at him with unamused purple eyes.

"You wanted to learn more about Acid and Emmet, didn't you?" He guessed. _Damn it, he knows to much_.

"Wanted to confirm it," Char sighed, realizing he could not divert Azure's attention this time.

"Hey, I can assure you that whatever my friends and I say about Player End is true," Azure stated. "Well, usually. But I guess you were eavesdropping for a reason. Scheming something?"

Char mentally winced. He knew the hybrid's curiosity could never be subdued, and it could be dangerous if kept unchecked. He did not to be responsible of whatever harm the younger hybrid got into.

Char sighed, "Anyways, you were right. Player End's origin isn't as happy as it appears to be. And yes, I want to change it. But please don't follow me around for it."

"Really, why? I want to see how this goes," the boy pressured. "I think it's time someone took a stand."

"Look Azure. This is my personal choice. Please don't get involved," Char insisted and put a hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "It's bad enough that your friends got caught with taking those blocks to the Endermen. You shouldn't get in trouble. I can handle trouble, but I don't want to risk a kid."

"Hey, I'm not a baby," Azure asserted. "Plus, if anything, I'm your best source of information. I've been put in the back with nothing else to do for a long time. I want to help out now."

Well, no way Char could change his mind. "OK, you can help me out, if you want."

"So what are you exactly planning? To help the endermen, or...?"

"That's what your friends were doing. But it's not about loopholing the rules anymore. It's about changing them. The staff needs to change." Char looked around. "We should go talk somewhere else." As he and Azure walked back to their ender tower, the blaze hybrid continued whispering about his plan.

"But if we want change, we first need numbers. I need to gather a bunch of evidence of the staff's bad history to convince most of the server to join the cause."

"Well, the whole server pretty much knows that Acid kicked out the Endermen," Azure blunted. Only a few actually cared...

"Then they need to understand that it's gruesome and that reform is overdue," Char adapted. "That the killing is still happening when there are alternatives. That the Endermen deserve better...Do you know where we can get more information about the history?"

"Hmm, actually, not much," Azure shrugged and scratched his head. "That's hard to come about, unlike the books on the Overworld. Usually, I just wait for the secrets to come to me, and then I remember them like bedrock."

"Are you sure?"

Azure actually pondered really hard on this. "Actually...I think there are some files I could read through," he murmured. "I haven't looked at them yet, but I'm sure they'll have some info about Player End's."

"Really? Then let me know after you go through it," Char then looked straight into Azure's purple eyes. "Just promise me that you'll keep a low profile and don't take huge risks. Here's the deal, I'll handle with collecting the evidence about the staff and Endermen. You'll look through those files."

"Sure," Azure agreed with a nod. "I promise. Don't worry about it."

Char nodded with relief. "Thank you. Anyways, I'm going to get started as soon as I can. Take care." With that, the blaze hybrid left.

Azure then sighed. Actually, he was feeling heavy-hearted of this dilemna. As he trudged back alone to his ender tower home, his mind had just became a crumbled mess. He didn't care about what Char was going to do next. He didn't even care about if their plan would succeed. All he could worry about was his part of the plan: retrieving those files. But they were no ordinary files.

They were his father's logs. His journal of his experiences back when he was alive. He had worked for the server's staff many years ago as an explorer. It had to have information. But, oh boy, retrieving them was going to be awkward.

The father that Azure never knew, and now he was going to learn about him...

 _"Miserable." "Why..."_

Azure perked up at the sound of those voices again. For once, he actually sighed in agreement with them. Azure leaned against the obsidian tower's wall and absorbed those strangers' voices, as if the words had just turned into a comfortable couch for him. He was going to confront his father's past for the first time, and the anxiety was unsettling.

All that to help change the server for good.

* * *

 **Acid.**

 **More like Ass-id, amirite?**

 **So, this chapter is over 8500 words long! The last three chapters were 3-4k words, wow!**

 **Quick question: Do you guys prefer short chapters or long chapters? If you guys want, I can split long chapters like these into smaller chapters to keep most chapters the same length of 3-4k words.** **Please answer so I can decide if I want to split longer chapters or not.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. The plot is escalating and more is coming :3** **I'll see you later. Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The original chapter was over 12,000 words. So I split it. Double update!**

 **Also, a shoutout to xxRosiegrlx for proofreading the chapter for me :)**

 **Anyways, let's begin Part 1! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Char never thought that he would come near this place again. But it was a must.

The blaze hybrid stared at the large iron building before him. Last time he had been here, he was dying, and his love died. Though it had been three days since Char's arrival, it already felt like months ago. He had been avoiding the Portal Lab ever since. Except now he had no choice to, because he needed to meet someone.

According to the false clock on the tower, it was already evening. So Char assumed that meant work was nearly over. He just had to wait. Finally, the iron door barged open and Char stepped back. Players of all type and races emerged from the lab, chattering with the others and some shivering from the End's cold. A handful called out Char, "Oh hey! It's the blaze hybrid! What does he want?" To that, Char rolled his eyes, but he held his ground. On the bright side, the attention brought the person he was looking for to him.

"Oh, hello Char," Tara greeted him after she pulled herself out of the crowd and approached him. The cat hybrid was wearing a thin jacket instead of a lab coat. "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I've settled in," Char blunted. "What about you?"

"Fine as I'll ever be," Tara replied while flicking her cream-colored tail.

"...I have a quick favor to ask you," Char began to whisper darkly, as if he was telling her a crucial secret. "I need a note block. They weren't in the auction house, so you're my last resource."

Tara pondered in silence. "Well, we use note blocks to study sound waves. Sure, I'll give you one."

"Thank you." Char bowed his head in gratitude. "Anything you want in return?"

"No it's fine. If one note block is gone, no one is going to miss it," the hybrid scientist insisted. "Plus, any hybrid is a friend of mine. I'll help a hybrid out no matter what."

Char sighed and smiled for once. Finally, another hybrid who shared his same philosophy. "Still, if you ever need anything from me, ask me," Char also offered. Tara just nodded before walking back to the lab, empty now.

"Come on, Char," Tara ordered as she activated the iron door to open. "Just come inside with me." The blaze hybrid was quickly behind her. Back in the lab, the two hybrids weaved through the iron wall hallways again. Everything was all so familiar. Well, except how there were suddenly twice as many chests everywhere, by the wall and on the table.

When Char passed a chest, he paused to open it and view its contents. Stacks of netherrack and soul sand blocks.

"New experiment? Why are there suddenly so many Nether items?" Char queried. He felt like Azure with all of the curiosity brewing in his head now, actually eyeing all of the items.

"Yes. We finally got approval from Acid to start a new project," the woman cheered. "We've experimented with the Overworld for years with explorers, but now we can finally study the Nether. You heard about what happened to it, right?"

Char nodded, "It got damaged after the Overworld was."

"Yes. Once we start exploring the Nether, we'll understand it more and develop new systems and infrastructures for Player Nether to use safely," Tara explained. "Player Nether can be more useful. Maybe even a safe place for players again. Also, some scientists hope that studying the Nether will bring us closer to finding out what destroyed both dimensions."

"You've been studying the destruction too?" Char asked. "I've been travelling with Cedric in the Overworld for years after the Celestial War, and we could never figure out what happened to it."

"Well, it _is_ hard studying a dimension that has turned completely unpredictable ever since the war ended," Tara asserted. Oh, the flashbacks to the sudden thunderstorms, quakes, and shifting temperatures planted a bad feeling in Char's stomach.

"Well, at least we have a lead to the mystery," Tara continued. "We'll figure it out one day. It's going to be the best discovery ever. Maybe after that, we can even rebuild our old home. Alright, here we are." She paused in the middle of a hallway where there was a wooden door labeled "Supplies." She entered the Supplies room and moments later returned with a note block in her paw-like hands.

"One note block," she announced, dropping it into Char's open hand. Char tucked it into his inventory.

"What are you planning to do for that anyway?" Tara asked.

Char sighed, "I already told one person about my plan, but, I guess another person wouldn't hurt. Promise to keep your word?"

"Hybrid's honor."

"I don't agree with how the Player End staff treats the Endermen. I'm going to record the staff's conversation to prove their evilness to the server and demand change."

Tara blinked. "Oh...I see. Well, good luck then. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The blaze hybrid nodded his thanks. "You agree with me though?"

The scientist's eyes widened as if Char should had known the answer. "Of course I do! There's no reason to keep the Endermen and dragons away anymore! But Acid never does anything about it. Please do rally up the server."

Char felt his heart lift with a sudden wave of motivation. At least there were more players than Azure and the Cobblestones who believed in change. He was glad that it was Tara too.

"You know," The woman brought up, something barbarous in her voice now. "I can't wait to see Acid get what he deserves. He's been in control for too long."

"Why haven't you confronted him yet?" Char asked with genuine surprised. "Don't you talk to him?"

"Yes, staff has meetings where we can propose new ideas for the server, but we never got Acid to save the Endermen," the cat hybrid growled. It was a wonder how she maintained her logical and calm posture when her eyes were filling with anger. "The staff is divided on how to please the server, and Acid keeps arguing that some changes are impractical." Tara sighed and shook her hands up as if she were surrendering. "But it's fine. It's fine. We're just doing what the majority and Acid want."

"So you all just agree with each other?"

"Yes. The staff, especially the moderators, want to keep the discussions peaceful. They don't want to get extremely divided, just like what happened between...the Sky Union and Catcher Empire. We're sensible people. One day, we'll figure out a way to make every player and Enderman happy, even if it's the slow way. Though your plan will give the process a little bit of a shove."

"Oh, it will," Char quickly asserted. "I'll do whatever I can to make this server change." The two hybrids began walking back out of the lab.

"Also, I'm surprised that you've immediately decided to revolt," Tara said as they walked through the silent halls. "Three days in, and you already hate the server."

"Yeah," Char admitted. He could not deny that. "I'm sorry, but I detest the staff. No offense to you though. You're a good one."

"I know I am. Thank you though," the cat hybrid blunted. "Also don't worry, there are other good people on the staff too. For instance, Emmet's a good person. Just today at the meeting, he proposed an idea of bringing Endermen back by merging them with the players."

The hybrid man actually stopped walking to stare at Tara with a perplexed look.

"Wait, Emmet? He proposed it?" He asked. The cat hybrid candidly nodded in response. What? This was a completely different perspective. First time he saw Emmet, the moderator was apathetic. According to other players, Emmet was strict and prohibited them from helping Endermen. Yet, he was the mod who came up with the idea of Endermen and players living in harmony?

Tara seemed to read his thoughts, as usual. "Yeah, I was surprised that _he_ came up with the idea. About having a minigame that Endermen and players can play together. I even liked it," the cat hybrid said. "It's a shame Acid had to deny his idea. But I already told you how Acid works."

Char narrowed his eyes in doubt though. Was this really true? Well, he was going to confirm Emmet's true intentions regardless once he started snooping and recording the staff's conversation. So the blaze-human hybrid just shook his head and continued walking again.

"The real problem with Emmet is that he never stands up against Acid," Tara continued with a roll of her eyes. "Never fights back. If he did, we could be doing better stuff."

"Why is he so submissive?" Char wondered.

The two hybrids returned to the entrance of the Portal Lab and left the building.

"Anyways, good luck," Tara said before walking back home.

* * *

Azure's heart was still heavy even after figuring out how to greet his mom and ask for his dad's journal. He did not know what to think of himself as he entered his mom's home and greeted her. Once again, the hybrid woman was at the window of the room, just staring at the endstone below and the Void beyond. Purple eyes blank with no sign of light.

"Hey Mom," Azure forced out. _Well here it goes. Just get this done._

The woman slowly turned to the younger hybrid and gave him a timid smile.

"How are you feeling?" Azure asked, which was what he did every time he visited.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine," his mom whispered before turning back to the window. That meant she wasn't doing so well, again. Azure sighed as he clenched a fist, his nails digging into his black palms. He felt even worse for dropping in just for some logs.

"Oh, Mom. I have a favor to ask you?"

His mother returned her dead eyes back to him.

"Can I borrow Dad's explorer logs?" Azure finally blurted out.

...

Azure's mother closed her eyes and chuckled, "Oh...it was a long time ago when the staff gave me the logs. Reading it every now and then, it makes me remember your father's voice. His face..." She sighed and nodded. "You can look at them. They're in the chest by my bed. Love you." Then she just looked back to the window.

Azure was speechless. Was it really that easy?

"Wow. Thanks Mom," he said before heading to find the logs.

The young enderman hybrid left and walked to the chest. He opened it. Inside was a cluster of blocks and pickaxes. But on the top and center of the mess was a lone leather book. He was surprised that the book was thin. He was expecting it to be large and filling. But then he realized that his father's life in Player End was shortlived...

Azure had never looked at this before. He never wanted to. He wanted nothing to do with a late family member and just wanted to keep to himself, avoid those complicated emotions. But now it was finally time to learn about his family history.

Azure sat down on the bed and flipped to the first page. Pale-ish yellow from age, but definitely in better shape than those books in the library. In fact, these pages were also typed.

 _Eric Fragments_  
 _Player End 2nd Tier Explorer_  
 _Enderman-human hybrid_

Azure did not have to think twice to know it was his father's name. But he still stared at it for a full minute. Mentally confirming that these words were indeed real. Finally, he flipped the page and the first log immediately followed. The boy was surprised by how short the first log was. Well, talk about being reflective.

 _Log 1: Acid directly offered me a job of an explorer. He knew me from the past and recognized my experience from traditional exploring and team management. Fortunately, he had no reference from my old job, otherwise he would had greatly reconsidered._ _As for me, I did not see a reason to decline. The first week of it was great, actually! Scary for the first time but I eventually got used to it. But the last day ruined it. The explorers had an argument about the current exploration plan. The scientists and Acid himself had to settle the argument with a 'compromise.' Except most of us aren't even happy, because the final plan is just a mission to satisfy the scientists' interests. Not something I look forward to._ _Well, Tara helped me get over it. Just let the conflict die._

End of that log. Next logs were smaller entries, again recaping the experience of each week.

But one of them caught his eye.

 _Log 7: My son was born. By the late Queen, he's the most beautiful thing ever. I haven't felt pride in a long time. We named him Azure in honor of the Two. Of course, I refer to the celestial duo rumored to protect the three dimensions, only seen by a select few players. Though almost everyone had lost fate in them ever since the Celestial War ended, I still admire them. According to the End Poem, the Two believed that players should be free to explore and do whatever they wanted in life. I hope Azure also grows up to be an accepting and kind person._

That... was the closest thing Azure would ever get to bond with his father. He never knew what he had thought of him. Not even why his parents had named him Azure. For some reason, this log warmed his heart and the heat swam through his veins. Azure left the remnants of his worry completely disappear now.

Then he snapped himself out of the trance. He had to keep reading.

 _Log 9: The Portal Lab had an accident and Acid's best mods were brought in to investigate. Emmet interviewed witnesses, Allegro collected evidence while Agate calmed the people. When Emmet interviewed me, I just told him my side of the story - I returned from the Overworld just when I saw a chemical explosion from the adjacent lab. Who I saw and anything else. The process was fine, but Emmet was on my neck, trying to make sure every claim was valid. I was so relieved when he finished the interview and let me go. I took a fifteen minute walk just to shake off the stress and spite of that interrogation._

 _Emmet is just a frustrating person. I officially hate him now. My wife agrees too. In fact, it was just a few days ago when my star_ (Azure guessed that was his mother's nickname) _and her friend bumped into Emmet. They tried to start a conversation with him, but he didn't add anything and just soured the mood like a Withering effect. The guy needs to learn how to loosen up and actually be approachable. How do the mods and Acid keep up with him?_

This made Azure chuckle. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who hated Emmet. Like father, like son!

 _Log 11: Two weeks of finding nothing new have brought down by spirits. Now I dread that this whole adventure will just become a chore, never finding anything else in the Overworld from now on._ _However, Astro is trying to be optimistic. She said, "_ _All of these bad days are just leading to a life-changing moment."_ _That was like what my old boss used to say._ _I actually miss my old job before coming to Player End. My old boss was a stickler, but my job was fun and well-paid. I felt important playing a key role in her plans. Plus, I got to work with the creatures that I felt the closest with. Life is more open when you can communicate with Endermen._

Comminicate? With Enderman? Azure swore that he read that before in the library. In a book about hybrid history. He pondered hard about it. Was his dad one of those hybrids who were closer to mobs than players, or possibly a speaker hybrid? Hopefully, the next logs could confirm this.

 _Log 12: By the late Queen, my explorer team finally discovered something new in the Overworld! Over the giant mountain we found a wreckage of these strange rocks. It was no material that we've ever seen before. But judging by the color, and what the scientists concluded after we brought samples in, the rocks did not originate from the Overworld. They came from the sky._

 _Meteors were added in Minecraft a few updates ago, but they dropped magma and meteorites. Not blue glowing stones. Maybe we finally found a crash site of the moon? It had crashed into the Overworld when the dimension broke into pieces. And we finally found the moon! Though a sad site, maybe we can figure out more about the moon and how to restore it now. After all, the main key to restore the Overworld is to first restore the moon._

Shamefully, Azure had no idea what this entry was talking about. Though, he had seen the word "moon" before. A couple of Overworld survivors had mentioned it in their stories. Actually, it was also in the _Observations of the Constellations_ book that he had recently read. It had mentioned the moon every now and then. According to the book, the moon was a bright rock in the sky that revolved around the world, but Azure could barely paint that picture. It was also the reason why hostile mobs came out and about in the Overworld, so the boy didn't understand what was so great about restoring the moon. That said though, the moon was also responsible for bringing the night. And Azure still wanted to know what night looked like. Whatever the Celestial War did to the dimension, it also destroyed the night. How tragic.

 _Log 13: Sometimes, it sucks hearing the Endermen complain about the new End and being the only one to understand their pain._

Just one sentence, but each word sent a thunder to Azure. Deep...

 _Log 14: After weeks of meetings, the majority vote finally approved the new projects the Lab has been proposing. The only project that wasn't approved was the one about testing Ender crystals. The staff thought it was too dangerous. Well, the Lab folks were never sure about experimenting them in the first place. Crystals are mysterious, but also fragile and dangerous. And unpredictable. The anti-crystal scientists argued about the crystals' unpredictability using past stories._ _Some previous attempts to experiment Ender crystals years ago went horribly wrong. For instance, a scientist attempted to recode a crystal to attack instead of heal an Ender dragon, and the results were completely unexpected. The crystal weakened the dragon so much that it transformed into a human, while the scientist got too close to the crystal that he grew Ender dragon wings!_

 _The past failures seem to prove the point that only the Queen was capable of using the Ender crystals without harm. Though it had been documented that she herself used the crystals for dark things, like that scientist. In general, the crystals are n_ _ot something for players to touch. It was a relief that the majority vote denied the project._

Azure recognized what his father was saying about the Ender crystals. He had read about the Queen and the End's history a long time ago but he still remembered every word of that textbook. Throughout the eras of Minecraft, a new Ender dragon would become the Queen and rule the entire dimension. The last Queen was a ruthless tyrant who thought it was her duty to renew the End's fearful and haunting reputation. She had overworked the Endermen to stealing from and kidnapping players. The other dragons were not safe from her reign too. If she suspected any rival dragons, she had them promptly executed, beaten, or banished. Rumor had it that she was a corrupted dragon who had the ability to use her crystals for even more inhumane punishments. Especially to permanently damage and transform her dragons. Though proven possible in theory, that had never been confirmed. Regardless, it had certainly scared player scientists into avoiding the Crystals.

That was why Azure at least respected Acid and Emmet for slaying the Queen and colonizing her former island. Only problem was that instead of liberating the Endermen and dragons, they were just as worse, exiling them from their home.

 _Log 15: We have started exploring caves in the Overworld. The deeper you go into the caves, the more horrid the sights are. The caves have taken the worst hit from the Celestial War's explosion. The bedrock ground is nearly shattered with shards jutting out. I had to take the team back to Player End because it would have been too dangerous to step on the pointy bedrock._

Explosion...every Overworld survivor had mentioned an explosion. Whatever the explosion was and where it started, it was strong enough to even crack the hardest block in Minecraft? No wonder it completely wiped out the dimension.

 _Log 16: I wonder if the Two are still around. No matter how many times I jump into the End portal, I could never hear their voices. It's as if they disappeared with the Endermen and Ender dragons. Yet I don't feel their absence. What if the Two are still around, looking at Player End from afar? I wonder if they're ashamed of what playerkind has done now._

At this point, Azure was very convinced that his father was a cynical person. He was so used to these darker entries by now.

Azure noticed that the date of the next log was very distant from the previous log's date. That meant that his father took break from writing logs for a while.

 _Log 17: For a while, I got sidetracked from my job because I was taking care of my family. If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's that the server is a safe place for my family. I really love them. My wife and Azure mean everything to me. I'm just so glad that they are safe. Every day I look forward to returning from the Overworld to spend time with them._

Once again, Azure felt a warm feeling in his heart. It was really sweet. He rubbed his fingers on the edge of the page, and that was when he realized that he was close to the end of the book. The following log was probably his father's last, before he had died...

Azure mentally gulped. He had just got to know his father, and now this was going to be the last page about himself. It was like Azure had personally met him. If he were to turn the page, it was going to be like seeing his father killed before his eyes, and the thought placed solid dread in his stomach. But he had to continue reading. He had to know what was in his dad's thoughts before he died.

He flipped to the final two pages.

Azure mentally jumped back by the next entry. It was unusually long. And after scanning a few words, it even sounded eerie. He spotted the date of Log 18. The time gap between 17 and 18 was even longer than the one between 16 and 17.

 _Log 18: I knew it. My suspicions were correct. I've noticed the trends from exploring the caves for weeks now. I think all of our findings are leading up to something. The Celestial War's true end? My team had returned to the caves with better armor to protect us from the shattered bedrock ground. We explored deeper and noticed the pattern of the bedrock. If we travel even further, the bedrock blocks are in even worse shape. We theorized that we are finding the origin of the explosion. We traveled a lot but we never found anything new yet. But tomorrow, I'm determined to find the origin source once and for all!_

 _In the meantime back at Player End, I've been analyzing the pattern in the bedrock. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I completely recognize the pattern from elsewhere: Player Nether._

Azure's heart was racing, faster and faster each sentence. He brought to book closer to his face and his purple eyes widened. What did his father find?!

 _-from elsewhere: Player Nether. I've been there several times to recognize the area. After all, I've known the place even before Hub Nether turned themselves in to Acid. But I can't believe that I completely forgot of that compromise's projects. One of the_ _projects used to scare me. When Acid completely cancelled the compromise, I lost my worries. But that was my own ignorance, for not suspecting a player or two to secretly continue developing the project._

 _The server deserves to know that truth about what happened to Hub Nether. I never trusted Acid and Emmet, and now I know why they are so suspicious. Revealing the truth will finally expose them. Once I confirm the origin source of that explosion, I'll reveal to the entire server that -_

The next page was blank. Between the last page and this page was a jagged leaf of paper.

Well, oops, the last page of the log had been ripped off. Azure cursed under his breath before all of the emotions came crashing down on him. Realization that his father had been killed and the grief of it. The anger of being left at a vague cliffhanger. The nervousness of his father's cryptic final message. Azure felt drained and tired, yet buzzing with some new energy. What just happened?

Well, he would never find out anything new with the last page gone. It had a secret, something Char would had found useful. His mother had said that the staff gave her the book after her spouse's death. Well, if staff had their hands on it first, it was not a surprised that they had ripped out the important details. They had to protect themselves and this mysterious truth.

Azure's father died with the secret. He had never came back from the explorer mission that would had confirmed his suspicions. _What a tragic inconvenience,_ Azure sneered. Though it was true. The boy knew it was way too coincidental that his father had died right after he had suspected Acid and Emmet. His entire team had died when their armor suddenly glitched. But maybe that glitch wasn't an accident. Maybe it was...No. No way. Azure shook the foolish idea out of his head. Acid would not go that low to kill his own employees just to keep a secret.

Whatever had happened, Azure now knew that his father had died for nothing. If he carried out Char's plan, he would finish that his father had started. No struggle. Azure was confident that he would figure out the pieces on his own and figure out what the last log was trying to say.

The log mentioned Player Nether and a compromise. Azure immediately inferred it was the rivalry between Player End and Hub Nether and the admins' attempt to hold a truce. The hybrid sighed in relief, knowing that he had a lead. Tomorrow, he was going to set out and interview the staff about Hub Nether's past. The details. The truth.

* * *

Char studied the central tower. He could sense that no one was inside but there was some energy radiating in the tower. Ender crystals? The man walked around to continue his inspection of the building, hoping he'd find a good place to hide his note block to record the conversations. The balcony was a good candidate, but he was concerned that someone would find it eventually. He needed someplace more secure.

"Why are you so fascinated over an obsidian wall?"

Char flinched. Damn it. Why was everyone sneaking up on him? Why was Char so rusty at this?

He turned and glared at the person behind him. He immediately recognized Emmet from his brown hair, impassive yet sharp eyes, and suit.

"Oh, it's not the wall," Char lied with an offended voice. "It's the height I'm fascinated about."

Emmet's expression remained blank, but the doubt was clear in his blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Emmet questioned.

"Yes."

"OK," Emmet just shrugged in the end. The mod had a long day. He was too tired to bicker.

"What brings you back to the ender tower at this time?" The blaze-human hybrid changed the subject.

"I live here."

"Really? I thought it was just a meeting place."

"It is," the mod stated. "But when it's not, Acid and I live there."

"Wait, you and Acid live with each other?"

"Different floors," Emmet elaborated. "Acid lives on the highest floor - fourth floor. I live under the first floor. I guess you can call it the basement, though it is comfortable for me. Oh, and non-staff players are free to explore the tower, if that was something else you didn't know."

An idea sparked in Char's head by the last sentence.

"Oh, I didn't. Can I check it out now?"

"If there's no meeting, you can enter at anytime," Emmet restated. "After all, the tower's also a place where players can personally report problems or buy coins."

Char nodded. "Thanks for the info. Since I'm already here, I might check the inside now."

Emmet just shrugged again and the blaze hybrid clicked a button to open the iron doors and entered. The human man followed him inside and Char was about to ask why, until he remembered that this was the mod's home.

First thing Char saw was the center, where there was a wooden booth labelled "Buy Coins." An NPC villager was inside it and nodded greetings to Emmet and Char when they entered. Then the blaze hybrid looked around the grand obsidian room. Though it was just the first floor, it already looked like its own Ender tower, being colossal in height. There was a coat hanger by the door, and signs were plastered on a wall and explained the rules and reporting. Char looked up and was immediately mesmerized by the ceiling, where there was an Ender crystal hanging.

"Why is there an Ender crystal here?" Char awed. He turned to Emmet, who was walking to the wall of signs. The mod looked up to the chandelier above.

"Decorations," Emmet deadpanned. "Acid always wondered what it was like to have an Ender crystal for a chandelier, so we moved one of them onto the ceiling."

"Is it crafted?"

"No. That's actually the Queen's Ender crystal. Well, they were her's before she died."

"The Queen was killed _without_ destroying the crystals?" Char gasped. "How?"

"I get that question all the time," Emmet simply mumbled before he turned to look at the signs.

Char recalled the conversation he had heard between Emmet and Acid earlier today. Acid had said that Emmet was the one who killed the dragons for the server. Well, it was even more impressive that he had managed to kill them without destroying the crystals. It was a rare feat to slay a dragon while a crystal was constantly replenishing its health. Even though Emmet did not look like a fighter, there was something powerful in him.

From the ceiling, Char noticed the obsidian stairway descending and spiraling down the tower. An idea clicked in him. He turned to where the stairways landed on the floor. There was a gap between the floor and the second stair block. Char swiftly approached the gap, pulled out the note block, clicked it to record, and tucked it between the gap. Hopefully, it would record every sound in this entire tower from now on.

Char looked up to the sound of a button clicking. Emmet had been tapping a secret password on the signs. After pressing another sign, one corner of the floor opened, revealing a ladder descending down into the basement. Well, he was not kidding when he said that he lived in the basement. Suddenly, Char remembered what Tara had said about Emmet.

"Wait. Before you leave, I'd like to clarify something," Char began, walking towards the mod. Emmet met Char's brown eyes and waited for the question.

"I've heard that in today's meeting, you proposed a minigame that players and Enderman can play together. Is that true?"

For the first time, Char saw Emmet express emotion. His impassive eyes sparked a sign of surprise and the man briefly looked away and rubbed his arm.

"Oh, that?" Emmet replied. "Yes, I did."

"Really?" Char breathed with genuine surprise. "I'm surprised. Why?"

"I thought it would be a good idea," Emmet mumbled in a tone of disappointment. "More convenient than killing the Endermen. But Acid said that it wouldn't work and majority of the staff agreed." He concluded it with a strong sigh and he closed his eyes tightly. Was he actually upset? "Just when I thought I could actually change the server."

Char then recalled when the mod had encountered the Cobblestones, the team of players that gave the Endermen food and cobblestone. He realized why he had ordered the team to stop the smuggling. Emmet had also been expecting his proposal to pass. But since it didn't, the Cobblestones had only been banned from helping the Endermen with no alternative hope. To that, Char felt some sympathy for the moderator. Maybe if the Cobblestones and Azure knew about Emmet's story, they would forgive the mod. He was just doing his job while also trying to change Acid's ways.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Char sighed with Emmet. "But, just to let you know, I like that concept too. It would be better." Well, maybe when Char and Azure rallied up the server to demand reform, they could convince Emmet to step up and bring his idea to life. The thought of that lifted Char's spirits up. After all, he was also looking for alternative solutions to present to the server. Emmet's idea was the best candidate.

"Thank you," Emmet murmured. In Char's book, Emmet was alright and someone he could befriend. Tara was right. There was some good in Player End.

"Maybe you can polish up the idea and present it again in another meeting," the blaze hybrid offered.

"Oh, I will. One day, my idea will become reality. Just not yet," the mod promised, some determination actually in his voice. "I'll probably wait another four meetings until I propose my idea again."

"How often does the staff hold meetings anyway?"

"Every other week," Emmet answered. "And meetings with Admin Acid and the elite mods occur every week."

"Ah, I see," Char said. _Perfect. If they're that frequent, then I'll be able to expose the truth of the staff in no time_ , the hybrid reminded to himself in glee. "Well, I apologize for overstaying my welcome. Thanks for the conversation though."

"Sure. Take care."

The blaze hybrid briskly left the building.

...Instead of climbing down to his room, Emmet turned around and scouted the first floor. In a matter of seconds, he spotted a brown spotted block tucked beneath the staircase. He approached it, pulled it out, and studied it in his hand. He glared at the block. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With his strength, he crushed the note block with his hand and sprinkled its remaining particles onto the floor, where they despawned.

Just in case someone were to find that note block. It would had been a huge threat to Acid and the rest of the staff.

As for Char, Emmet just turned to the iron door that the hybrid exited through. He scoffed to himself, "That blaze hybrid isn't going to live to see another meeting..." The sentence ended with a tone of guilt. Emmet just shut his blue eyes before finally climbing down to the basement. Then the redstone piston sealed the floor closed again.

The blaze hybrid had to clue that Emmet was already suspicious of his snooping behavior. Yesterday, Char had not noticed the iron golem from afar witnessing his eavesdrooping of Emmet and Acid and his conversation with an Enderman hybrid. The golem had reported it to Emmet and Acid. It had shocked them both. Emmet knew that Char had only been in the server for three day, but he was brewing discord. Acid had saw it as a sign of upcoming chaos that had to be eradicated as soon as possible...

Though deep inside, Emmet could not bring himself to fear or even hate Char. He wanted to see what Char would created. In fact, the server would need the blaze hybrid. Yet, Emmet had to help stop him as part of Acid's plan. The mod could not back out, but the guilt was still present. The only thing Emmet wanted to do was relax and sleep on the remorse, something he always loved to do at the end of each day.

* * *

Azure thanked his mom for the book and spent another hour with her, drinking milk tea in bonded silence. The young hybrid was surprised that his mom didn't ask anything about what his father's logs. Then again, Azure didn't know if he should bring them up either.

After that, the boy left the room and stepped out the Ender tower building. According to the OV clock, it was late in the evening now, so Azure should get back to his and Flash's home.

But as he walked across Player End, it happened again.

 _"Wounded. Injured."_ Azure jumped and shock slithered down his spine. Crap, not again. But why different words? The Enderman-human hybrid spun around to find where the words came from. What did they want this time?!

But he never expected the speaker to finally confront him. The boy jumped back out when something suddenly poofed in front of him in a storm of purple particles. In front of Azure was an Enderman, staring at the Endstone floor, hunched back and screaming. Its hand gripping its own arm, which had a deep, bleeding cut.

 _"Wounded. Injured."_ Azure stiffened in place and his purple eyes filled with fear and disbelief. However, he could not deny that the mangled whisper was coming from the bleeding Enderman.

Oh...oh my gods. All this time Azure had thought the players had been gossiping behind his back just to agitate him. But in reality...

The Endermen had been talking to him. And Azure could understand them?

The bleeding Enderman suddenly looked up and hissed at Azure, revealing its fangs. _"Help me!"_

Azure snapped out of his shock. A mob was asking for his help! Directly for the first time ever. The hybrid looked around and saw that other players were stepping back in fear of the hostile Enderman, some telling Azure that he was crazy for not fleeing. A golem had spotted the Enderman and was already waddling away to alert a mod. Azure had to act fast before the mod arrived. He needed to clear things up once and for all.

"Wait wait wait," Azure turned back to the Enderman and put his hands in front of him, ushering the creature to calm down. "Are you talking to me? Can you hear me?"

 _"Yes! Yes!"_ The Enderman cried with the same voice. _"Help me!"_

"I will! I just want to clarify everything first. Umm, you know the words 'miserable' and 'why?' I hear those everyday. Do you say them?"

 _"Yes. We all do. All Endermen chant the ballad."_

Azure was almost speechless. _All_ Endermen? But his shock was cooled down by relief. He finally knew for sure that it was the Endermen who had been chanting those words all this time. Probably not at Azure, but Azure's ability to understand mobs made him catch their howling, making him think they were directed to him.

"Why do you say those words?" Azure asked.

 _"Because it's the truth."_ The Enderman then glared and growled more darkly. _"It describes Player End. Miserable. It describes the traitor. Why."_

"Wait? What traitor?" Azure understood why Endermen would think Player End was miserable; it ruined their lives. But Azure had never heard about a traitor.

 _"The traitor!"_ The creature shrieked in shock, as if knowing about the traitor should had been common knowledge. Now Azure knew how Flash felt whenever she didn't know something. _"Gave us away. Betrayed the Enders. Sold our weaknesses. We lost because of_ the traitor _! The traitor is among you! Why did the traitor do it?!"_

Azure's mind now paused from confusion. "Wait? By traitor, do you mean that they...used to be a friend of you? Until they teamed up with Acid and Player End?"

 _"Yes! Former friend of dragons and Endermen! He was one of us. Until - "_

"Move out of here, kid!"

Azure cried out in pain when a player suddenly dashed and shoved him out of the way. Azure rubbed his head and looked up to see a moderator now in front of the injured Enderman. Not looking directly into its eyes though, the mod had a glare of annoyance.

"Here, here," the mod urged, pulling a wool block out of their inventory and placing it down in front of the Enderman. "Just take the stupid block and leave. Please!"

But instead, the Enderman was even more furious and slapped the wool block out of the way. _"I don't want it!"_ It hissed as it approached the mod dangerously. The mod was shocked, but quickly recovered by drawing out their diamond sword. They pierced the sword straight through the Enderman's chest. The creature cried before teleporting, then reappearing right next to the mod. The mod quickly swirled around and slashed the sword at the humanoid. The creature was spilling out its blood as it howled again. Finally, the mod finished it off with another stab to the chest. The Enderman fell limp and its corpse immediately disappeared, leaving only an Ender pearl on the floor.

The moderator sighed as they picked up the pearl. "I did not see that coming," they muttered to themselves. "What was Emmet thinking? That Endermen could become friends with players that easily. Ha!"

With the whole fiasco terminated, the mod and bystander players just walked away. Only Azure remained at the scene, sitting up and looking around. His memory was trying to register everything that had happened. Did he really just witness an Enderman there? And did he actually _speak_ to it?

Azure pondered on how he was able to understand the Endermen. He had been understanding their speech all this time and only now he realized it. Could he speak to Ender dragons too? Azure knew that all of this sounded familiar, but he could not find the exact words about it in this confusing emotional mess. He knew it had something to do with being an Enderman hybrid, but what was that something? He needed to ask someone about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2 of the double update! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Azure barged into his mother's apartment. Used to a calmer entrance, the hybrid woman leaped out of her seat by the window. Her body blinked away with a trail of purple particles. His mother teleported to the kitchen table, picked up a fork, and aimed it at Azure. The boy yelped. The older woman then calmed down and realized it was her son.

"You shouldn't be so loud," she softly muttered.

"Sorry Mom for coming back unexpectedly, but this is important," Azure replied. "It's about being a hybrid. I can understand and talk to Endermen! Do you know anything about it?"

The hybrid's mother slowly lowered her fork and her numb face melted into a face of shock. Her mouth slowly opened in awe and her purple eyes were glowing with emotion. "...just like your father," she breathed.

Azure gasped. He recalled one of the logs his father had written. About communicating with Endermen. That was literally speaking to the creatures! So was this mob comprehension thing genetic?

"What did Dad do?" Azure asked.

"He was a speaker hybrid," his mother replied. Speaker. That was the word Azure had been trying to remember! "Hybrids who can understand and speak to their mob counterparts." In this case, his father and Azure could talk to Endermen.

His mother softly laughed. "You become more like your father everyday...When did you start understanding Endermen?"

"Six months. But it's only today that I noticed."

"Your father was your age too when he discovered his speaker ability."

Azure was speechless. So many revelations. So many new facts. A new side of him and his family that he never knew. What should he do with all of this?

"Anything else you want to know?" The hybrid woman asked.

"No," Azure replied. "I need to ask someone else about this now. So I'm going to go visit him."

"OK, that's fine. See you later son."

Azure dashed back to his own Ender tower. Using the command block that was on the first floor, he tracked down Char's room number. Then he flew up the stairs until he arrived at the entrance of Char's room. The hybrid banged a heavy first on the wooden door.

"Hey!" He shouted with the knocking. "Char, if you're inside. It's me, Azure! I need to ask you a really quick question!"

The boy stepped back from the door. Seconds later, it opened and Char looked at him with a glum expression that reminded Azure of his mother.

"Yes?" Char asked. The blaze hybrid also stepped aside, inviting Azure in. As a careful person, he probably didn't want anyone else to eavesdrop from outside.

"It's about hybrids," Azure began as he walked inside the almost empty room. He briefly scanned the place and saw only a sign, two torches, couch and a bed. "Today, I figured out that I might be a speaker hybrid. Do you know anything about speaker hybrids?"

"Oh, of course," the man replied as he trudged back to the couch. "They can talk to their mob counterparts."

"I knew that. But anything else."

Char sat down on the couch. He turned away from Azure and was now looking down at the floor and playing with his own hands.

"Originally, speaker hybrids were created by scientists to bridge the gap between players and mobs," the man continued without looking. "As a way of communication between the two, so scientists could figure out what the mobs think. But after the Genetic Age, speaker hybrids were no longer used by scientists for research. But speaker hybrids sometimes use their abilities to become spies and messengers. They can figure out secrets by asking bystander mobs, or ask mobs to deliver messages to their allies. It was common, especially in the OHF during the war."

"Woah, cool," Azure breathed. "Is being a speaker genetic?"

"Yes. It's rare to be passed down though. You're one of the uncommon types of hybrids."

"Also, can speakers have powers? For example, can I still teleport and do Enderman stuff?"

Char was still for a moment in thought, but then shook his head "no." "You either have powers or are a speaker," the blaze hybrid explained. "Never both."

"Oh, I see." Azure then thought back to when Mint had asked him if he could teleport earlier today. Azure had really tried to harness his Enderman side and attempt teleportation to no prevail a long time ago. Before today, he had assumed that his teleportation ability would come on its own. But with this new information, he now realized that the ability was never there in the first place. He could not teleport, but he could communicate Endermen.

"Well I guess that confirms that I am a speaker hybrid," Azure sighed. "My dad was too. But hey, this can be a good thing! Maybe I can talk to the Endermen and figure out Player End's mystery. I'm so close to figuring out another secret about this place!"

The blaze hybrid briefly turned to look at Azure in response. The Enderman-human hybrid expected the man to warn him about engaging in some risky activity again, but he just slumped his head back down.

"Sure," was all Char murmured.

Now Azure was too suspicious about Char. He sensed the gloomy vibe and that Char really could not care right now.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, sitting down next to the blaze hybrid. A part of him really hoped that Char wasn't becoming like his mother.

Char didn't respond at all. He just took off his glasses and buried his face into his hands.

Azure looked up and then noticed the sign directly in front of the couch. It was in the very center of the wall and the two torches were placed by each side. With his keen sense of sight, Azure read the sign's words.

 _"I'll live on for you, Cedric."_

Everything clicked in Azure's mind.

"A memorial," the boy breathed. He looked back at Char. The man seemed to be even in a worse state, resting his forehead on one hand now, revealing the pain in his brown eyes. "...You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes," Char finally replied. He closed his eyes tightly with a wince and a nod.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Azure said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The grieving man sighed and his muscles relaxed. "I loved him. I survived the Overworld and didn't give up for him," he began. "We were rescued by the server together. But he didn't make it. Now he's gone. Everything we've done together is gone." Just saying that made Char's heart ache, stabbing it and bleeding it. He could not cry, yet his eyes still felt heavy with imaginary tears.

"You think about him alot," the younger hybrid inferred.

"Every night..." Every night, Char felt a dark atmosphere encase him as he fell into the memories and the denial. Some despair flooded and filled every crack of his broken heart, making heavier and heavier each night.

"I see," Azure nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just help me rally the server against the staff...I'm doing all of this for him," Char mumbled. "Cedric would want me to live on. And if this server is a corrupt paradise, he would want me to change it too, because that's the person I am. Heh, Cedric had a type for rebellious people. All of this is for him. For his memory."

Azure agreed, "He will be happy for you. Don't worry." The boy added to himself that he was also doing this for his father. He needed to complete his legacy. So tomorrow, he was going to redig through his dad's files and figure out how being an Enderman-speaker fit into his story. Next time an Enderman came by, Azure will ask for more information about this traitor and Player End.

* * *

It was easier asking his mother for his dad's logs again the second time. Semi-shamefully, Azure had slacked off the entire morning and only had came by in the afternoon to start researching again. But no matter, he was going to work for the rest of the day!

Azure sat on his mother's bed and flipped through the logs again.

"Where is that log?" He mumbled to himself as he fingered through the book. "Where is that log where...ah! Here!"

 _Log 11: ...Plus, I got to work with the creatures that I felt the closest with. Life is more open when you can communicate with Endermen._

So it was true. His father was an Enderman-speaker.

 _Log 13: Sometimes, it sucks hearing the Endermen complain about the new End and being the only one to understand their pain._

Like Azure, his dad had heard the complaints of the Endermen. Miserable. Why. Wounded. He wondered if his dad had listened to those words everyday too.

According to Log 11, his father's old job was connected to his speaker abilities. Azure remember about what Char had said - speakers could be messengers or spies. Had his dad been a spy or messenger? Well, he knew someone who could confirm it.

"Mom, was Dad a messenger before he came to Player End?" Azure asked the person closest to his deceased father.

"Oh, no. He was a spy.," said his mother, who was not looking through the window for once.

"Who did he work for? What did he do?"

"...I shouldn't say," his mom whispered. Azure didn't know if he should feel surprised or irritated. Great, now even more secrets. "It would...disrespect your father. But I'll tell you this: his boss paid him to listen to the Endermen who spectated her enemies. Your father recorded and ciphered the Endermen's testimonies. With the claims, his organization could plan their next move to stop their enemy."

"Wow, that's cool," Azure breathed. "I heard that Dad really missed the job."

The woman nodded. "He was so involved in the business. It was sad for him to leave the business after the war ruined everything and forced us to Player End. Being an explorer as never as fun as being a spy."

...ruined business. Ciphering secrets. It was way too familiar. And Azure could tell that his mom was afraid that she spoke to much.

"He sounded great. Thanks for telling me. That's all I need to know," Azure assured his mom. She sighed and thanked him too before looking outside again.

 _Log 18: ...Player Nether. I've been there several times to recognize the area. After all, I've known the place even before Hub Nether turned themselves in to Acid._

Azure did not think twice to conclude that his father was not only a spy, but also for Hub Nether. He had been involved in the rivalry between Hub Nether and Player End. It made perfect since. Hub Nether would pay an enderman-speaker if they were that desperate. There were Endermen everywhere in the End and they would certainly see what Acid was up to when he was working on the beta server. Maybe his father had always distrusted Acid and Emmet because of his association with Hub Nether.

Maybe his mother was secretive of it not because of "respect," but so Player End would never know that one of their explorers used to work against them. Did the staff even know? Did they ever found out?

Azure had suspected that his father knew something about the failed compromise between Hub Nether and Player End. This realization was too much confirmation.

Yet he still had no idea what the compromise was about! What were the projects that the compromise had formed? How were they connected to the explosion and Player End? Azure still needed to do outside research about Hub Nether to figure it out.

Oh! And the Endermen. The boy needed to find another invasive Enderman before the mods do to ask more questions. If an agitated Enderman was willing to answer Azure's questions, then he had a strong feeling the others would too. What did the Endermen know about Player End's past? And who betrayed them? How did they betray them?

Coming to think about it, his father's logs never mentioned anything similar about the Enderman's account. Did his father knew that someone had betrayed the Endermen to establish Player End? Was it possible that... _he_ was the traitor? Dad had been very close to the Endermen, according to his logs. And he was also involved in Player End's past too with the rivalry. Great, now even more mysteries.

From his dad's logs: a shady project. From the Endermen: a traitor. Two mysteries at Azure's hands now.

Once again, Azure left his mother's home and briefly returned to his and Flash's room .

"Hey Azure," Flash greeted him. Today she had a day off from the auction house. "Chorus fruit?" She approached the Enderman hybrid with a piece of purple fruit in her hand. Azure accepted the offer.

"Flash, I have _a lot_ to tell you," the hybrid began.

* * *

"Hey Char!"

Char walked to the edge of the obsidian tower and peered down. As usual, there was a handful of players gathered to see him practice flying. But this was the first time someone in the crowd called him by his name.

Furthest from the crowd was Tara, standing blocks behind the group. The cat hybrid was waving her hand in the air. "I'd like to speak to you!"

Char jumped off the building, stuttered a bit in the air, and glided down. He stumbled a bit on landing, but didn't fall, thank goodness. The man approached to the scientist. A couple players followed him, before deciding it was better to leave and not listen to the conversation.

"What is it?" Char asked Tara.

"I know this sounds like _too_ much," Tara began. "But I want you to come back to the Lab. Emmet wants to meet you." The blaze hybrid jumped back.

"What is he planning?" The man's fist tightened.

"I know, it's strange. I don't trust him either. But it's still worth giving him a chance," the woman replied. "He needs your help. I'll just let him explain it to you. And this actually involves me too. I also really need your help. So if you won't agree to this plan for Emmet, can you at least do it for me?"

Char mulled about the suggestion. Emmet and Tara had always wanted the best for the server but barely got a chance to start their ideas. Plus, Char still owed Tara a favor. The man sighed. "Well, I'll help a hybrid out no matter what," Char stated. "I'll do it for you. But I'm holding my judgement on Emmet. What does he want?"

* * *

"Hello Char. Thank you Tara," the moderator greeted the two hybrids once they entered the empty room, which had nothing but a table and brewing stands. Emmet was already seated and the other two hybrids joined his side.

"Let's cut to the chase," Emmet blunted. "Are you aware of Player Nether and the Lab's future project on it?"

"Yes," Char replied with a nod.

"Good. The scientists want to prepare explorers to adventure through the Nether's new habitat, but they requested you to join the explorers."

Char mentally gasped and just stared at Emmet, who did not change his expression. He turned to Tara, mentally asking her if she knew about this, and the lady nodded. The urgent gaze in her eyes also told Char that she had also requested it.

"Are you interested?" Emmet asked with interest. Char turned back to him. "It can be your job. We'll pay you and give you other accommodations. I think you'll like it."

"I'm...not sure," Char murmured. "For one, I'd rather not associate with scientists." He tried to maintain the emotionless gaze in his eyes, but he turned away and looked off to the distance as a precaution.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Emmet replied. "You were created in a lab like this." Char mentally winced by how Emmet recognized his weakness, but continued avoiding him.

"Hybrid-made, not hybrid-born," Tara added. "Well, I don't blame you, Char. Hybrid-mades often have the worse experience from scientists."

"Me neither," Emmet consented with sympathy in his voice. "Being changed is an emotional turmoil that no one should joke about."

"I know it is," was Char's forced reply. "Anyways, I have another concern." Quickly move on from the topic before they ask too much. Before they ask about how old Char was when his human parents had became too desperate and sold him to the scientists. Or about what the scientists had been planning to do to him and the other kids, as part of their goal to create a new breed of stealthier and smoke-less blaze hybrids. Or about what it had felt like to be finally free, but also to climb a rough path to find a place in society again.

"You want me to go to the Nether. Will it be safe?" Char asked.

"Well, that's why they asked you to explore the dimension," Emmet answered. "They believe that being a blaze hybrid is an advantage. We only have a few Nether mob hybrids in the explorer team and they're desperate for players like you." Tara nodded in agreement. Char shrugged. The blaze-human hybrid figured that he could handle the dangerous Nether if he had already survived the Overworld for years. Sickly Nethergators and other hellish horrors should be nothing compared to the supercharged creepers and quakes that terrorized the Overworld.

"What should I expect in the Nether though?" Char asked.

"The Nether is _a lot_ safer than the Overworld. That's why it was easy to establish a colony in there," Tara explained. "No quakes. No storms. Though the dimension is still fragile and corrupted. And, well, we need to explore the dimension more if we want to find out more dangers."

"We're willing to let you plan the explorations," Emmet added quickly. "We'll try to give you as many weapons, team members and golems as we can."

"You both sound very desperate," Char noted with suspicious. "Can you tell me what's the purpose of exploring the Nether?"

"I've told you before that we want to study the Nether so we can use Player Nether more often," Tara responded. "Once we do, we can use Player Nether for more resource generators. The main End island is already crammed with too many resource generators. If our experiments succeed, we can move the generators from the End to the Nether and make more space on this island."

"Thus making it unnecessary to conquer any more islands," Emmet concluded with a lighthearted note. He actually sounded excited about the goal. Char recalled about how Emmet wanted to change the server through other means. Maybe that was why he was endorsing this proposal? "Please, Char. The explorers are preparing to explore the new dimension, but they don't feel confident yet. They want you."

"...I'll think about it," Char responded. "I'll tell you my decision later today."

* * *

"So, did you find anything new?" Char asked when he entered Azure's home.

"Well, now that I know my father was a speaker, I cracked a lot of secrets from his logs," Azure replied. "He was a spy, like you! Well, except that he was an Enderman-speaker."

"And?"

"Remember when I said that Hub Nether competed so hard with Player End that they sent spies to each other? Well, I think my dad was a spy for Hub Nether."

Char's eyes sparked with interest.

"I'm almost convinced that he really did work for Hub Nether," Azure continued. "And if that's the case, then he knew about the failed truce between Hub Nether and Player End. According to his logs, he mentioned some abandoned project that was created for the truce. I think that project is a huge pawn in Player End's history."

"What is the project?"

"I don't know," Azure sighed. "I just know that it existed. Also, I spoke to an Enderman, and it said that there used to be a close friend to the Endermen. But the friend betrayed them somehow and helped Player End come to be. Not sure who is this traitor, but the mob said that they are still on this server."

"Hmm," Char pondered. "That project though...We're close to uncovering that truth...Azure, I've made up my mind."

"About what?"

"Earlier today, the scientists and Emmet asked me if I could become an explorer and study the Nether for them," Char replied. "I was unsure back then. But if you say that Hub Nether could be connected to more secrets, then I have to find those secrets. I'll go to the Nether and find the answers of Player End there."

"What?" Azure cried. He put a hand up. "Char, whatever you do, _don't_ accept that request. If Emmet asked you to go into a dimension where you could possibly die for good, that is obviously suspicious."

"I'm suspicious of Emmet too," Char assured. "But I'm willing to give him a chance. A chance to make the server better without harming more Ender mobs. He's not that bad."

"Well, _I_ don't trust him at all. I never did," Azure clarified. "My father never trusted him either. In fact, my dad was an explorer who was also trying to uncover Player End's mysteries. But that ended up killing him. You shouldn't get the same fate that he got."

"Going into the Nether is going to be dangerous, trap or not. And I can handle the Nether! Also, I'm not doing it for Emmet. I'm doing it for Tara and the other hybrid scientists so they can pursue their plans. This is also a risk I'm willing to take for our plan. I'm doing it for you, your father, and Cedric. We need to figure out what your father knew about Hub Nether and whatever dark secret he discovered. It could help us expose Player End and sparking a reform."

There was an unsteady silence between the two. Azure's head was a mess about the decision. Which was better, have another person die trying to find the truth, or possibly never accomplish his father's mystery?

Azure sighed. "Fine. If you say so. But I still don't trust Emmet. It's your choice though."

Char nodded his thanks.

"But just in case...you mentioned that one of your plans was to record the meetings' conversations, right?"

"Yes."

"Where did you put that note block? I'd like to know so I'd retrieve it. Just in case..."

Char sighed. "I placed it between the second stair block and the floor. You'll find it there."

"Thank you. Oh, and good luck on the first day of the job."

* * *

Char told Tara that he accepted the offer. It took four days to prepare for his first mission, being lectured about how the enchanted armor works and the planned route of the mission. As Emmet promised, Char had the freedom to take any weapon or crew that he wanted. The man declined the offer of golem guards. He just resulted to a simple weapon that he had taken a liking to. A small pistol. Pistols had been added a few updates ago. They were not much, but they had replaced bow and arrow as Char's favorite weapon. They were faster and more efficient, though they delivered less damage. That was Char's preference.

Char decided to bring two explorers along. Two pigman-human hybrids named Felix and Madeline. He took the time to acquaint them and understand their personalities and assets. Char was going to lead them, but he also needed to figure out how to silently leave them once he had to look for clues about Hub Nether. Char had told Tara about his plan to also investigate Player Nether for the past's secret. Tara offered her help by telling him which building was originally Hub Nether's staff building: the large Netherbrick building with the command blocks inside of them.

"I think there is a little closet of chests where Hub Nether's old files were," she had explained. "Acid never disposed of them. You should find what you need there."

On the fifth day, Char was finally scheduled to enter the Nether. He arrived to the Portal Lab and was greeted by Tara, Felix and Madeline. The team of three donned their enchanted armor and picked up their weapons.

A new room had been added at the corner of the Portal Lab. It was a small room that only had a Nether portal. When the four entered the room, Tara ignited the obsidian frame. A purple plane of light blinked into existence and swirled around in the portal.

"OK. Just remember that you'll find yourself in Player Nether on the other side. Player Nether also has a fake clock. Use that to keep track of time and be take in seven hours," Tara reminded them. "Good luck." Luck was very much needed. Because just like the Overworld, if they die in the Nether, they die for good.

Char gave the cat hybrid a nod of thanks before walking into the portal. Felix and Madeline followed right behind him.

Moments later, Char stumbled into a dark red atmosphere. He felt a sickly feeling buzz through his body. He immediately recognized the feeling as the respawn corruption. The world taunting at the players that their lives were fragile now.

The blaze-human hybrid looked up and saw a Netherrack ceiling above and cobblestone buildings stretching to it. So this was Player Nether. The man looked around the fenced-in platform. There were two other Nether portals at one side of the platform, but there were clusters of pigmen by it. Though it seemed like there was a conveyor belt pushing the pigmen into the portals. Char assumed that those were the portals that led to Golden Pork. He sensed Felix and Madeline grimacing from the sight. Moving on, there were some other cobblestone buildings but Char didn't understand their purpose. However, at the center of the platform was a netherbrick building, the former Hub Nether's central building. He had to get do that building! He already planned to sneak in after all the exploring.

"We should get going," Madeline urged. "Please, the sight of those pigmen are making me uncomfortable."

"Sure," Char acknowledged. Tara had said that they should first explore the area that was straight ahead, beyond the fenced-in platform. The team walked to the edge of the platform, where they were greeted by the edge of a cliff. They were twenty blocks above the ground of the uncolonized Nether. Char just jumped and levitated himself down, while the pigman hybrids climbed down block-by-block. A sudden wave of yelling came from behind and Char turned around. He was shock at what he just saw. Underneath the Player Nether platform was actually a cobblestone building, not a natural netherrack cliff. The cobblestone building had iron bars and only one iron door. Char noticed silhouetted faces behind the bars.

Player Nether really was a prison for banned players. Hmm, Acid should be joining these players once Char and Azure rallied the server against him. Emmet would make a good successor.

Anyways, Char turned back straight ahead to the huge field of netherrack. As a memory of the Celestial War, there were explosion holes and ruined Nether fortresses everywhere. A nearby soul sand hill looked terribly sick, and the Netherwarts were a shade of decaying purple. Char concluded that it did not look as bad as the Overworld, but Hub Nether had collapsed for a reason. Also, Tara warned that the Nether mobs were more hostile than ever, just like the Overworld mobs. Pain drove the mobs mad.

Char ordered his two comrades to move ahead. The three trekked the land with caution, the sound of the excited prisoners fading right behind them.

* * *

It was time.

In the Portal Labs, everyone nearby the entrance perked up from their tasks when the iron doors suddenly opened. A couple scientists froze at the unexpected appearance of Acid and Emmet.

"Hello everyone," the admin said, briefly waving at the nearby people. "I apologize for interrupting you, but don't mind us."

Acid then walked through the hallways until he found the room he was looking for: the Player Nether control room. Acid tapped in a password and the iron door swung open. He and Emmet stepped in. Acid paused for a moment, staring at who were between him and the multiple command blocks placed by the wall.

Three scientists stood defiantly and stared back at the admin. Each of them held a sword in one hand and potions of blindness or slowness in the other.

"I knew it. I knew you were planning something odd," the cat hybrid woman in the middle declared. "I appreciate having Char on the team, but you will _not_ interfere."

"But if you're opposing me, then I guess I need to ban you all," Acid simply shrugged in response. The admin rolled up his coat sleeve and suit sleeve to reveal his admin wristband. But before he could press the "ban" button, there was the shatter of a glass bottle, and Acid was encased in the blindness effect. Acid cried and shrank back.

Tara proceeded to through the same potion at Emmet, but the mod suddenly dove out of the way, dashed at her, and knocked the potion out of her hand. Tara tried to slash at him with her sword, but the mod was quick and grabbed her arm, freezing the sword in mid-swing. She hissed and tried to squirm out of his grip, but Emmet was impressively strong. The scientist next to her aimed his sword at Emmet instead. Emmet quickly released Tara and charged a shoulder into the scientist. The rebel cried when he was shoved into the wall, such a painful impact that he dropped both his potion flask and sword. Emmet stepped back without a scratch, but the poor scientist slid down to the floor.

The third scientist had run up to the blinded Acid to take his wristband off. Emmet turned and spotted that. He muttered to himself and quickly rolled up his suit sleeve. He aimed his wristband to the scientist and promptly banned her. With a blink, the scientist flashed away, dropping the admin wristband that she had just undone. Acid, fully recovered, picked up the band and tapped on it. He pointed it to the unconscious scientist, and teleported him to Player Nether's prison. Acid then turned to Tara, who was caressing her arm.

Tara was quick to react and jumped out of the wristband's path of vision. She continued dodging until Emmet grabbed her and put her in place. The cat hybrid glared at Emmet, ears pointed down in seething anger. "I trusted you," she growled as Acid aimed at her and banned her. After she disappeared, Emmet felt a heavy feeling form in his heart. He knew that the woman was one of the few players who did support him.

"Thank you Emmet," Acid sighed as he dusted off his coat and put his special wristband on again. "Just like old times."

Emmet just nodded. "I told you. I'm loyal."

"Anyways, let's just get this done before other scientists come in. The sound of the ruckus could invite more of them." Acid walked to the command blocks and furiously typed code in. Emmet had already done his part with defending Acid, so all he could do was watch.

Emmet was not a coder. If anything, he was more of a bodyguard and motivator for Acid ever since they had became friends. So indeed, Emmet would get into fights to protect Acid. However, the ironic thing was that when they had first met, it was Acid who had protected Emmet. The mod mentally chuckled and then recalled a dark time years ago.

 _Back in the Overworld, Acid was a moderator-in-training and one day found a group of players surrounding and attacking a person. Having to do his job to keep peace, Acid confronted the players about using violence outside of minigames, but the attackers claimed that they had been robbed by this person and were serving justice on him. Acid ended the conflict by convincing the beaten thief to return all the stolen coins to them. Acid was been filled with pride, resolving his first ever conflict. But the sympathy quickly followed the pride, because after the players walked off and left Acid alone with the thief, the young mod had a good look of the thief. A heartbroken, starving mess of a being. At that point, Acid offered the lost person food and shelter. A friendship was formed. The former thief - homeless and alone ever since his life was ruined - gained a friend._ Now recovered, the former thief was Emmet. In return for Acid's kindness, the mod had supported Acid ever since he started Player End, and would do anything for him. Because at least he knew honor and how to be thankful.

"Done," Acid concluded with a sinister tone. Emmet then snapped back to reality and realized what was going to happen next. Immediately, his heart sank even more. First he betrayed Tara. Now he was going to be a murderer. "I reprogrammed the Player Nether controls. This should finish off that blaze hybrid spy." The admin activated the command block.

"Also, thank you for helping me trick that blaze into our trap," Acid added.

Emmet could not bring himself to reply. But there was no denying that the mod would perform drastic measures to help his friend, like this trap. That was how he honored his gratitude.

After all, Emmet was a person who would die for what he believed was right.

* * *

Char perked up at the sound of redstone. How could there be redstone outside of Player Nether?

The blaze hybrid turned and saw huge cube structure made out of cobblestone materialize out of nowhere. He and his two comrades stepped back.

"The hell?!" Madeline gasped.

Char cursed to himself. Azure was right! It was a trap.

There was another click of redstone, and suddenly the front wall of the structure opened into a wide gap, revealing unforgettable monsters inside.

Nethergators. Seven on them. Each had a bulky model, shoulders almost as wide as a ghast and a spiny tail that stretched three-to-five blocks long. If they were not swimming in lava, the gigantic brown reptiles were lumbering on deadly, pointy claws. But even these strong mobs had been victims of the corrupted apocalypse. Red goo oozed out of their skin and there were scars everywhere. And they were all definitely starving and ready to eat some players.

The creatures all turned their heads so that their yellow eyes (their eyes were attached to the side of their heads) could study the three players. Then without hesitation, they snapped their long toothy jaws and jumped off the structure.

The two pigman hybrids screamed and Char froze, eyes glued to the wide fanged mouths of the Nethergators.

 _Emmet, Tara...Why?_

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the writing quality, but I hope the content of these chapters were entertaining.**

 **School has started for me now and unfortunately, I didn't reach my goal of finishing this fanfic before summer ends. So sadly, there will no longer be weekly chapter updates because I'll be busy. I'm sorry but I hope you guys understand. I will still work on the next chapter!**

 **See you then. Reviews are appreciated! Take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeey, what's up guys? I'm really sorry for the 1-2 month delay! Well, school's a jerk like that, delaying fanfiction updates. Hopefully, these chapters are worth the long wait!**

 **The original draft was 13,000 words long, so another double update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Immediately Char aimed his new pistol at the Nethergator and shot the bullets. The pellets struck and jabbed the creature's open mouth and the colossal creature cried back. With only a few seconds, the hybrid dove away before the creature's enormous foot slammed where he had stood.

Char quickly jumped into the air and hovered out of the Nethergator's reach. Fortunately, the mobs were too heavy and all they could do was tilt their meaty head up and chop their mouths in contempt. But suddenly, a blast of pain shot at the man's leg. Char hissed in pain and spotted the back wall of the cobblestone structure was lined with dispensers. Arrows and arrows then shot out of them and Char dove back down, landing outside the storm of Nethergators.

The blaze hybrid looked back to search for Felix and Madeline. Their pink skins and shining blue armor stood out against the red ground and storm of dull red mobs surrounding them. The pigmen hybrids shot their range weapons at the creatures to knock them back. Char's heart thundered as he shot a couple of Nethergathors to divert their attention to him. However, after a stubborn trial, it could not lessen the Nethergators' attack.

The two explorers' pig-like squeals rang above the chomping and crunching jaws. Char froze and wished he could unmute and unsee that bloody scene, to be oblivious of the fact that he had let two players die. Not to mention that in the Nether, players could never respawn again. He had failed them.

All of the still unsatisfied creatures then turned to the last player. A couple licked their teeth, starving. They prowled towards. Char tightened his teeth and forced the memory of those hybrids' deaths out. He had to focus on himself now.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Char dashed away from the creatures and kicked himself to the air again. He flew away and towards the nearest netherrack cliff, which was on a nearby mountain. Char collapsed on the Netherrack cliff and lied still. His entire body ached, overworking himself from flying for too long. Heart thundering, breaths chunky and vision fading in and out to the red world beyond. His brain throbbed next to his skull, just like in the Overworld days cowering from the thunderstorms. The replays of the Nethergators flashed before him like a slow slideshow in this aching state.

For every replay, the man realized more and more how real that damn chaos was. That really was a trap after all. Intended to kill the explorers, just like what had happened to Azure's father.

Char had entered the Nether ignoring Azure's warning. Now, he was alone, with only guilt and pain to accompany him. Still lying on the cliff, Char curled up his body and buried his face into his hands. He should had listened to the kid. Now he had blood on his hands because of his carelessness. The lives of two pigmen hybrid who had done nothing wrong, gone and torn away. Just the thought pressed Char down with regret and he hissed a curse to himself. Felix and Madeline were dead because of him.

He was a murderer once again...

Murder...

Char withdrew the hands off his face, revealing his blazing brown eyes.

No, this wasn't his fault. It was Emmet's fault. Tara's fault. Acid's fault. They set up this trap. Azure was right, they loved targeting those who would challenge their authority, and disposed of them with these cowardly tactics. They were all so desperate to stop any uprising that they would kill to keep themselves safe. Char's blaze rods slowly levitated, twitching with anger. Char's breathing seethed in anger now and he tightened a hand into a fist.

Pathetic, the Player End staff was. But no matter, Char was going to finish this job, so Felix and Madeline's death would not be meaningless. And that their blood would be the last that Player End spilled.

Char pushed himself up and looked back to the direction of Hub Nether. Thank goodness that his blaze instincts gifted him a sense of navigation in this dimension. Otherwise, he would be lost, as he had completely forgotten the trail back after that fiasco.

He searched for one last drop a strength inside of him. Then with a deep breath, Char jumped off the cliff and flew back to the player colony, out of the radar of those reptilian monsters. He landed in front of the cryptic netherbrick building with only an iron door to greet him. Fortunately, probably because barely anyone comes to the Nether, there was no passcode. Only a button that Char hastily pushed. When the door opened, a sudden alarm went off.

Char cursed to himself. Of course, this building would still have an alarm. But he couldn't undo his mistake, so the hybrid dashed inside the building and through its rusty red hallways. The building was only one floor with six rooms inside. Char quickly scanned each room until he spotted the one he was looking for - the smallest room with a single double chest. Char immediately approached and flipped opened the chest, revealing a bundle of ten books. The files of Hub Nether. He snatched them all before running back outside without even closing the door. Char jumped into the air and sped away from Player Nether, the alarm still screeching through the hellish atmosphere.

Through his crazed heartbeat and racing thoughts, Char managed to fish out one emotion. A thank you to Tara for telling him where these files were. Though the cat hybrid did betray him, it was something that he had to be thankful for. Alas that was Tara's last act of kindness to him ever again. He couldn't forgive her for sacrificing himself and two pigmen hybrids.

If only he knew that Tara was just right there in the Player Nether prison, banned for trying to protect him. And that he was flying away from her right now...

* * *

Back in Player End, that alarm did not go unnoticed. The staff already concluded that it was the Nether Explorers' doing, though they had never expected them to go rouge and become menaces to the server.

But was what Acid had said. Only the scientists knew the real story of Acid attempting to kill the blaze hybrid and failed. The backup plan was to keep him in the Nether. The scientists hated it and grieved for Madeline and Felix's death. But the Lab already heard that three scientists were banned for defying Acid, assumed by their sudden disappearance. So better not add into the number of disobedient scientists.

Acid had also told the Portal Lab to shut down the Nether Portal until further notice, his backup plan in action. The Lab just had to oblige, as usual. When their admin promptly left again, the Lab was left holding their breath as they continued with their Nether experiments.

"Acid, I'm back," Emmet announced when he entered the admin's office. Acid looked up from playing around with a small command block. He readjusted his seat to a more professional posture.

"Did Golden Pork deactivate their portals?" Acid asked.

"Yes. Took a lot of convincing but it all worked out," answered Emmet, who was now standing in front of Acid's desk. "Now the entire dimension has a lockdown from the Nether."

"Perfect," Acid sighed. "Did they suspect the reason why?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I know the scientists are on to us. But as to be suspected. They're smarter that most of this server. But as long as Golden Pork doesn't lose our trust, it'll be fine."

"Hah, players are so gullible," Emmet chortled in agreement. Back in the day, he and Acid had bonded over observing Acid's former server and amused over the naivete of some players. The foolishness of humans was still entertaining today. And it was always better to share this amusement with a human who was still smart, like Acid.

"Though, in all seriousness, people will start noticing the lockdown and the disappearance of Char, even if the scientists decide to stat silent about it," the mod warned. "The rumors will fly around."

"I know," his friend breathed but with his voice still unbroken. "I'll take care of it when it happens. I'll tell them what they need to hear and they'll regain our trust again. Like before."

Emmet didn't say anything but emitted an aura of understanding. Of course he didn't doubt him. Acid had a talent in trivializing issues to people and erasing their worry. That was part of Acid's philosophy, or as he called it, his steps to creating an utopia. He had to keep his people under his total control first. Keep them away from skepticism and fear. Acid had been taught by his father how to bat away those two poisons, but he had took it to the next level ever since he became admin. The admin was smart. He knew who to play around with his people.

"Also, I forgot to ask." Acid brought up. "You sent more Nether mobs out after Char, right?"

Emmet flinched and his blue eyes briefly darted away. The analytical admin read the uncertainty in the mod, and knew that he was trying to improvise an excuse. To explain why he didn't follow his order.

"You didn't?" Acid exasperated. "Emmet, you were just near a Nether portal at Golden Pork. You just had to go in and ask a zombie pigman or two to go after him in exchange for their freedom from the factory's harvesting. And I know you never forget anything. Why didn't you do what I ordered?"

Emmet looked away again. He knew that he could not leave until he answered his questions. But just the same as leaving right away, telling the truth was going to scratch the decades-old trust between the two.

The brown-haired mod cleared his throat. "I ignored your request because I'm done with killing," he stated. To Emmet's own surprise, his words descended into a low growl. "I'll defend you. I'll ban players for you. But I'm now taking a stand against killing. Get another mod or do it yourself. I just don't want to be a part of it anymore."

A dead silence followed Emmet's growl. Acid's green eyes pierced into the moderator. The admin's hands flinched and he slowly got up from his seat.

"You can't back out on the one thing you're good at," Acid warned with a tone as dangerous as Emmet's. "Only you are able to talk to the mobs. Only you can tell them to search for Char."

"You can work around that on your own," the mod suggested. "You spawned Nethergathors in front of him. Can't you track him down and do it again."

"But still," Acid suddenly asserted. "This is the first time you've ever denied me. You made a promise to me to help me no matter what."

"I know."

"And you should also know that you could be dead if it weren't for me. You would have still been trapped in the Overworld with no home or power, and killed off like the rest of those slower players after the explosion. You agreed to help me create Player End for both me and for yourself. Because you owe me and want to get your life again. So why are you breaking your loyalty?"

Emmet turned away again.

"Don't you remember how you lost everything after what she did to you?" Acid pushed. "And everything I've done to help you? You have no reason to betray me."

The mod groaned in response and glared at the admin. Their friendship was not perfect and they occasionally disagreed with each other, but this was the first time in years that Emmet spat back.

"Yes, I do remember," Emmet answered. "And I still hate her, even after I got my revenge and showed her how I felt. But I'm not taking out my anger on the Endermen anymore. Nor on the dragons. And not on hybrids like Char. I just want to leave them be. No killing. I'm still grateful for you, but I can't approve of your murderous antics anymore."

Acid remained silent for a minute, breaking Emmet's response down in his mind. He wanted to craft an equally powerful counterargument. But for some reason, the purple-haired human struggled to choose his next words. Usually, he had a clear mind and could pick his responses right out of the air. But now, certain memories were invading his mind and clouding his logical thinking. Every time Acid tried to think of an argument, he instead recalled a past event, similar to what was happening right now. He mentally flinched and batted those thoughts away before giving up and speaking from his heart. He pointed a finger to the mod.

"I understand that you're a changed person," Acid sighed. "You've rebuilt your life. But you still haven't fulfilled your debt to me. I'll give you only a warning this time, but this better be the last time you ignore me. Your loyalty should never change. Because...because..." Acid's arm started to falter. "...You promised that you would never lea...betray me." The admin concluded by looking down, exhausted by himself already.

Emmet looked at the weakened admin with genuine concern. He wish he could say something to make this dead conversation less awkward. But he never had a knack to human emotion. So the mod exited the floor without another word.

 _He's changed. He's broken_ , Emmet told himself as he walked back down to the first floor. He had now gotten a better understanding of his superior and friend. Actually, he always knew about this. Emmet had tried to ignore it at first because he never knew how to respond to it. But now he could not deny that Acid was no longer the person that he first met back on the streets.

Emmet recalled the time when Acid had first reunited with him, back in the Overworld after they had gone their separate ways. At the time, Emmet had become independent again and made handsome gains in the server's underground gambling, but had never been able to rebuild his status like before, which had disappointed him. That was until Acid found him again for a catching up. And to introduce him to his plan to create an End haven. They had not seen each other for a few months, and Emmet had noticed that Acid was smarter and more ambitious than ever before. In retrospect, the mob realized another change in Acid, and the biggest change of all: anger. A venomous hunger for justice in those green eyes. An anger that had never been quenched even after establishing Player End.

 _But why is Acid so angry? What can calm him down?_ Emmet pondered. _...Is it because of what the Catcher Empire did? ...No, that's a stupid idea. That should be wrong...right? Maybe that change was really tough on him..._

He could not make a fair judgement of what the Catcher Empire had done to Acid because he had never saw it. But he remembered what Acid had told him one day in the middle of discussing beta Player End, though Acid had only explained it once and never wanted to hear questions about it again. According to him, those outside thoughts stressed him out.

Nevertheless, the moderator could not deny anymore that Acid had changed for the worse. He was cruel. He was mad with control and perfection. And for the first time in a long time, the concept that Acid was dependently clinging onto Emmet's strength and trust...made the mod shudder.

By the time the man reached the first floor, a nearby golem sensed his rare spike of emotion and glared a concerned look. Emmet was tragically closer to golems than players. He was naturally more comfortable around mobs than players, and mobs seemed to understand his reclusive emotions better than players in return.

Emmet's eyes met with the golem's red bionic ones, and his messy thoughts seemed to translate into the golem.

"Acid's...changed alot since I first met him," Emmet mumbled aloud. "It's worrying." The golem stared at the small human, something speaking in its eyes.

Emmet immediately knew the golem's message. He sighed in submissiveness, "Well, he's not the only who changed a lot." The mod looked at his pale hand, moving his fingers. "I've changed too..."

* * *

Acid sniffed and rubbed a tiny tear out of his eye. He needed to clear his mind, so he walked to a window and gazed down to the endstone land.

 _A_ _cid was born in the Lunar Phase Island, a server established on a floating island in the Overworld. It was inevitable that once Acid came of age that he would become a moderator_ _._ _Especially since his father was the admin of his server and his older brother had already became his second-in-command. Though during training, Acid started to think he was not good enough for his family, so he started to slack off his moderator duties, wasting the daylight programming command blocks and spending time with his close accomplice, Em._

Acid hissed at himself and shut his eyes. _Stupid memory_. He gave up, he retreated to his desk and collapsed on the chair and spun around it. He picked up the small command block and fidgeted with it.

 _However, Acid's life turned for the worse when the Catcher Empire began to cast their power over his server. The Catcher Empire, formally known as the Catcher Union, was an influential floating island server that was building an empire of islands in the sky. The advanced empire absorbed land and resources with one goal in mind: to conquer any servers that it deemed needing reconstruction. Corrupt servers. Weaker servers. Untrustworthy and failing servers. And worse of all, servers associated with the Sky Union - the Catcher Empire's long-time enemy. And Acid's father fell under the Catcher Empire's policing serpentine eye._ _The imperialistic players soon swept through the Lunar Phase Island. The Island's surrender followed two weeks later._

...the admin checked the pocket of his coat. He remembered the small gizmo that he carried around ever since Player End opened. It was a tiny tool with the skin of a command block. It was a really powerful tool that could...Acid pulled the tool out and locked it into his desk. He should not have that around when his thoughts were messy.

 _The Catcher Empire representatives arrested Acid's father. Acid's brother succeeded his place, but he was turned into a puppet for the dominating server's demands. He was manipulated into making many tough decisions, to rebuild the Lunar Phase colony to the Empire's appeal. Changing alliances, rewriting policies, brainwashing suspicious people_ _, all of these were steps to a new "utopia," according the to Empire. All of these steps performed submissively by the new admin. And more remorseful choices were made once the Catcher Empire declared war against the Sky Union and used the Lunar Phase Island for resources. In this diplomatic mess, the new changes caused poverty and discord on the island, but the Catcher Empire representatives were too busy with the Celestial War to take action. The Catcher Empire's "renovation" just caused more havoc in the server._

Did Emmet have those enchanted woolen blocks? Acid looked at the corner of the desk and saw one of those woolen blocks. Pink and shiny. Emmet had given one of those to Acid as a small gift for some reason. The admin picked it up and clawed his fingers into the wool. Acid sighed, as everytime he dug into the wool, the more tranquility was emitted from the enchanted block. Maybe these were useful after all.

 _Acid considered himself lucky that he was not hurt during the takeover. Though, his family was broken apart. Acid was there to see his brother transform into a puppet with no free will. It was a tragic sight. Acid continued being a mod. However, u_ _nder that diplomatic mask he had presented to his brother, the Empire, and later to Emmet and the Player End collaborators_ _, Acid was genuinely hurt by what the Empire as done to his server. He had felt useless against the resisting defense against the invading empire, and the defeat proved what an inadequate mod he was._

 _It was not long after the conquer that Acid stepped down as moderator and left the colony._ _He no longer had a place there. It was his fault that his family broke apart. He could not protect them against the empire. But he also blamed the empire for ruining his life and his home. He despised those Catcher Empire players who_ had _to interfere with his life and preach their foolish notions. Acid wanted to prove himself and his wrongdoers that he could create the utopia that the Catcher Empire failed to create. His father and brother would appreciate that._

Acid opened his eyes, realizing that Emmet was his last loved one ever. That was why he didn't want to lose Emmet. Not only because he was strong and useful, but he was his last friend from his old life. If this bickered soured their friendship, Acid would have no grasp of his former life. No family, no significant other, no friend.

 _This was why Acid began developing Player End. It was now time to establish his own rule._ _The utopia where his philosophy was law. Where he had every player at the palm of his hand, micromanaging everything with total control for the better good. No other enemy to threaten the administration. The fantasy could no longer be delayed. Acid would work day and night over it. He would get Emmet and others to help him, entrusting their unique assets to colonize the End. The End, a place where no superior players could restrict Acid. And that was how he liked it. No opposition and full power and control was the best server._

 _Before Acid left his old home, he searched for his best friend, who was an undefeated champion of underground minigames of the server. When he found Emmet, he explained his story. At that moment, Acid and Emmet bonded more. After all, Emmet had had his status, home, life and identity taken away from him. Now it was Acid who had no future or family. They had something in common, though Emmet didn't sympathize at the time. Acid asked for his best friend's loyalty to Player End and the request to overthrow the Ender Dragon Queen. His ally immediately agreed. After all, he could personally benefit from Player End too, to climb back up to power and his former life again._

Acid placed the wool back to its place. He cleared his throat. His thoughts were at ease again. He turned to the stuffed ender dragon that was across the room. He stared into her dead eyes. This server was his, he reminded himself. It was time to serve it again.

* * *

The next day, the door softly opened and Azure and Kendra entered the apartment.

"You should have told me to come earlier, not in the late afternoon," Kendra continued her rant. "My evening plans were ruined, so this better be as important as you say it is."

"Like I said, I'm sorry," Azure replied. "I promise I'll make up for it."

"Azure, who's this?" A soft voice asked. Azure's mother looked over her shoulder, still sitting by the window.

"This is your mom's home?" Kendra said dumbfounded.

"I locked myself out of my own apartment," the enderman boy admitted sheepishly. "And Flash is still at work. So we're at my mom's for now. Mom, this is my friend Kendra. Is it OK for her to visit?"

"As long as she doesn't break anything."

"She won't. We just need a place to talk."

Azure and Kendra settled themselves in the small living room in two recliners.

"So what's so important that you wanted to talk?" Kendra asked.

"You know how I said that I was helping to stop and overthrow Player End administration? Well, I'm stuck on that, and I need your help," Azure pleaded.

"Oh, yeah. You're sort of investigating with some conspiracy theories. But isn't Char helping you with that?"

"That's the problem," the boy exclaimed. "Char's disappeared and no one has seen him for two days. That Nether exploration was a trap and I knew it all along. And Char might be...might be..."

"Dead," Kendra finished a bit crudely. "But that does sound scary. Now I'm worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...actually, no. Not really." How did explaining feelings work? In his head, Azure could outline his emotions to anger and sadness, but somehow it was hard to actually say. He also felt numb, which was why he didn't take immediate action, and it took two days for him to hustle motivation and call Kendra.

The boy continued, "But the point is that I need to carry on the plan without Char now. The plan against the administration. Is it too much to ask for your help now?"

"Well, how do you want me to help?" Kendra asked sparsely and dubiously.

"I know you're really good with Endermen because you were one of the Cobblestones," Azure began. "And I can communicate with Endermen. So the plan is to get close to them and talk to them. You see, one of them told me that there is a someone in Player End who betrayed the Enders, and I think if we find out more about the traitor, we can learn more about Player End's secret past. I need you to lure the Endermen into Player End, and I'll do the interviewing. Can you do that?"

Kendra pondered, "Well, I can still glitch the server's barrier to let entities pass it, but this time, it'll be a small, undetectable glitch. Bringing one Endermen into the barrier will be easier than bringing five players out. But how can we bring Endermen inside? We can't predict when they feel like teleporting."

"Well, the Endermen are hungry for food and blocks, right?" Azure pointed out. "So after you glitch the barrier, let's place down a chunk of meat or a piece of cobblestone. And just like that, an Endermen will teleport into Player End, and right by us too."

"That could work!"

"So do you want to help me?"

"I'll risk it for you and Char. I still have a lot of porkchops left too."

"Then maybe we should start now!" Azure exclaimed. "I'll meet you behind the auction house 10 OV minutes from now. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll go get the food and experience points. See you there." Kendra stood up, waved goodbye and left the apartment. Azure sighed and sank into the recliner, relieved that his plan was going smoothly so far. As for preparations, he had already jotted down a list of questions he wanted to ask each Endermen about. It was written on the very last page of his Dad's diary, because there was no fresh paper available. The journal had two or three blank pages left, and Azure was planning to bring those pages to take notes about the Endermen's answers. He hoped his late father didn't mind. But other than those pages and an inked feather (that Azure only kept for emergencies), he didn't need anything else. Just to be there on time.

The enderman boy sensed footsteps and he looked up from his recliner. His mother was at the side of the chair looking down at his son. For once, her purple eyes were not filled with depression, but with concern.

"I overheard you," she said. This was the first time that she started a conversation instead of Azure. "How long have you been planning this?"

Azure paled. Was he in trouble? Was his mom going to prohibit this? Or worse?

"Technically, for about a week," Azure answered in submission, knowing that he didn't want to ignore his mother's question either.

"What is this for?" Another first: she narrowed her eyes and hostility gleamed in them. Azure could not even feel worried, but was in awe instead.

"I want to finally do something against the administration of this island," her son replied. "Or, at least, get them to reform. But we need to find facts to build an argument against their authority. Don't worry, Mom, this isn't dangerous." Azure finally sat up and waved his hands in emphasized assurance. "If I stay low, I won't get in trouble. And I'm sure I won't get hurt." _Well, at least I hope I don't get hurt_.

"No," his mother's voice tensed him. "...don't explain yourself. I understand. I won't stop you." Azure's body relaxed.

After a pause, she continued, "I have a theory that Acid killed your father. You probably concluded that too. I know you, just as much as I know my theory is true. This server killed him, so I understand why your plan must be done."

"I know," the boy agreed, reaching a comforting hand out to his mother. He and his mother were both wronged by the server's cruel ways. By Acid's cruel ways. Azure's mother fell into depression and loneliness, and the young hybrid never had a fatherly figure. And now Acid had possibly eradicated Char too. Another life taken away was the final straw.

"Azure, look at me straight into my eyes." His mom commanded. Azure obeyed. Both pairs of purple eyes synchronized. Their enderman-half, sensitive to direct presence of other Enders and their aura, buzzed. "Please promise me that you'll stay safe though. Please be careful."

Azure nodded, "I promise."

"Thank you." His mom stepped back from this unusually intense situation. And then the apartment resumed to its basic atmosphere, quiet and mournful. The hybrid woman sighed before adding, "This plan of yours is also my revenge against Acid. So, if you ever need help or a rescue, don't hesitate to call me..."

* * *

These were the traits that distinguished the damaged Nether from pre-war Nether: the sickly color, the absence of pigment and ghasts, and the eerie dread that the now-rare mobs or corruptive forces would attack you at any moment. Char had noticed these after spending a long time in this fiery dimension, every characteristic of the Nether now obvious to him. How many OV hours, or days, had passed anyway?

Char inspected the area one more time as another lookout for nearby mobs. He had been hiding in this small nether quartz cave ever since he grabbed Hub Nether's files. It was a really good shelter as he waited for his leg to heal and read through these papers. He had treated his leg and it was no longer bleeding. Though, all of his years in the Overworld taught him that the atmosphere's corruption could affect any wounds even after they heal. Char needed a strong potion of healing or golden apple to completely cure the wound.

The blaze hybrid distracted himself by looking at a nearby lava-fall. Actually, Char wasn't scared of the Nether as much as the Overworld, now that he had gotten used to the view. He had always like the Nether. In any other situation, the man would find the scenery calming, even though the Nether was poisoned. But at least the Nether was safer than the Overworld. If only he knew that before. Back in the Overworld, before Player End explorers found him, Char wished that he had been able to find a portal to the Nether. It would had been easier to survive in the Nether. He could had made a better life. He could had protected Cedric...

OK, trying to feel calm was unsuccessful, so back to work.

The man sighed and leaned back against the wall. He grabbed the stack of paper that was on the ground and combed through them again. Char already read through most of these files and winnowed out trivial records with a quick scan. These files included recaps of Hub Nether meetings and blueprints of water containers. A couple of them were procedures on using blazes as energy generators and taming ghasts for work. With a quick scan, Char concluded that Hub Nether had been more focused on using mobs to their advantage, unlike Player End who completely chased out the dragons and endermen. Not even a single Ender mob in that server.

With all of those useful files discarded, only a small portion of these portfolios remained, and the hybrid had organized them into two essential categories.

The first and biggest section were reports by Eric Fragments. Azure's father, Char presumed. He had to know at least something before he died. Char adjusted his glasses and continued reading the reports.

 _Report 3: The Endermen unanimously confirmed that Player End are using the Queen's island for their project. Acid wants the biggest island to work with, but the Endermen call him crazy for trying to steal from the Queen. After all, the Queen is still active and taking advantage of the Celestial War to spread more fear into the players. She will be extremely brutal to the Player End team. Not to mention that the Queen's island is also home to her close allies and servants - dragons who are just strong and fierce as her. Though, for us, this is a disadvantage for Player End. We can colonize the Nether faster than Player End. Acid seems persistent with his goals, but it won't affect our process._

 _Report 9: I found an Enderman who recently teleported to Player End's stronghold. He spotted the team working. They have blueprints of elaborate mob farms and a piston pressurizer. The mob farms are obviously food source. The piston pressurizer, according to the latest Minecraft update and Emmet's Carbon Theory, might be a diamond generator. The Enderman noted various materials like coal and carbon dioxide containers in the stronghold, which is why I believe that the piston pressurizers will generate diamond._

 _Report 15: There was a major change on the Queen's island. There's a new dragon who arrived to the island for two days. This dragon was never invited to the island, but the island doesn't want to kick him out of the island either. I asked an Enderman to talk to the newcomer to figure out his intention. I appreciate the Enderman's courage to speak up to its natural superior. Unfortunately, the dragon never gave an answer._

Char silently mused of these discoveries, but couldn't make any conclusions.

The man moved onto the next category. This one was only one folder.

It was the compromise. The truce that Hub Nether and Player attempted, but it failed to persist. Char never thought about the specifics of this truce.

 _The Duo-Dimension Compromise_ , the label of the folder read.

Hub Nether and Player End have decided to join forces and resources to create more philanthropic projects. Both teams were specialized in coding and breaking the rules of their dimensions, though each had their unique features. If combined, they could achieve new achievements to benefit playerkind. After all, they just both want the same thing - save playerkind, and the more saviors, the better.

Char flipped the folder open and there were three major files inside. One was a contract, lacking signatures. The other two were thicker and more preserved. The first one was titled "Endstone Moon" project. Char flipped the file opened and saw it was written like a science experiment and analysis. He was relieved that it included an abstract, which he read.

 _The Endstone Moon project is an Overworld recovery plan, if the forseen consequences are true. This project is to restore the moon, which is the immediate first step of saving the Overworld, by using the End itself. The goal is to reprogram an End portal and reverse its power. This should transport the entire End island into the Overworld to a certain spawn point - a sky island. Then with coding and manipulating gravity, the End island will remain in the sky and eventually fall into a rotation around the planet as the new moon. The first step is to experiment with the Portal Lab with smaller items..._

Char's curiosity spiked. He was impressed. This was a really heroic project. It was a shame that dispute prevented this compromise, thus disapproving this project. It was strange that hate was a cycle that never evolved into anything better and prevented goals like these. Well, thinking about it now, Char hated Player End, so he was no better than Player End and Hub Nether back then.

But what is the other project? Char picked up the other file and read the title, and flinched at the memory.

"Nether bomb" project.

Char didn't even have to read the file, which he dropped to the ground in surprise. The man jumped up and his heart raced, staring at the book as if it was a Nethergator.

He knew that project. He had seen it before! Back then, he didn't know its true name. He didn't even know what the point of it was. He only knew that it existed. And now he realized that it was a project not meant to be.

Why was this project part of the compromise? How was it supposed to be philanthropic?! If it was part of the compromise, then it should have never been approved! Never made and seen. An illegal project! Well, maybe that was why Char had seen this project developed in a hidden part of the Sky Union. Instead of being developed in Hub Nether or Player End, one or both of these teams had illegally continued this project in the Overworld's confinement.

This bomb project was obviously the development of a weapon. The Overworld Hybrid Force had first discovered its existence in the Soren Lab, another ally of the Sky Union. The Soren Lab was famous for mass producing Formidi Bombs for the Celestial War. The Sky Union had appreciated them, but the friendship had soured when the OHF had discovered this unapproved project. To develop a bomb even stronger than the Formidi Bomb? A bomb that could actually destroy the hardest material, like command blocks and bedrock? A bomb tainted with a corrupted element that could actually kill players?

Even Soren Lab didn't know the purpose of the Nether bomb. In fact, some scientists had claimed that they had never knew about this project, and that moles had been developing it in secret behind their backs. But it didn't matter, because the Nether bomb was still created. And if it was associated with Hub Nether and Player End...

Char had to find out. He quickly gathered all of these files, donned his armor and jumped out of the cave. He flew through the dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 of the second double update. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, another round. Ready?" Azure asked after looking around and confirmed no mods or golems were around.

Kendra nodded. She raised a hand to the End Rod fence and an aura glowed from it again. Within seconds, a section of the invisible barrier fidgeted with a sudden white glow. When the white glow faded away, Kendra tossed a porkchop onto the ground. After a breathless silence, a tall Enderman materialized out of the air. The creature peered down and Azure and Kendra quickly looked away. When the Enderman devoured the porkchop, that was Azure's cue.

"Excuse me," Azure began, slowly looking up, looking at the Enderman's shoulder, just in case it was still hostile. "Can you understand me?"

 _"Mmm?_ " The Enderman turned and Azure's eyes followed its moving shoulder. " _Yes._ "

"Can I ask you a few questions? If you also want to, we'll feed you more if you'll help us out."

The Enderman stared at Azure, who finally decided to look straight into its eyes. It was luck that the Enderman was not provoked.

" _What questions?_ " The black mob asked.

"Have you heard about the Celestial War?" Azure queried.

" _What Celestial War?_ " The creature replied. The same reply as the previous two Endermen.

"The player war in the Overworld," The hybrid adjusted.

" _Oh, that war. Yes._ "

"Have you meet Enderman-speakers recently?"

Instead of a gurgle, the Enderman mockingly points at Azure.

"Besides me," Azure muttered with annoyance. That was the fourth time an Enderman did that joke. "Like an older speaker."

" _Oh, yes. Eric was nice._ "

"You say Eric 'was' nice. So does that mean he used to be nice but then he betrayed you?" Azure was already itching to figure out the traitor. The previous seven Endermen were fruitless to expose the traitor that Azure was losing his patience.

" _No he didn't betray us. We just know that he disappeared._ " The Enderman corrected itself. Then it looked down to the floor sadly. " _Some Endermen teleported to the Overworld and saw his death_."

"OK. But I know that someone betrayed you." Azure continued quickly, almost cutting of the mob's last sentence. "What did they do? Did they help Acid?"

" _The traitor helped the admin player kill the Queen. That's why we no longer have a home_."

Azure was silent for a moment. This answer always bugged him. All the Endermen so far agreed that the traitor had helped Player End with taking down the Queen. Azure did know that Emmet was responsible for killing the Queen. But maybe he was not the only fighter (to be fair, Azure never saw Emmet as a fighter, so he certainly got some help). Maybe the traitor exploited the Queen's weaknesses, or maybe even fought with Emmet side-by-side. And the traitor was never acknowledged in Player End's history and only Emmet was accredited. Then again, this traitor never showed their face around.

"Hey Azure," Kendra called. "The Enderman's getting bored." Azure snapped out of his musing and noticed that the Enderman's eyes were wandering.

"Oh! I still have questions!" Azure exclaimed. "Do you know if the traitor is still around?"

The Enderman looked back at the hybrid and blinked. " _Don't...don't_ _know_." Azure's heart sighed with disappointment. Every Enderman had answered with that. " _I can't see or sense the traitor. But Enders can know presence and feelings. And sometimes we feel something. Something is missing h -_ " The creature suddenly flinched as if a shiver of water had touched it. Azure gasped at this new reaction. " _Wait, no! The traitor is here. The traitor is here!_ "

"What? Where? Where?!" Azure begged. He needed this slither of information more than anything else.

The Enderman was now violently shaking in anger. The urge to kill.

"Azure...we might get caught," Kendra warned. "If the Enderman gets louder and louder."

The Enderman looked straight ahead into the Player End complexes and pointed a shaking, bony finger. " _There..._ "

Azure spun and followed the mob's finger. It pointed to the Player End central. The finger was pointing at the lowest sign on a bulletin board, which was in front of the tallest obsidian tower. There were several players wandering around, but the enderman didn't point at anyone specific.

"Where?" Azure repeated.

" _There! I sense the traitor!_ "

 _Sense_...maybe if Azure became more in tune to with his Enderman side, he could detect the traitor. After all, the traitor was most likely an Ender too. Why didn't he think that before? Azure sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus only on the Enderman's grumbles. He felt only blackness under his closed lids. But the more he focused, the more...directed the blackness felt. Suddenly, he felt an anxious wave wash him. As if purple serpentine eyes were starting into his aura, judging him. And it was coming from...coming from...was it straight ahead like what the Enderman claimed? At the same time, this feeling didn't help exactly head. It was...it was...

"Azure! Let's go!"

The boy suddenly felt all other sense collapse onto him like sand blocks. He snapped his eyes upon and stumbled on his legs, because Kendra was dragging him away by the arm. Azure foolishly regained his balance and looked back to see a golem and a moderator attacking the Enderman. Where did they come from?!

"We got caught," Kendra gasped. "They found us." The two slipped behind an obsidian tower. It was at the edge of the island and they hid by the wall closest to the edge. Azure, now aware of what was happening, shrunk back to the obsidian wall with the older girl. The light footsteps of the player mod and the heavy stomps of the golem edged by until fading away. Azure sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" Kendra asked. "You zoned out. You didn't even notice them attacking that Enderman."

"Sorry," Azure whimpered. "I was an idiot for trying something stupid at the time. I was trying to sense something."

"It's ok. But now these moderators know that we've been tampering with the barrier again! They're going to assume that. Crap, we're in trouble now," the teenage girl panicked, digging her shaking fingers into her brown hair.

"Oh yeah. You've already been warned before by Emmet," Azure pointed out with a sour taste. "You won't be forgiven this time." The enderman hybrid stared at the endstone ground. It was not safe to return home. Not even to his mother. The moderators would eventually find them. So what then? What then? He didn't want to get in trouble. This staff had harmed his father and Char. They weren't going to get him or Kendra.

Azure perked up. "Kendra."

The human girl looked up. "Yes?"

"...our only option now is to leave Player End. Next time an Enderman breaks into this server, we're asking it to teleport us back to the outer island."

"Azure!" Kendra cried. "You're crazier than Mint and Cinder combined."

"But I don't want to get into trouble," Azure urged. "And you definitely don't want to either! This is our only choice."

"...true. But is that safe? Emmet can still find us. He managed to find the Cobblestones on that outer island, go there himself, and take us back. He could do it again."

Azure grumbled in frustration. "Fair point...but what if - "

"Found ya!" An adult voice exclaimed. Kendra and Azure jumped and screamed when a moderator jumped behind the obsidian tower. The younger players spun around to flee, but two other moderators appeared. The three mods boxed them against the obsidian tower wall.

Azure cursed under his breath. Player End truly was no safe place for the rebels.

One moderator rolled up their heavy sleeve coat and tapped on their moderator wrist band. One tap away from banning these teenagers.

That was when a gray blur appeared and grabbed that mod. Cinder wrestled the adult to the ground. Flash also appeared, tackling another moderator down. Azure was shocked by the sudden rescue, but this was no time to lose focus anymore. He glared at the third moderator, who was speechless by the sudden ambush. The boy turned to Kendra, and they nodded in silent agreement. The two charged at the moderator and pinned his arms and back to the ground. Azure squeezed the mod's right arm down as strongly as he could. Kendra had no difficulty. She even used only one hand to pin the left arm, and the other to wave a glowing hand over the mod's face. The adult's furious face suddenly melted to a tranquilized expression. Then the mod closed his eyes and fell limp. _A consciousness knocker enchantment_ , Azure recognized.

Azure turned to Cinder and Flash and saw they also successful knocked the other mods unconscious. There were glass shards around Flash and the mod she knocked unconscious. The girls were panting and looking at the crimes they had just committed. Tampering with the barrier _and_ attacking the moderators in the same day.

"I came out of work early when Cinder told me she saw you," Flash explained. "I grabbed a Potion of Unconsciousness, just in case."

"You know we're all fugitives now," Azure continued. "We can either surrender or leave the island."

"Both sound equally bad," his roommate hissed.

"But I'd rather leave than surrender. Because if we leave, at least we still have time to revolt later."

"...if we gather all of our belongings and food, we can last a couple of days outside of Player End," Cinder suggested.

"But what if Emmet finds us again?" Kendra argued.

"Hey, if we managed to overcome three moderators, then we can slip out of another moderator - any moderator - again. Plus," Cinder crouched down to one of the unconscious mods. She unattached the scabbard from the moderator's belt and unsheathed the iron sword. "We'll take these weapons. Weapons and more potions."

Flash got the idea and salvaged through the other moderator's inventories. An iron ax, diamond sword, more food, and potions of healing and unconsciousness. Azure looked at the mod he and Kendra had stunned. The hybrid spotted the shiny wrist band and slipped it off the moderator's hand.

"Heck, let's even take these," Azure suggested as he snapped the tool onto his own wrist. He browsed through the options of the band. Ban, teleport, review, report, message. Teleport and message would be the most useful ones for him.

Flash and Cinder grabbed the other two wrist bands.

"Do you want to leave now, Kendra?" Azure asked. The girl sighed.

"OK. You finally convinced me. Let's just get some food and beds first," she admitted. "But when we escape, what's next? Are you still going to find the traitor?"

"Yes. I think I have a lead," Azure replied. "I'll find this traitor and figure out what's the deal with them, even if it's the last thing I do as a free player."

"I'll help," Flash offered. "It sounds better than the auction house."

"And it's my only option," Cinder added.

"Agreed," Kendra concluded.

"Hey, we can sneak into auction house and steal some supplies," Flash offered. "Luckily, as a former auction house worker, I know how to bust in."

* * *

Kendra and Cinder slowly creaked a chest open. Flash kept watch for any auction house workers luring through the storage room. Azure sat on a chest, playing with piece of flint, lost in thought. Now that the idea of leaving Player End turned to a reality...the consequences of that choice were finally weighing in. Anxiety was constricting his stomach. He was well aware of what he was leaving behind. His innocence, his safety. His family.

 _My mom said that if I ever need help, I can call her to help me..._ he pondered. She needed to know about what happened. _...But she'll be ashamed that her only son turned into this runaway. She needs to stay out of this. But she should also know._ But it was too risky to say goodbye. He couldn't just walk back home and knock on her door. He would get caught. Plus, it was most likely that the moderators already notified her about this situation...how was she taking all of this?

"You ok, Azure?" Flash asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled to the cat hybrid. The boy sighed. It was better to think about something else. Maybe the traitor. Azure closed his eyes and concentrated again. Searching for that aura in the darkness. He was trying to sense the traitor's presence. But that previous feeling never came. No cold feeling of being watched. No sense of direction. Nothing. Azure opened up his eyes in disappointment. Has he done something wrong? Why couldn't he sense the traitor anymore. Just when he had a grasp of them! Azure sighed. Well, there was always next time. Maybe the Endermen could teach him how to concentrate better.

"OK, that's enough to make us last," Cinder concluded. "Azure, take these." She gave Azure and bundle of food and an iron sword. Now everyone's inventories were stuffed with furnace, crafting tables, a weapon, a bed, and food.

"So," Cinder continued as she adjusted her new ax holster. She had traded that iron sword for Flash's iron axe. "Should we head out now?"

Kendra was already at the back door, peaking through the window. The girl nodded. "All clear." She slipped the door open and the four players shifted out. Kendra and Cinder immediately shivered from the cold air.

"OK, Kendra, get ready for your last enchantment on the barrier," Azure said. Kendra gave a curt nod. They were going to lure another Enderman into the island, so Azure could ask it to teleport him to the other islands, and he could use that moderator wrist band to teleport his friends to his location.

"Quick, this way," Flash ordered. The four sprinted away from the auction house and behind an obsidian tower. Azure looked to see if it was clear again, but spotted an iron golem at the corner of his eyes, approaching the tower.

"Staff," Azure hissed softly. The four players fell silent and shrunk closer to the obsidian wall. The stomps of the golem arrived to the tower, but the golem didn't bother to look behind it, scanning the open area instead.

"I can't track them anywhere!" A hybrid moderator hissed when xe joined the golem. "It's like these kids vanished into thin air." Little did the staff know that Kendra tampered with the stolen mod bands, and managed to hide their player names from the server. So no mod could spot them or teleport to them via wrist band, and banning them would be harder to process.

"Remember that those mods woke up finding their equipment missing," another mod pointed out when she arrived to the scene. She shivered and nuzzled her face into her scarf. "Those kids could had used that to their advantage. Don't underestimate the intelligence of the youth."

"Where are they?" A familiar voice snapped. Back behind the obsidian tower, Azure swallowed back a gasp. Emmet had arrived, and the enderman-human hybrid was already feeling revulsion and fear from his presence. He begged this crew of staff to quickly leave.

Emmet rubbed his eyes before glaring at the female moderator. "Where could have they gone?"

"We only searched a portion of this island," the mod iterated. "They can't hide forever."

"I don't care," Emmet huffed and crossed his arms. "But do you have ideas where they went. Any leads?"

"Well, you're crankier than usual."

"He's mad that he was woken up for this," the nonbinary hybrid clarified. "He was just about to have a nap for his break." It was a given that Emmet adored his time alone to sleep, so it was a personal attack when his break got interrupted by these irritating dilemmas.

"Have you searched this area already?" Emmet blunted.

"The golem says all clear."

"Good. Let's move on then. Go."

The three moderators and the golem walked away.

Azure sighed, feeling as if a stormy cloud just blew away. He felt comfortable again now that Emmet was gone, so no reason to feel afraid or angry. Now back to escaping.

* * *

Char landed onto the netherrack and panted. Blood was dripping from his arm and he was clenching the wounds with a hand. He had a nasty encounter with another Nethergator during his journey and it managed to bite him. He weakly looked around his surroundings. Down below, the lava lakes appeared as mere dots. The clusters of glowstone imitated specks of city lights from a sky view. Char was countless blocks above the ground, now standing on top of a colossal netherrack mountain. He wasted the most of his energy and hunger on flying up and climbing this mountain, but it was the only way to approach the bedrock sky without the red haze in the way.

Char then peered up. The bedrock ceiling was only seven blocks above him. And his suspicions were confirmed. The bedrock ceiling was more than just damaged from the war. It was punctured.

It was as if a meteor crater defied gravity and crashed upwards into the ceiling. The bedrock had black shards protruding. The shards formed a crater. A dangerous sharp crater. In the center of this dangerous circle was a 4X4 gaping hole. No bedrock at all existed at the center.

There was a hole in the bedrock ceiling. The thick layer of bedrock that divided the Nether from the Overworld had been exploded open. And Char now understood everything.

Char sighed, almost ready to collapse. He had figured out the secret of Hub Nether and Player End's past. The final task was to report his findings to Azure. But at this point, Char was fatigued. All of his food was gone. His leg and arm were injured and aching. He could die on his way back to Player End.

Then there was a hum of a blaze. Char snapped out of this pessimistic storm and turned to see a small blaze approach him. It seemed perplex by Char's half blaze appearance. An entity who had blaze rods circulate him and blaze scales on his face, yet a human player.

And Char also found something perplex about the blaze. It was wearing a harness and head gear. The equipment was made out of iron. The head gear suddenly clicked a few sounds and the blaze's curious expression neutralized. The creature's now blank eyes faced the crater in the bed rock sky and it flew towards it. The blaze entered the crater's hole.

What was happening? Char kicked off the ground to levitate and followed the blaze. He swallowed a curse when his flying faltered a bit. He was running out of strength. This better be a short flight.

Char flew into the gap. His mouth fell at the sight. There were several blazes, all wearing the same headgear and harness. Above their heads was a metal ceiling. No, not just any metal. It appeared like a silver colored bedrock.

Char gasped when he noticed the blazes holding blocks and placing them around. And articulately spraying flames at the metal ceiling like construction torches. And analyzing the ceiling for any faults.

The blazes had built and artificial bedrock ceiling to cover the gap.

That headgear just be sending signals into their brain to coordinate this construction. But where did this strange material for this ceiling come from?

As if on cue, there was a roar. The hybrid briefly looked down to see two Nethergators, also wear harnesses and headgear, dragging strange silver material up the mountain. Char traced pink specks of pigmen approaching the Nethergators to unload the resources.

Char suddenly felt his entire body ache. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he struggled to float back onto the nether rack cliff. He stumbled upon landing and didn't bother getting up.

 _This has to be the work of Hub Nether_ , he concluded in his drained head. Hub Nether had trained Nether mobs. They had trained them to fill in the gap. But through brainwashing them? ...Ugh, Char was too tired to take a stance on this controversy. He couldn't care anymore.

Footsteps pattered towards the player. The man's brown eyes slowly looked up to the figure of a zombie pigmen that was peering down to him. Its green snout twitched as it craned closer to Char's face. Char's reflection shined in the pigmen's headgear, and the player saw how dirty he was from all of the soul sand and Nether dust. The pigment reached and nudged Char's face a bit, and the blaze hybrid couldn't even argue. The the pig squealed. Probably spotted the Player End logo on the helmet.

The pigmen then tugged out a notebook from its sack and flopped it right in front of Char. It waited patient until Char dragged a hand to open the book. Only three pages. The pigmen then returned to its group of mobs to continue working.

 _If you're reading this, you must be someone from Player End. And you found the source of the Overworld's demise - this crater._

 _I am Admin Hysteria, the former Admin of Hub Nether. Besides this letter, I haven't made player contact in years. I remained in the Nether. Using the tool I've developed for Hub Nether, I survived. Why did I stay behind? I wanted to bring the Endstone Moon project to life. The Endstone Moon project is meant to restore the Overworld by turning an end island into the new moon. Scientists agreed that restoring the moon was the first step to fixing the Overworld. However, the real first step is to fix the damage of the Nether bomb, the hole in the Nether bedrock ceiling, or the bedrock floor of the Overworld. The moon cannot go into the sky with both the Overworld and Nether's gravity pulling it down. We need to separate the two forces of gravity again. So, I trained my Nether mods to repair the bedrock crater._

 _As I write this, it's already completed. The last order I programmed into the mobs was to constantly reinforce the patch, which you probably saw. This stage is already completed. The next stage is the Endstone Moon project. Return to Player End. Obtain a two command blocks. Put one on the Overworld portal and the other on any Overworld mountain or sky island. F_ _ollow the instructions on the Endstone Moon Project file (located in the former building of Hub Nether). It's not even that difficult._

 _Finally, I must formally apologize about what I've done to playerkind. They were right, I am unfit to be a leader. I didn't use my resources well. The reason I disappeared was to fix my sins. I have finally redeemed myself. I just need another hero to finish what I've started. What Hub Nether and Player End started. Thank you for reading._

 _\- Admin Hysteria_

...this was hope. This was redemption. A reminder that there were good people out there trying to undo wrongs. Not only that, but a way to bring the Overworld back. That would render Player End useless. No more need to stay in that endstone hell. Playerkind could be freed, and the Endermen would have their dimension back.

That sold it. Char felt a small burst of energy, urging him to get up. Char placed one palm on the ground, then the other and pushed himself up with a grunt. That one push gave him even more strength. Enough to finally stand up. Step by step, movement by movement, Char felt the will to finally return to Player End.

Azure must hear about this.

Char ran by foot by the time he reached low ground. His ability to navigate in the Nether had saved him a lot of time to return to the base of Player Nether. It was the way he left it.

Except the lined rows of dispensers, shooting arrows. Player End was trying to keep him out. Char sighed. No way he could dodge these ones. Only endure the pain of a few hits. Char jumped and flew up the base. He winced when an arrow punctured his shoulder, and another one at his foot. Finally, Char flew over the wall of dispensers and collapsed onto the platform. His shoulder and foot cried. Suddenly, Char was feeling ill. The man instantly recognized the feeling as corruption and the blood drained from his face. Quick, to the Nether portals. Char got up and limped to one of them. Deactivated for now. He sighed and drunk his last potions of healing and strength. He readied his pistol and warmed up his hands. His hands tightened to a first when he reminded himself of his hatred to the server. Time to return.

Char snapped a finger and a tiny flame generated above it. He barely used his pyrokinesis abilities, but this was the rare occasion. He placed it by the empty obsidian frame. Seconds later, a purple portal materialized. Char sighed and dashed in.

* * *

 _BOOM._

Emmet senses were snapped away at the sound of the explosion. He and all the players spun to the direction of the sound: Golden Pork.

Emmet's wrist buzzed and he peered at the wrist band. _"Char has broke into Golden Pork. MODS REPORT TO GOLDEN PORK TO BAN OR KILL CHAR."_ Emmet's heart gasped and he scanned the message three more times to confirm that it was Char's name on there. He survived?! Char survived the Nether! Emmet wanted to sigh in relief, until he realized that Char was still in danger. And like before in the Portal Labs, he was ordered to attack Char. Emmet mentally winced and swallowed in his guilt.

He looked up from the wrist band and saw the other moderators charging toward the factory. Emmet joined the run. They barged into the building's iron doors. When Emmet finally entered, he eyed the factory. Zombie pigmen were squealing and squeezing out of their iron bar prisons. The Nether Portal had been reignited, presumable by Char. The walls of the building were on fire.

Emmet followed the sound of fire blasting and angry blaze hums. He then spotted Char among a cluster of moderators, fighting two of them by blasting fire at them. Another one joined in, and Char quickly reacted by shooting their head with his pistol, instantly killing them.

When the blaze hybrid finally knocked one mod unconscious (and the other retreating with a cowardly scream), Emmet saw how terrible Char looked. Face dirty with dust and blood. A bleeding arm, leg, shoulder and foot. But his eyes looked more alive than ever, an anger fire crackling in those brown orbs.

Eventually, the entire crowd of moderators backed away from the burning Char. The blaze hybrid turned and locked eyes with Emmet.

"...Emmet," he growled. Char picked up a sword from the ground and charged at the mod.

Emmet's eyes widened and he instinctively got out his sword and blocked Char's swing. Char pressed his sword onto Emmet's weapon, but then Emmet overshadowed his strength and started pushing the sword towards the hybrid, bringing Char's own sword closer to his face. The blaze hybrid snarled and his brown eyes narrowed. Before the moderator could blink, Char flicked his fingers and sent a firebolt at his face. The brown-haired mod yelped, dropped his sword, and jumped back. He wasn't even allowed to recover when Char slashed his sword across Emmet's stomach. Emmet cried and collapsed onto the stone floor. Pain was screeching. Blood was trailing down his mouth, but basically waterfalling from the gash in his stomach, soaking his blue shirt and thin coat. The wounded mod clenched his stomach and curled up into a ball. This was the first time in ages when someone bested _and_ wounded him.

Emmet looked up and saw Char pointing his gun at his face. Straight between the moderator's two blue eyes. Two eyes that were now shuddering in fear.

"Pl-please," Emmet begged. His voice was so soft. "D-don't kill me. Please don't kill me! I don't want to die."

"Incredible," Char muttered with no empathy. "Afraid of death. That's pathetic from a player like you. A murderer."

Emmet wanted to look away in shame. He never wanted to kill Char. But irony played a cruel chapter and now he was dying in front of Char.

"A murderer now at the mercy of his victim," the blaze-human hybrid continued to mock. "And also a traitor. I thought you were trustworthy! But you killed two hybrid with your trap, and nearly killed me. You deserve this, _Emmet_. And not long afterwards, this server will fall."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"A mission. But you're not part of this quest. Now, goodbye."

Emmet shut his eyes and brought his arms to shield his face. He dreaded for the sound of the bullet impacting his head.

But it would not sound right now.

"Take this!" A new voice doomed.

The sound of arrow piercing flesh and blood splattering.

Emmet peaked out from his arm shield and saw a dreadful sight.

Char coughed out some blood, dropped the pistol and sword, and lopsidedly stepped back. And two arrows were in his chest, piercing into his heart.

Emmet struggled himself up a sitting position and looked at Char with concern. He grabbed quickly grabbed Char's pistol and sword. "Char? Are you ok?" Emmet asked.

Char responded with another cough of blood. The hybrid clenched his chest and was trying to keep his balance. Emmet darted his eyes to the other side of the building and spotted the moderator, who was nocking another arrow onto his bow.

"Stop attacking!" Emmet ordered with a wave of a strict hand. The moderator immediately set the bow down, puzzled. The brown-haired moderator looked back to Char, who was just as perplexed. But then the hybrid player shook his head back to focus. Char kicked himself up the air and limply levitated. The man then made a dash to the door.

"He's getting away!" A moderator cried.

"Let him!" Emmet snapped. "The golems and the other moderators will take care of him." _Or better yet, they will not find him at all._ "Just focus on regrouping." After that final order, the he groaned and fell limp onto the floor.

"Emmet? Emmet!" Two moderators ran to the bleeding human's body. "You OK?" One of them fed a a potion of healing to Emmet. Emmet winced at the potion's disgusting taste and his fists and shut eyes tightened in pain. Nothing happened.

"By Notch, this is a really bad wound," one of them awed. "The potion is not healing this wound at all!" _They don't understand that potions don't affect me. And that wounds are more severe to me because of what I am,_ Emmet silently commented.

"Let's take him to the Portal Labs."

"No," Emmet asserted with a cough. "Take me to Acid. To his tower. He'll know what to do. Trust me."

A moment of reluctance later, the moderators carried Emmet to the obsidian tower.

"I've heard about what happened," Acid's voice greeted when the three mods entered the tower. "Is Golden Pork damaged? I - what? Oh my gods, Em! What happened to him!"

"He got really wounded," the mod explained.

"Here let me help him."

Emmet felt the two mobs gently place him onto his feet and now leaning his body against Acid's shoulder. "Thank you so much for bringing him to me. I'm forever grateful. You're dismissed now." The iron doors clicked open and closed.

"Em, what happened?" Acid cried. "How bad is it?"

Emmet slowly opened his eyes to Acid's concerned face. "I'm...dying. I'm still losing blood."

Acid quickly helped Emmet to the wall of signs and he pressed the passcode on the signs. The trapdoor to Emmet's room opened. With Emmet riding on his back, Acid climbed down the ladder into the endstone basement. The admin turned and saw one of the Queen's Ender Crystal in the center of the vast empty room. He set his trusted moderator right by the Ender Crystal. Emmet sighed, relief to finally lie down.

"Thank you, Acid," he breathed.

"I don't want you to die so soon," Acid replied. "Anyway, I take it that Char survived the Nether?"

"He's stronger than you predicted."

"...Did he say anything to you?"

"He said that the server will fall," Emmet recalled. "And that he's on a mission. I don't know why he would say that though."

Acid brought a hand to his face and mused. "Hmm, he was in the Nether...I have one theory...he found out about our secret with Hub Nether. Why else would he say that in confidence? He has a way to stop me now."

"How?"

"Endstone Moon Project," Acid concluded. "I need to deal with this. Stay here and rest. I'll check you later."

Emmet watched Acid climb up the ladders. After he left, Emmet faced the Ender Crystal. It was majestic and powerful as ever. He placed a hand on the crystal and felt its power transmit into himself. He sighed and eased as his stomach gash mended itself.

* * *

"Admin Acid, what's wrong?" The scientist asked when the purple-haired admin entered the portal room of the lab.

Unlike the concerned face he expressed to Emmet, or even the analytical one he painted during meetings, Acid had a numb expression, staring blankly at the portal.

"Admin Acid?" The scientist repeated. Acid remained silent.

"Can I help you?" No response.

Acid removed a small command block from his coat. Actually, it wasn't a command block; it only had the colors of it. It was shaped like a taser gun. His tool. The admin slowly aimed the gun at the bedrock fountain. The gun suddenly ignited, generating white electricity. Acid shot the electricity at the center of the fountain, hitting one bedrock. Suddenly, that bedrock block flickered, faded into a white color, and shrunk in size.

"Wha?" The scientist was suddenly grabbed by Acid and dragged out of the portal room. Acid sealed the door shot and released the him.

"Acid, what did you - "

 _BOOM!_

This had been the next bang in the lab ever since Char and Cedric arrived a week ago. Once again, scientists were scared out of their trances. Some were knocked off their feet. All eyes darted to the portal room. Well, what was left of the portal room.

That one bedrock exploded and obliterated the portal. It was completely gone. The iron walls of the portal room were smashed into iron ingots.

Then an outrage followed. Scientists jumped into the remains of the portal room (no need to use the door anymore) to pick up remnants of the iron walls. Others cried, "The portal is destroyed!"

"Acid!" The scientist from the portal room snarled. He faced Acid and balled a hand into a fist, growing a desire to punch the admin. There was something infuriating about Acid still having a numb expression. "Why did you do that?! That was our only way in and out of this dimension. _Explorers_ are out in the Overworld and now they _trapped_ there! What are we going to do now?!"

"No worries," Acid finally said, raising a hand in reassurance. He tucked that strange taser gun/command block back into his inventory. "It was a necessary." He knew that the Endstone Moon project would only activate in the Overworld. One command block on the fountain portal, and one placed into the Overworld, and the entire endstone island would be teleported into the Overworld. He had to lock Char in the End to prevent this. "Once we defeat the current threats, the rebellious blaze and those fugitive players, we'll find another portal and resume to normal. We'll just kill another dragon, regain a new portal, and relocate the Portal Lab to the new portal."

"Relocate?!" Many scientists choired.

"Relocation will put a halt to all of our experiments!?"

"Relocate on a new island? How am I going to visit my friends during break when we're on separate islands?"

"How _dare_ you put your own interests over ours!"

"It's necessary," Acid mumbled again. He didn't even have the interest to counter argue these statements that would usually aggravate him. "Don't worry. This complication will be solved within few days. Maybe even tomorrow. Just be prepared." With not even a proper goodbye, Acid left the lab. Then the scientists burst into angry rants.

Acid returned to the warmth of his obsidian tower. He approached the trapdoor to Emmet's room.

"Emmet, are you OK?" Acid asked.

"Yes!" A voice replied.

"May I come in?"

"Not yet!...OK, now you may."

Acid tapped the passcode into the signs and entered the basement. He looked at the end stone floor and the blood stains were still there. Other than that, the basement remained the same. Vast with a diameter greater than the obsidian tower's. Though the only furniture were chests located at one side of the wall. And the two Ender crystals, one at the center and the other by the wall. There was a lot of wasted space, but Acid knew that Emmet preferred this vast and empty room.

Emmet was by the wall of chests, lying against one of them. The blood was cleaned off him and he looked much better. The mod changed into a new dress shirt, purple instead of blue.

"Are you feeling well?" Acid began.

"I'm back to full health," Emmet answered.

"That's a relief," Acid smiled softly, but the smile seemed just as lifeless as Acid's null expression back at Portal Labs. "Anyways, I need to tell you that the portal to the Overworld has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" The mod echoed.

"Yes. By myself with this old thing," Acid presented the strange weapon that he always carried. "I need to keep Char out of the Overworld. He's locked in. Now we just need to find him and ban him. Then we can reopen the End to the Overworld."

"I see."

"You should know what that means," Acid continued. "Emmet, you need to kill the next dragon. No sparing. No mercy. Only kill. And soon."

Emmet perked up and stared at Acid with wide blue eyes. "Wait, really?"

"How else would we get a portal back to the Overworld," Acid shrugged.

"What...no. No!" Emmet jerked and dug his hands into his brown hair. His arms were shaking and he stared to the endstone ground in panic. "No, Acid please! Do I _have_ to kill them?"

"Yes. I won't say it again, Emmet."

"No, Acid, please don't make me kill the dragon," the mod pleaded. "I'm done with being a murderer. I've gone through so many years without killing. Please don't make me do this."

"But you have to. If lives are endangered, you would kill to save them. That's the principle of humankind, Emmet."

"Yes. But can we find a loophole? You're smart. You can create a portal from scratch with coding. Can you?"

Acid flinched. "You're my mod. Do as I say!" He shouted, finally expressing some real emotion.

That silenced Emmet to only heavy breathes. But deep inside, Emmet was screaming. The mod buried his face into his hands and rocked back and forth, refusing to look at Acid. Refusing to look at the admin he thought was his friend. A former friend. But there was no heart or consciousness left in that admin. Not at all.

"I'll give you the entire day off to rest. Maybe even tomorrow off," Acid added. "The other moderators will take care of Char. But after that, be prepared to do you were meant to do." Acid left, but his foreboding presence remained in Emmet's chamber.

* * *

"Char!" Azure flinched when he spotted his friend. He immediately knew that Char was alive when the Golden Pork was attacked, which was why the four teens remained on the island for a little long. The boy just never expected to find him this early: behind the game room, in the midst of the hysteria the other players were feeling.

Char looked up to the sound of Azure's cry. Azure was repulsed back in disgust at Char's bloody face. His eyes were half-open and had a dull brown glow. The wound in his chest was patched up to stop bleeding, but the cloth used was already deep red.

Cinder and Kendra rushed to help Char gather with the group behind the building. Azure didn't care of how bloody and dirty the man was - he hugged him. His vest and shirt got soaked from the blood, but the boy continued to embrace the man. Azure shut his purple eyes and felt the man weakly hug him back.

"I'm so glad your alive," Azure cried. Afterwards, the two let go of each other and Char stepped back. Then he collapsed onto one knee, blaze rods hissing in pain. Azure noticed that they were turning dull and the color of a browning apple. Azure read that it was the sign of an ill blaze.

"Are you OK?" Azure asked. "Do you need a potion?"

"Please," Char begged. Azure pulled a potion of healing III and fed it to Char. Char sighed in relief before coughing.

"Did it work?" Flash worried.

"If that potion didn't heal me well...it might mean there is corruption in me," Char murmured. Azure covered his open horrified mouth with his hands. No. No! Char needed to live!

"I'm still bleeding," Char continued. "It might be better for me to die and hopefully respawn. Meet me back in my house."

"We can't," the enderman hybrid sighed. "We got in trouble with the staff. They're looking for us."

"Damnit...Fine, then I'll come back to this area if I respawn."

"Or we'll teleport you here. We stole wrist bands from the moderator." Secretly, Azure was suspicious of Char using the word "if."

"OK, sure. Thank you. But that's not the main point. Here," the blaze man revealed two folders of files and offered them to Azure with a shaky hand. Azure eyes the two folders. His father's reports to Hub Nether, and the Duo-Dimension compromise.

"Hub Nether's secrets," Char continued as Azure took the files. "I learned about their projects and two of them are connected to the Overworld. You need to know that-"

Char coughed again. Blood spraying the endstone floor. Then he weakly looked up, urgency in his brown eyes. Finally, he voiced the answer.

The answer that Azure had always wanted to know for many years. The destruction of the Overworld.

"Hub Nether destroyed the Overworld with a bomb."

The blaze hybrid' eyes rolled back and he fell limp on the floor. He disappeared, leaving only damaged armor and a sword behind. _Char has died from blood loss._

* * *

 **Boom. A lot of things escalated. This has been a really hard chapter to write, trying to be sneaky with plot twists and foreshadowing. I'm afraid I didn't do well. But surprising or not, I hope this was an enjoyable read.**

 **See you later for the next update. Reviews are appreciated! Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooo, where to begin?**

 **Heeeeey, guys. It's been more than half a year since I last updated! I'm really sorry about the long delay! The school year has been very rough for me. And even when I had time to write, my writing skills became so rusty. Ugh. But anyway's I'm back. I will finish OwtE this summer, once and for all!**

 **I'm really out of my game. My writing is so rusty and bad :( I want to just finish this story and that's it.**

 **Btw, these two chapters were written a bit differently. These chapters have the most flashbacks and they alternate between flashbacks and current story. The flashbacks are purposely vague for a reason. I took a risk writing like this. They could either end up as great chapters, or fail and leave you in confusion. I hope it's the former. But if it's the latter, please let me know in the reviews.**

 **And two chapters? The original draft was 18,000 words long! So guess what? Another double update! I** **hope you enjoy these chapters!**

* * *

 _Oh, the frustration when you discovered something game-changing, only to have it pushed aside for later._

 _Dr. Vervain sighed as he skimmed through the blueprints one more time. The scientist had finalized the design of his Nether Bomb, but he could not start building it._ Oh, if it weren't for that stupid Dr. Jet, I would be gathering the materials already _, he hissed in his mind. But he reduced that anger. If he had waited years to get his degree, and months to discover the force of the Nether bomb, then he could wait for Dr. Jet to get off of his skin. Just wait._

 _The scientist memorized the details of the command block bomb before rolling up the blueprints._

 _"Do not show this to anyone. Not even to my co-workers," the doctor warned as he handed the blueprints to the Wither skeleton. Its bones creaked as the Nether creature tucked the scroll into its pigman-skin pouch. It was uncommon for Wither skeletons to cooperate with a player, unless the player was a Netherist. Netherists worshipped Herobrine and followed his sinister values. That was why everyone hated Dr. Vervain. The scientist was researching and experimenting terrible things in the name of Herobrine. Dr. Jet, a heroic scientist who targeted villains and hackers of all sorts, just discovered the Nether bomb design and was sending his men to stop the Netherist, again. All Vervain could do was hide the blueprints._

 _"I'd appreciate it if you locked it up in your Nether fortress and got your blazes to protect it," the scientist added. "Oh, and I know you're worried about the Ender dragon. Don't worry, I know what to do with him. He's not your problem anymore."_

 _The Wither skeleton saluted before entering the Nether portal, stationed at a corner of this Overworld lab. Dr. Vervain trusted Herobrine's creatures to protect his plans. Now he had to prepare his laboratory and defend against Jet's inevitable raid. The Netherist also heard that Jet sent his son to investigate. Though Vervain doubted that even Jet's eldest son would discover his plans._

 _But before preparing defenses, the scientist had to deal with the dragon._

 _Dr. Vervain deactivated the Nether portal, walked passed his many creations and his one-of-a-kind piston pressurizer, and approached the giant cage. The cage was enforced with an enchantment that Netherists sorcerers casted. Even the dragon inside could feel the Weakness Effect._

 _The adult dragon got to his feet when the scientist arrived. But the End creature collapsed back on the stone floor, which even he could not destroy. The dragon cursed under his breath. He drew his wings close to his face, just to rid the human from his sight. One black wing tattered, ruined in some accident years ago. Though this "accident" was the most unfortunate for the dragon yet, subjected to episodes of Vervain's crazy experiments._

 _Vervain sneered, knowing how much power he had over the End creature. What a tragedy for the dragon._

 _Though, being captured was the dragon's own undoing. He was the one who got himself banished from the End by the Queen. He was too smart for his own good and he was the one who overshared his discoveries about his own species. Discoveries about the Ender Crystal and discoveries of a force stronger than a dragon's bite. Discoveries that Vervain took to his advantage...and used against the dragon._

 _"The Nether bomb has been stored away," Vervain announced to the dragon, even though he was not listening. "That reminds me, I should thank you for the results of your personal experiments. A force stronger than a dragon's bite...that could potentially break bedrock...I'll recreate that force with my Nether bomb. But for now, time to resume with the Ender Crystals."_

 _The human turned to the small Ender crystal that was by the cage. Instead of pink and red, the crystal was gray and rusty black. This was Vervain's modification, transforming the Crystal from something that healed dragons into something that weakened them. He was hacking into the Crystal's abilities, finding endless possibilities of the Crystals and testing them all on the dragon._

 _"I've tried healing and weakening you with that crystal," Vervain mused. "Maybe I'll be nice and try turning you invisible with the crystal." He had to start with the basics - recreating all of the basic potion effects. Though eventually, he was planning to become creative and so something unique._

 _This was going to be great._

* * *

Now fully recovered and prepared, Emmet exited the tower. He was wearing only pants and his new purple dress shirt. He was not one to wear heavy clothing, since he barely felt the cold anyways. In fact, Emmet was feeling warm. Warm from the recalling every single event today. Knowing that he could had died today. Knowing that Char was dying. Knowing that Emmet had to kill a dragon. Knowing that an unfamiliar dread was crushing him.

But Acid expected him to face this storm and emerge from it unflinched, as always. Emmet was used it it. For now, he needed to do this task.

He stalked briskly through the server, staying close to the each of the end towers. He had no time and patience to be spotted. Players would flood him with questions about Char's attack if they encountered him. Emmet was heading to one of the residential towers - Char's tower. He knew where it was, because he himself escorted Char there. He did not know why he cared enough to remember that.

As he approached his destination, Emmet rolled around the golden apple in his hand. With his other hand, he felt the cork of the potion bottle in his pocket. Emmet had three golden apples. His potion had healing properties, but it was not a Potion of Healing. The "potion" was actually the special liquid extracted from the Queen's Ender Crystal. Only Emmet had access to it and could extract the liquid without exploding the Crystal. The "potion" was bizarre, but Emmet knew for a fact that it was strong enough to get rid of Char's corruption.

When Emmet heard the announcement of Char's death, he expected the hybrid would respawned in his room, but corruption would still consume him eventually. If the mod gave him the Crystal's essence for healing and the golden apples for strength, Char would be cured. The scientstis weren't allowed to help Char, but Emmet was never told those orders. Plus, he owed this to Char, after everything that happened...

Emmet arrived to the residential tower and shoved through the door. One player inside perked up.

"Emmet? You're ok?" she chirped. "How did you heal so fast? You don't even look injured!"

"Not now," the mod snapped before climbing up the stairs.

Though she was right. Emmet did not even tire or ache as he climbed up, despite the Golden Pork incidence. His strength had actually improved and he had not felt this fantastic in ages. Ender Crystals never failed - ridding all fatigue, pain, and even corruption from someone like Emmet. They worked back when he had to fight players, and they still worked now.

 _How will Char respond to my help? Will he reject me? Or forgive me?_ Finally, the mod arrived at Char's door. After fixing his brown hair, Emmet tapped on the door. No response. Another tap. Still no response. Emmet hissed in worry. He forced the door open. A quick scan with his sharp blue eyes and dread flooded in. Char was not in the room.

"Oh no..." the moderator whispered. "Is he...no, he can't." Emmet immediately looked at his band. He activated tracking mode. Where was Char. Where was Char. A wave of relieve washed over him when he spotted Char's name in the outer islands. He was alive. Emmet just had to follow the -

Suddenly, Char's name disappeared.

Emmet cursed under his breath. No death announcement though. Did Char somehow block his name from the tracking system? Did he get his hands on a moderator band? Emmet understood why. The staff would stop searching if they could not track Char's name, assuming he was permanently dead. Nevertheless, this disadvantage horrified Emmet. Char could be anywhere. The corruption was coming, and Emmet would not be there to heal Char.

With a heavy and worried sigh, Emmet left to room. Char, where was he?

* * *

 _It had been several years ever since the Nether bomb's blueprints were hidden away. Dr. Vervain would had never expected it to take that long. Now at last, the construction of the Nether bomb began, but in the Soren Lab instead of Vervain's lab, under the name Soren bomb._

 _One year after the blueprints had been hidden, the Celestial War had started and continued raging hate and violence among the sky islands of the Overworld. Neither the Sky Union nor the Catcher Empire had tired. However, the Sky Union had fallen into hard times ever since the Overworld Hybrid Force discovered Soren Lab's bomb. Originally, the OHF joined with the Sky Union just to finish the war. But after years of fighting with no end in sight, and exposing the Soren bomb, the OHF now saw the Sky Union as a lost cause and dropped their alliance._

 _The OHF hoped that the Catcher Empire, possessing the more logical leaders, would eventually end the war. Until then, the now neutral OHF had a new objective: to stop the Soren bomb crisis._

 _"A new message!" Char alerted when a tiny silverfish slithered through the cobblestone wall in the OHF underground base. The small mob wore a pin. On cue, a silverfish speaker hybrid slipped pass the blaze hybrid and picked up the trained silverfish. The silverfish clicked and hissed, while the speaker hybrid nodded to each claim._

 _"What?...uh-huh...ah, that makes sense," the speaker hybrid commentated. "Good, thanks. Oh, and give back this message." The hybrid whispered something to the silverfish. Then the silverfish flew out of their hands and slithered away._

 _"It said that the raid was unsuccessful, again," the speaker hybrid told the blaze hybrid with a sigh._

 _"Again?" the blaze hybrid replied. "Maybe we need to find a new way into Soren Lab. I can find another weakspot in their security."_

 _It had been months since the OHF started raiding the lab, but they could never reach the Ivor Room, the room where the bomb was being developed. Char had a personal mission to stop the bomb. Each defeat, Char felt more and more ashamed. The blaze hybrid was the soldier who had broken into the Ivor room and discovered the bomb in the first place. Everything started going wrong when he entered the darkest part of Soren Lab...He started this dilemna, and he had to end it._

 _But today, it was just another reminder that his quest remained incomplete and his hands remained bloody. Actually, no. It was more than that. Today was also the day Char had to meet_ him _..._

 _"But will we ever break in?" the silverfish hybrid groaned. "The Soren Lab knows we're trying to get their bomb. They'll be expecting us every time. Ugh, if they could only just give up and deactivate their stupid bomb themselves..."_

 _"If we only knew why they're still defending the bomb. And why they created it in the first place," Char added._

 _"Char," a hybrid general entered the room. "Your visitor is finally here. He's in your office."_

 _Char paled. Just like he promised, Dr. Jet had arrived. Char had not seen the human scientist for months. They had last met at the trial, but they had not even spoken to each other. Jet had recently told the hybrid that he finally wanted to speak, but did not state why. What did the man want now? Char knew he should not be surprised, but his heart was twisting._

 _"Thank you, General," Char could only voice. "I'll meet with him now."_

 _Char sighed, said goodbye to the two hybrids, and left the room. He weaved through the halls of the base. It felt like every step and turn dragged on and on. Arriving to his office felt like hours rather than two minutes. Char wished that his husband was by him. Cedric would had eased his anxiety. But he was not here. Fortunately, the human was living safely on the Overworld surface, far away from the Celestial War in the skies. Char often missed his face. He was grateful that he was still allowed to visit him, despite the blaze hybrid's troublesome record._

 _When he arrived at his office's door, he placed a hand on the knob. He could feel his heartbeat vibrating onto the knob. Char took another deep breath._ It'll be fine. Heck, I want this. I've suffered through this. Maybe I can finally get what I deserve _, Char assured himself in a twisted way._

 _Finally, the blaze hybrid opened the door and entered the small office. There was a steel desk there. Sitting in front of it was Dr. Jet. He was a human player with dark skin and even darker short hair. He had blue-rimmed glasses and wore a white lab coat over his suit. Char dreaded the sight of human scientists, but there was another reason to fear this one in particular._

 _Dr. Jet looked up to face Char. He had bags under his eyes and he yawned, "Char, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, Doctor," Char replied as he sat down behind the desk. "How are you?"_

 _"It's been well," the human shrugged. Char had never seen a scientist look this unconfident before. "And you? I've heard you are helping with the raids against the Soren Lab."_

 _"Yes. I figure out the weakspots in their security."_

 _"And it's for that bomb?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You never moved on either?" Jet asked. "...you know, my son had a theory the bomb was the creation of my enemy, Dr. Vervain. My son was always suspicious about the Soren Lab after Vervain's death. His stubborness led him to breaking into the Lab."_

 _..._ and that's why I encountered him _, Char finished in his mind._

 _"Heh, I saw nothing bad in Soren Lab before my son told me about the bomb. Anyways, let's get straight to the point," Dr. Jet suddenly butted in. "I'm here for the sake of my mental health...I need an apology from you. I need to hear you say it. I can't bare more months without it anymore."_

 _Char silently sighed. This, he could do, but it would not be easy. "I'm sorry about what happened to you son," he began. "I really am. Everyday, I wish things could had been different."_

 _"Thank you, Char," the human replied with a sigh. However, he looked down and seemed even more tired. "Thank you, but I can't accept your apology. You corrupted and killed my son, after all. I can't forgive you."_

 _"...I...understand," the hybrid replied. "I can't forgive myself either. I know I'm a killer." It was true. The guilt of his crime chained Char down and kept him up at night. He did not just kill a player; he killed him permanently and he would never respawn again. Char had been trialed on a neutral server and pleaded guilty. He came out of that trial feeling even worse when the jury gave him mercy. The blaze hybrid did not know why he was let off so easily. Maybe it was because they knew that the manslaughter was an accident. Nevertheless, Char had blood on his hands and had been trying to clean it off ever since. That was why he wanted to stop Soren Lab's bomb. Now he knew he would never receive Jet's forgiveness. So even if the OHF finally succeeded, would it be selfish of Char to finally forgive himself then?_

 _"I'll never forget what happened. Hearing you apologize helps, but I'll always see you as my son's killer," Dr. Jet continued, with some spite growing. "I often imagine what would happen if you didn't kill him. If Victor was still alive, he would had done so many great things. Who knows what he would be capable of..."_

* * *

After Char had respawned, Azure had immediately teleported him to the outer lands and removed his name from the tracking system. At the sudden memory of Dr. Jet's words and the Nether bomb, Char snapped himself back to reality. He was aware of the purple sky that was untouched by any ender towers. The outer lands. The man pushed himself up, but his arms shook with a sudden ache. Respawning did nothing to refresh his strength...

"Char! Please drink this!" pleaded Azure, who was sitting right by him. The enderman hybrid gave the man a potion of healing. Char struggled to stand up and accepted the potion. Azure silently prayed to whatever god as Char drank the bottle. However, Char suddenly winced and collapsed to the floor, and Azure's heart gasped. The boy heard Cinder, Flash, and Kendra, who were nearby, yelp with concern.

"Is this corruption?" Kendra asked. The young woman walked up to join Azure and Char.

"It feels like it," Char mumbled in reply. "I was corrupted before from the Overworld, but Tara healed me...Maybe Tara can heal me again if she were here."

"Oh, Tara isn't in the server anymore," Flash clarified. "She was banned for defying Acid."

"Maybe she got banned trying to stop him from attacking you," Azure proposed. Char had told him about how the trap set by the staff and scientists for the Nether exploration. "She was trying to save you!"

"...oh," Char said. Azure sensed guilt in Char. The blaze hybrid had probably thought that Tara betrayed him with the trap, and now he felt ashamed for assuming that

"But wait, if she's banned, that means no one can heal Char?" Azure added with a voice of dismay. He looked at the three girls. Flash looked down in shame, and Cinder and Kendra looked conflicted. "No..."

Azure could not believe it. Char, his friend, could die? The young hybrid felt the actual cold of the End biting him. Azure never knew what it was like to lose a friend to permanent death, and he never wanted to!

"Is there another scientist that we can trust who can help Char?" Azure quickly piped. The hybrid brought his hands together and clasped them together tightly. He held them close to his chest. Even though his hands didn't touch it, Azure could practically feel his heart's rhythm thumping into his hands. "Maybe we should give him more golden apples!"

"No," Char's voice suddenly butted in. Azure looked back at the blaze hybrid, who sat back up again. Char reached and placed a comforting hand on Azure's shoulder. "It's OK. Save your resources and don't worry about me. I've done my part."

"What? No!" Azure panicked. He heard the girls gasp in agreement. "We need - "

"The documents I found will help you. It'll give you a happy ending. I risked my life falling into that trap, so I'm accepting my fate."

"Char, this isn't like you. You have to help me. The staff is after me. I can't face them on my own."

For some reason, those words made Char suddenly flinch. His brown eyes temporarily blanked before he brought himself back to reality. Azure wondered what he said wrong.

"What's wrong?" Azure said.

Char sighed and turned away in shame. "You don't understand," the man began. "But I don't deserve to live anymore. I have to die for my past sins."

"What are you talking about?" Azure felt some disgust by this sudden change of attitude. What did he mean by past sins? Was Char really a good person? Behind Azure, Kendra clutched Flash. She hated the sad sight of this. Cinder looked away, hands clutched together in a prayer.

"You weren't like this before," Azure continued.

"That was before I discovered about the Nether bomb," Char replied. "And realized that it was the destroyer of the Overworld. You see." The man suddenly coughed into his arm. Blood sprayed on his sleeve, making Azure shudder.

"You see," the hybrid continued weakly. "Back in the Overworld during the War, I killed a player. Permanently. I felt guilty, but now I feel the burden even more. Because, if I didn't kill him, he would had stopped the Nether bomb, and the Overworld would have been saved. The dimension is destroyed because of me."

Azure gasped. His friend was a killer...

"What exactly happened?" Azure asked...

Char told him the story of his darkest crime.

"It all started when I entered the Soren Lab without permission. I was chasing after some Catcher Empire soldiers, who broke into the lab first, but I lost track of them. I tried to escape the floating island uncaught. I knew that Soren Lab scientists hated unwanted guests, even if they were from the OHF. Definitely because they were protecting their project, the Nether bomb. It was called the Soren bomb back then. As I was trying to escape, I encountered another intruder. His name was Victor, a human from a neutral organization. He didn't want to escape. He knew about the Nether bomb before any of us and wanted to destroy it for the sake of the world. He asked me if I could find a certain room for him. Being the bold person I am, I ended up escorting and helping him. This was how I discovered the bomb, and disclosed its existence to the rest of the OHF. We found the room, and there were several beta bombs made. Victor feared that the bombs would blow up the island and start a corruption infection. He brought a special command block to erase the bombs from existence. I helped him by fighting security and buying him time. He was almost done, but then..."

* * *

 _The four new players, all guards of the Soren Lab, barged into the Ivor Room. As Char had expected, the scientists called for security. All of the guards snarled, and feathery wings unfolded from their backs and ruffled, revealing that they were bird hybrids_

 _"Done with this row!" Victor alerted Char when the last bomb of the first row vanished. "One row left to go!"_

 _Char gave a nod as Victor lifted and placed the blue command block on the other row. He was sure that he could handle the new guards as long as Victor was fast. He prayed that none of those hybrids recognized him. It would ruin his reputation in the OHF._

 _The guards yelled and soared across the room. Char shot one of them down with his weapon, a gun. He aimed for another one, but this guard suddenly dove down, dodging the bullet, hovered towards Char, and punched him in the face. The blaze hybrid collapsed at Victor's feet. The man pushed himself up. With sudden instincts, Char blasted fire at the guard. The bird hybrid squawked and dove back._

 _"Are you OK?" Victor quickly asked. Char turned and gave a short nod. He also noted that Victor was a quarter done with erasing these bombs. He had protected Victor again, but how much longer? Char readied for another attack...only to realize that his gun was no longer in his hand. Damn it, it must had been knocked away!_

 _Char glared at an approaching attacker. Gathering up all of his focus and strength, the man aimed his right hand at the guard and blasted a few fireballs at her. The bird hybrid burnt to a crisp. Char's head suddenly cried in pain. His body could not handle more fire attacks. Where was his gun?He scanned the floor but saw no weapon. Nothing at all. Char looked ahead and saw a small table with some weapons..._

 _"I lost my weapon," Char told Victor. "I'm going to grab another one. Can you hold?"_

 _"Hold?" Victor looked away from his blue command block, giving Char a perplexed look. "...Ok. Sure, I'll hold. But be quick."_

 _Char kicked himself into the air, over even the bird hybrids' heads, and flew towards the table of weapons. He took a glance back. Everyone was still focused on the now unprotected Victor, who turned away from the command block and wielded his axe. The younger player swung his weapon at the approaching guards and scientists._

 _Char turned back to the table. It had axes, swords, arrows, and guns of all sorts. Which gun looked the best? Char spotted the most appealing gun. It was placed at the corner of the table, next to some enchanted purple wool. The gun was bulky despite also being small, and it was colored like a tan command block. It would do. He swiped it. He sensed it was already loaded, as it was rather heavy._

 _He turned back to Victor. The younger player was panting, but he managed to keep the seven players at bay. However, a guard suddenly attacked the weary Victor, slashing their sword at him. He yelped and collapsed. Immediately, a scientist run up to Victor's blue command block and grabbed it._

 _"No!" Victor cried._

 _"Give that back!" Char shouted. He aimed the gun at the group. They all spun around, and immediately jumped back in fear. Char clicked the gun. Suddenly, the gun generated a white electricity._

 _"No! Not that gun!" A scientist screamed. "That's still a prototype!"_

 _That last word make Char flinched. But too late. Out of his control, the gun vibrated fast, and launched the white electricity at the group. Char crashed back from the unexpected force and fell unconscious, unable to see the group explode._

* * *

 _The ceiling was a blur. So were the two silhouettes towering over Char. It was only when the two grabbed Char and put him on his feet when the man was able to focus. Ugh, his head ached._

 _A sound - a voice - finally formed. Several voices._

 _"What happened here?!"_

 _"We need more golden apples. This is corruption we're dealing with."_

 _"Are you, ok?"_

 _The hybrid guards were also being aided. Some had ruffled wings and some were bleeding. There was a black substance mixed in their fresh blood, dripping from their foreheads and wings. Some scientists were also wounded. A new player picked up some fragments into a white cloth. The remains of a blue command block._

 _"You there. Char." A new character, a pureblood security guard, tilted Char's head so that the two made eye contact. Char knew what was happening, though the dull color of his eyes did not show it. The guard noticed the gun in the man's hands._

 _"So it was you. Do you have any idea of what you've just done?"_

 _"No. What happened?"_

 _The guard stepped to the side, allowing Char to see the -_

 _The blaze hybrid blinked twice at the small crater in the iron floor. Along with the smoke, a black substance crawled from the crater and onto the unharmed iron blocks._

 _"You were the one who did this," the guard said. "An explosion and a release of corruption cannot go unpunished. And, unfortunately, one player already fell from the explosion."_

 _"Wait," Char gasped. "A player fell...I killed someone? Wait, where is Victor?"_

 _The guard sighed. "Unfortunately, we discovered that Victor was the victim. His respawning has been disabled and his code was erased. He's dead."_

 _Suddenly, those words stabbed into Char's heart. All feelings and concerns zapped away, replaced with heavy guilt. Char knew at this point that his dignity was forever gone. And his good heart forever chained by disgrace. Char's eyes fell to the ground._

 _"Oh man. What did you just do?"_

* * *

"I was trialed for manslaughter and the verdict was not guilty. But I knew no one would forgive me. I met Victor's father and understood his hatred for me. And I especially can't forgive myself, now that I know about the Nether bomb."

"So, you believe that the bomb in Soren Lab was the early Nether bomb, and Victor was the only one who could have stopped it?" Azure asked. Every one of Char's words sank into Azure and the boy felt a drop of shame in each.

"Yes. Hub Nether ordered Soren Lab to create the bomb. Victor had the dedication to find the bomb. He had the knowledge to stop it," the blaze hybrid replied. "And I killed him. I killed the person who could had saved the world. I caused the Nether bomb to explode because I prevented its end." Char turned away from Azure and tightened his fists.

"The explosion..."

* * *

 _Char was reloading his pistol when the Overworld shook._

 **BOOM**

 _The man stumbled and his vision jumbled. Even his blaze rods dropped to the ground, some falling on top of another and creating a clanking sound. With his instincts, Char rolled underneath his desk because he sensed particles from the ceiling falling down._

 _The floor rumbled and rumbled and buzzed into his hands and knees and into his entire body._

What the hell is going on?

* * *

"The bedrock breaking and the gravity..."

* * *

 _Char wanted to emerge from his desk only after the shaking ceases. But it had been twenty minutes and the rumbling still persisted. Along with the scream of the players and his recklessness, the man gave up. Char shot a gun at the window and shattered it open. He leaped out of the building and headed to the open sky._

 _The man grunted when he felt something tug at him. Did a wire or something caught his foot? Char did not see anything. But his revolving blaze rods stumbled and Char suddenly felt like he was carrying five anvils on his shoulders. Why couldn't he fly?_

Crap crap crap crap _, his mind raced as Char felt some force drag him back to the ground. He tried to land but he fell on his face. Spitting out dirt and fixing his glasses, Char jumped into the air again. But urging his blaze rods to move was fruitless. It felt like his rods were trudging through mud. Char stumbled on the ground again. He heard the cry of a familiar bat hybrid, and then the sound of a thump. Then the sound of a bird hybrid falling down._

 _What was going on? Why couldn't the hybrids fly anymore?_

 _Suddenly, the rumbling intensified and Char fell down again. Char felt the island tilting and he dug his fingers into the dirt. Was this reality? Was the island seriously tilting? Was everything seriously tilting to the left and sliding down before Char's very eyes?_

 _"The island is falling!" The squawk from a bird hybrid confirmed. "It's falling to the ground!"_

 _Falling? Impossible! Unless they were made out of sand or gravel blocks, floating islands could not fall!_

 _But crap, Char was gonna die. He was gonna die. And he had no clue where he would respawn next. He told himself to land somewhere safe. But where?! No, he could not stay on this dangerous island. No, he could not just jump into a lake and break his fall._

 _There was only one way. To fly. But Char had to focus._

 _Imagining his blaze rods swirling around him and the burst of flaming energy, Char dashed to the edge of the island and jumped off. His heart nearly stopped when his blaze rods fell faster than him, but he thanked Notch when the rods flew back up and caught him. Only 25 blocks above the surface now, he urged the rods to spin hard and fast like never before. Finally, he felt as light as a cat and landed on the surface with two feet. But he quickly collapsed to his knees in fatigue. He recognized that gigantic shadow casted on him was the falling island. Shit._

 _Char pushed himself up and hustled. His body felt like slime. His blaze rods fell and he had to pick some up. The man had to rush before the island fell on him. He cursed the stupid fatigue for slowing him down._

 _Char fell again. He pushed himself up when a figure suddenly teleported in front of him. Thank Notch, the enderman hybrid offered her hand. Char grabbed it and the two teleported far away from the area._

 _The two hybrids entered a prairie, free from anything but a simple farm and a few trees. But there was no escape from this strange force. Like the floating island, all blocks were falling to the ground. The farm's ceiling caved in and trees collapsed._

 _At this time, Char did not know that the "boom" was an explosion that shattered the bedrock below. The combined forces of the Overworld and Nether's gravity was strong enough to pull all blocks down. But that was only the beginning._

* * *

"The damage..."

* * *

 _Several other players arrived to the prairie as a safe zone. Safe from the falling blocks and materials, but not safe from the eventual fall of the Overworld._

 _The Catcher Empire sent three moderators to the zone to reset spawn points and to bring families back together. The moderators knew that corruption was entering the area, but did not summon a crew of scientists to address it. Handing these displaced players was chaotic enough already. If the players knew that they may die permanently, the noise and movement would become even more unbearable._

 _Char fidgeted as he waited in line. When he was finally first, he begged the moderator for the current whereabouts of Cedric. His heart sank when the moderator gave an uncertain answer. Where could Cedric be? What if he died, but respawned somewhere dangerous? Was he lost? Char swore that he would find his love after the disaster ended and the moderators dismissed everyone. Forget the war. The last important person in Char's life was in danger. But for now, the blaze hybrid left the line and sat on the grass ground, pondering about how he would search for Cedric._

 _"Oh my NOTCH?! Is that the moon?!" someone in the lines cried._

 _Looking over the strangeness of that statement, Char peered upwards. He thought he finally lost it, but no. The moon in the sky was bigger! Probably twice as big. Though Char could still see all four edges on the moon, and he noticed the edges started to tilt at an angle. The moon was falling._

 _The crowd of players exploded into screams and cries. The moon fell across the sky, becoming closer and closer._

 _The last thing Char remembered from that day was the moon finally crashing into a mountain. The following weeks were a blur of unstable days and meteorites raids. Nothing but chaos. The sudden invasion of the corruption spread throughout Minecraft. Something told Char that the gods and the Two abandoned Minecraft, leaving no one in control of the rogue thunderstorms and the sudden surge of monsters._

 _What had the world become to?_

* * *

"...that was all my fault."

Azure had heard stories of the Overworld and its dangers, but never how it was destroyed. And finally, he knew the answer, but it was a painful realization.

"So, what happened after the explosion?" the hybrid asked to change the subject.

"...I was lost. Scared," Char replied. "After moon fell, I left the OHF and looked for my husband. He was safe, and we've traveled through the broken world ever since. But everything would have been better if I didn't kill Victor..."

Azure silently cursed that he could not divert Char's spiral down to guilt. The boy reached out a hand.

"So please." Char batted Azure's hand and even made an attempt to move away. "Please just let me die. This is what I deserve for causing all of this to happen."

"No. Char, no!" Azure asserted. He returned to Char's side and turned the man's head so that they could look eye-to-eye. Azure could clearly see the guilt in Char's brown eyes now. "Stop saying that! You will live!"

"Yeah, Char. Listen to him!" Flash urged. The girls joined Azure's side, all having a pleading aura inside of them.

"I have no good reason to anymore. I need to die for what I've done. Save the players for me and read the Notchdamn documents."

"Why do you care so much about saving the players in Player End?" the enderman hybrid demanded.

"I destroyed the Overworld. I caused these players to move into Player End under Acid's rule and the endermen to lose their homes. They all deserve better. Now I'm more willing to die for it. So please save them."

"I want you alive! I want you to save them too!"

"How can I save them? How can I make up for what I've done?" Char questioned.

"It's not about making up what you've done. Forget about that! You can't reverse time!" Azure cried. "It's not about that. It's about restoring the End. When you, no we, save the Overworld, everyone will forgive you. I already told you, I can't save Player End on my own. Please live, so you know for certain that you've saved these people."

Finally, those words went into Char. The man briefly looked away, but the guilt in his eyes seemed to be fading away.

"Please live so you know for certain that you saved the Enderman too," Azure added. "Do it for them and the players. Do it for Cedric and my dad."

Char closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to push himself up with an arm, but collapsed with a realization of reality.

"Even if I agree, it doesn't stop this corruption. Azure," he looked weakly back up. "I'm going to die." The four words were a massive blow to Azure.

"No..." Azure whispered when Char suddenly fainted. "No. Please. Don't leave." The hybrid brought a hand to his mouth. His vision blurred. His purple eyes started to burn from tears forming. The water was painful. Damnit! Just, just damnit! Why did Azure waste time and not save his friend?!

"Kendra! Cinder! Is there anything we can do? Anything?!" Azure cried.

No response. The two girls were too stunned to act.

"Oh my Notch..." Flash's voice trailed.

"Please, someone..." Azure's vision blurred even more. "Anyone, help. Char, don't die."

Through Azure's racing thoughts and panic, the hybrid sensed another being enter the scene. Azure looked to the right through the blurry eyes and pain. The creature before him had long black legs below and purple eyes peering down. An enderman had teleported here. The creature kneeled below and handed Azure...something.

" _Enderman speaker, here._ "

The boy, with a shaking hand, grabbed the gift. He felt the shape of a bottle's neck and a cork.

* * *

Earlier, there was only one question that had thumped in his head like a heart beat. _Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?_

Emmet stumbled onto the endstone ground as a result of a rushed landing. The outer islands. Last time he had been here was because of that Cobblestones team. He arrived to the island through the same means as that situation. However, unlike last time, he did not have a moderator wait back at the main island, so that he could teleport himself and any players back home. Today, it was unnecessary.

Emmet scanned the islands and nearby chunks of land with his sharp eyes. He saw several Endermen, but no blaze hybrid in sight. The moderator heard his heart thump faster. He had circled around these outer islands twice now in a fruitless search. Damn it, Char must be beyond these ring of outer islands. If Emmet could not find him in time...

The moderator looked at the purple void sky beyond. Should he risk wandering too far off? Well, no one was around to see him. But would it even matter? Char could be anywhere and Emmet may never find him. Char will never get the potion and he could...

 _Where is he. Where is he. Oh god, what if I'm looking the wrong way. What if he's at the other side of the orbits. Oh god, I wish my moderator band could track him. I never realized how much I valued that thing._ Emmet felt a sweat form at his forehead. For a moment, he felt his human body close to melting. Out here, with no purpose, with no tangible situation, and with no Acid to guide him, he felt absolutely clueless.

An enderman gurgled. Emmet swirled to see the creature two blocks away from him. The enderman stared at him with perplexed eyes, examining the moderator. This was different from all of the endermen Emmet encountered since the beginning of Player End. Endermen usually feared him or were indifferent. This one sensed something. Emmet could almost feel it saying " _Could it really be_ you _?_ "

 _Maybe my panic made me vulnerable to the enderman's senses. One of them finally detected me_ , he concluded.

Suddenly, the moderator had an idea. An idea that suddenly evaporated all of his stress and anxiety. Emmet quickly checked his pockets for a wool block. Bonus, he also found some raw porkchops in his inventory. He had never done this before, but this was all for Char's life.

"Here, eat," the man offered and set two raw porkchops on the ground. He stepped away. The enderman picked up one and took a nibble. Then, Emmet held the enchanted wool block in front of him, and slowly approached the enderman. The creature briefly looked up to hiss, but was then entranced by the block's gleam. _Good, it's calm now._ Now, the creature and the moderator were only inches apart, looking straight into each other's eyes. No attacks. No gurgles. Just silence.

With his other hand, Emmet pulled out his potion and showed it to the enderman. The man cleared his through and quickly reviewed what he was going to say. Then, he asked the Enderman, "I have a potion and golden apples for a blaze-hybrid named Char. Have you seen him?"

The enderman blinked its purple eyes. Emmet tightened his grip on the potion bottle.

Then, a fortunate turn, the enderman nodded. " _Yes. He's with the young Enderman speaker. Why do you ask?_ "

"Good," the moderator sighed, relieved that this was going smoothly. "Can you please deliver this potion and apples to him? He really needs it. As payment, I'll give you this enchanted wool block."

" _Yes._ I _will._ "

Emmet, well aware that he has entrusted an enderman, handed the potion and apples to the creature. Then, the enderman teleported, and the moderator could only pray now.

As he waited, Emmet was left with only one question to entertain him. What made that enderman negotiate him? The genuine promise of that wool block? Or just simple obedience to the natural powers Emmet had inherited?

Emmet chewed on a nail. Finally having time to reflect, he realized that these hectic events made it harder and harder for him to maintain his character. Though, did he really feel scared about it?

Nevertheless, he was relieved when he heard the Enderman return. He turned and saw that the potion was no longer in the creature's hand.

" _The speaker has the potion now._ "

It worked! Emmet felt a smile appear on his face. "Thank you." The moderator handed the Enderman the wool block, as promised. The enderman looked gleeful, as if it was celebrating too, before teleporting away.

Emmet felt blessed that it succeeded. Negotiating with the Enderman was better than wasting time searching for Char. And it was also better than scaring and commanding the Enderman into his bidding, although that would had been easy. Hah, and Acid thought Emmet's proposal that endermen and players could get along was foolish. Compassion and the enchanted wool block proved themselves when Emmet saved Char's life. Emmet's confidence restored. His idea to create peace between endermen and players had a chance after all.

Since Char was hidden from the moderators, Emmet did not worry about his safety anymore. The mod turned back to Player End. Time to leave the same way he arrived to the island.

When Emmet found a safe corner on the island, sensing no witnesses, he landed on the endstone. He recollected himself, bringing his human hand to his view to double check. He rushed to the central tower and retreated to his chamber. He was glad that he had the rest of the day off. The rest of the day off...

Emmet approached to one of his chamber's wall, pressed his back against it, and slid down to the floor. He took a breath and closed his eye. It felt strange, but he was sure that he could cry in relief. He prevented the death of a good man. But he remembered Acid's orders. Tomorrow, he was to take down a different life: a dragon. And after that positive encounter with the enderman, Emmet felt more reluctant to kill the dragon. If only there was another way...


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2 of the double update! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Char gasped back to life, Azure's heart soared. Char was so shocked and immediately pushed himself to a sitting position, and that seemed to confuse him even more.

"Char!" Azure cried. The young hybrid embraced the man. The enderman's potion worked. "You're alive!"

Azure heard Kendra crying from relief and Cinder blessing some god.

"Wait, how?" Char pondered. "I don't feel the corruption at all anymore."

"While you were unconscious, an Enderman teleported and handed me a potion," Azure explained, showing the man the now empty bottle as proof. "My gut told me that this potion wasn't an typical potion of healing, but I knew it would save you. And it did!"

Kendra grabbed the empty bottle and tried to shake a drop out. "What was that potion if it wasn't a potion of healing? Somehow, it cures corruption."

"And why would an Enderman have it?" Char added.

"Life's been weird lately," Azure shrugged. "But who cares?! You're alive and healed!"

Char stood up. He wobbled a bit but he felt refreshed. He sighed. "Well, whoever was responsible, they have my thanks." The man turned to look at the Void.

Azure could tell that the man still felt guilty for living, but he also sensed Char's will, which he took comfort in.

"So, you believe that the Nether bomb destroyed the Overworld?" Azure asked.

"Most likely. Hub Nether designed it and ordered Soren Labs to construct it." Char responded. "And I saw it once before with Victor and I knew it spread corruption. But when it actually exploded, I didn't assume that it was the Nether bomb. I was used to explosions from the war, so it could had been a typical bomb. Plus, it's hard to reason and come to conclusions when the world around you is dying."

"Hmm," Azure noted. "Also, you said you saw the Nether bomb in Soren Lab. But that was on a floating island. If the Nether bomb destroyed the Overworld, it should had been located at the bottom of the Overworld, among the bedrock. That's why it was called the Nether bomb. Could the Soren bomb really be the Nether bomb?"

"It has to. Only that bomb can destroy bedrock, and destroyed bedrock is the cause of the Overworld's demise. I saw it myself when I was in the Nether."

"But...how did the Nether bomb get to the bedrock?"

"I know magic and coding," Kendra replied. "No spell or code can transport a bomb from a floating island in the Overworld to the top of the Nether. Especially if the bomb is carrying the corrupted element."

"If you ask me, those scientists just built a new bomb at the bedrock," Char suggested. "Victor said that the bombs were only prototypes when we faced them."

"Scientists purposefully planted a bomb underground to blow up the bedrock?" Cinder questioned. "...that's evil. Whoever created that bomb has no heart."

"Preach," Azure muttered.

"Look, I hate interrupted," Kendra brought up. "But we're just dragging the same topic. We should get going. Char, didn't you say the documents will help us?"

"Oh!" Azure brought out the document and flipped through the papers.

"Start with the Endstone Moon project," Char advised. "I have a better idea than a revolution against Acid."

"Better?" Azure repeated as he read the "Endstone Moon" document. The hybrid could multitask, listening to Char and reading. Restore the moon? Use the End? Wow.

"I couldn't find any secrets to use against Acid. But it doesn't matter anymore," Char explained, looking at Azure with a hopeful smile. "The Endstone Moon project is the key. We can restore the moon instead. This will give the Overworld a chance to revive itself and for the players to rebuild it."

"Oh, the moon can make the weather stable and stop the raid of meteors!" Azure interjected. "But what about the bedrock and the corruption?"

"Thank Hub Nether. They repaired the bedrock border between the Overworld and the Nether."

"But the corruption?"

"...that I don't know."

Azure muttered under his breath. "Well, I guess the corruption won't be such a huge deal if the death rate decreases in the Overworld."

"Corruption is curable," Cinder blunted. "If the Player End scientists can cure corruption, then I'm sure they can get rid of the corruption in the Overworld once it's safe to return. I don't know. Just suggesting."

"Oh, that reminds me," Char added. "I'm sure that the Endstone Moon project will motivate a change, but not a revolution. If the Overworld is revived, most players in the End will return to the Overworld. Staying in Player End and following Acid's rules will be meaningless. And the End is free for the Endermen again. That's why this is better than a revolution."

Azure understood Char's point. Acid would lose his control over the players if the players know that they could return to the Overworld, a dimension more spacious, brighter, and filled with more resources than Player End. Freedom. No need to fight for it. Just need to create it.

Char yawned. "At this point, I should have died and left the project to your hands. The instructions you need is in the Endstone Moon project and Hysteria's book. But since I'm alive, I'll help in anyway possible. But I'm getting tired now."

"Go rest," Azure ordered. "You deserve it. We'll plan our next move...tomorrow. Or when it feels like tomorrow. There's no clock here."

"Thanks, Azure."

Meanwhile, Azure returned to the documents. Kendra advised him to review the directions on reprogramming the End, to mentally prepare himself. Azure did not mind, since he was curious about how the concept worked anyway. He could not believe it was as simple as plugging a code into a command block. Though, stealing the command block would be tricky. But that was tomorrow's problem.

Azure moved on to the rest of the documents, with Cinder, Flash, and Kendra reading over his shoulders. After completing the "Endstone Moon" project, Azure began reading the "Nether Bomb" project.

Azure flipped the the first page, which greeted him with the cold words "the Nether Bomb" and a subtitle. The subtitle read _Vervain_. What did that mean?

The next pages were sketches of the bomb and occasional logs. The bomb was gigantic. At least five blocks high, the book claimed. The sketches identified the seven command blocks inside of it. Wow, the Soren Lab created several bombs this size?

When Azure found the first paragraph of text, he read it.

 _The inner workings of the Nether Bomb imitate the Ender Dragon's bite. However, with my amplified piston pressures and the corrupted element, the force of the Nether Bomb will be amplified to destroy even bedrock._

Azure could not believe that this was propose during Player End and Hub Nether's compromise. How would this benefit either servers?

Wait a minute...

Azure shut the document closed.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Flash snapped.

"I just realized something." Azure returned to the document on the Endstone Moon project.

"What is it?" Kendra asked.

Azure quickly scanned the document and spotted the words: _The Endstone Moon project is an Overworld recovery plan, if the foreseen consequences are true_. "Recovery," Azure searched for in the document. Finally, he found a convincing paragraph.

 _This project was created in response to the Nether Bomb, which reports claim to be strong enough to break into bedrock. This may ruin the development of Hub Nether and damage the Overworld. The Endstone Moon project will solve this problem, if the reality becomes true._

"Guys," Azure proposed. "The Endstone Moon project was created in response against the Nether Bomb. But, if the Endstone Moon project was created in response to a pre-existing project, then how could these projects be proposed at the same time during the compromise?"

"What?" Kendra murmured.

"Both of these projects were disclosed at the same time. But for the Endstone Moon project to exist, the Nether Bomb or Soren Bomb should have been disclosed earlier. That way, Player End would know its existence. But, Player End could have only learned about the Nether Bomb during the compromise, and they already came up with the Endstone moon project before they learned about the Nether bomb."

Kendra and Flash exchanged confused looks. Cinder pondered.

"That is weird," Flash commented. "So what do you think this means, Azure?"

Azure looked at the back of the two documents. All books or prints had the date of their publication on the back cover.

 _The Endstone Moon Project_ \- 3/29/98

 _The Nether Bomb Project - 5/15/83_

"Fifteen years," Flash calculated. "The Nether Bomb project was published fifteen years before the Endstone Moon project was published!"

"Umm, when was the compromise?" Cinder asked. "I don't remember dates."

"Same year that the Endstone Moon project was published," Azure answered. "I think the document was published...nine days before the compromise."

Azure flipped through the Endstone Moon document. He spotted the word "compromise" every now and then. He did the same thing for the Nether Bomb document. However, there was no mention of "compromise."

"Char," Azure called.

Char lifted his head up from the half-slab Endstone he was resting on.

"Are you sure the Nether Bomb was proposed in the compromise? This document didn't mention anything about it?"

"Oh, I actually didn't read the document," the man explained. "I only read the title and the memories came back, and I assumed it was Hub Nether's project. If it's not part of the compromise, I'm sorry for misleading you."

"No, you're fine," Azure replied. "But this is strange. If the Nether Bomb wasn't proposed at the compromise, then why was it in Player Nether's building? What is this really?"

Azure skimmed through the document one more time. He noted that the document's formatting looked distinct from the formatting of the Endstone Moon project's document. He also spotted several "my," "I," and "me"'s throughout the document.

"This document isn't even formal," Azure added. "I think these are just private journal entries from the guy who designed it. Vervain, probably. Who is Vervain, anyway?"

"Someone in Hub Nether's staff?" Flash proposed.

"No, it can't be. There's a chance that this project isn't even involved in the compromise, so probably not involved with Hub Nether," Kendra corrected.

"I studied Hub Nether's history thoroughly," Cinder added. "I know the names of all Hub Nether staff members by heart. Vervain isn't one of them."

"You know, if this project isn't part of the Duo-Dimension compromise, then it's possible that this isn't even Hub Nether's idea," Kendra reasoned. "Hub Nether didn't propose the bomb. It was just a guy named Vervain."

Azure's eyes fell to the first paragraph again. _My amplified piston pressures_. Piston pressures. Vervain...

"Hmm, something feels familiar about this..." Azure pondered. He handed the documents to Flash. "Don't lose these."

"Wait, what are you planning?" the cat hybrid demanded.

"I'm going back to Player End. To the library. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I just need to clarify something..."

* * *

 _"This is our plan, just in case the Nether Bomb is real and does explode," Admin Hysteria reiterated after her moderator explained the Endstone Moon project. "I believe allies should not keep secrets from each other. You plan involves your dimension, so Player End should be informed_ _. We just ask for your permission to use the biggest island as a moon, if it comes to it."_

 _Acid only blinked in response, but his green eyes showed clear interest. This compromise was going much more smoother than he thought. As long as it was safe, he was willing to permit the Endstone Moon project. Hopefully, Hysteria and Hub Nether would be just as flexible with his project, which Player End had yet to propose. Though, Acid had no worries. He just wanted to harvest the Nether's lava as an energy source. He did not see why Hysteria would deny his part of the deal._

 _The iron golem rang the bell._

 _"There will be a short recess."_

 _As Hysteria headed for a drink of water, she was stopped by two players. She noted that they were Eric and Nova, two of her spies. Hysteria felt the awkwardness of having her spies present, when she just said that she did not want secrets and distrust among the two rivals anymore._

 _"We must talk," Eric urged. There seemed to be panic in the Enderman hybrid's eyes. "We found something this morning."_

 _The admin sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private." She looked over her shoulder, where she saw Acid discussing something with Emmet. Eric and Nova's eyes followed. For some reason, Eric's eyes narrowed when they fell on Emmet._

 _When the three players retreated into an empty room, Nova presented a book to Hysteria._

 _"We finished our research on Moderator Emmet," Nova began. The admin's interest peaked. She ordered the two to collect information on Emmet's history. She knew about Acid's accomplishments and past, but nothing about Emmet, and she was curious about how this nobody became one of Player End's most reliable moderators. And now she could learn about Emmet's achievements..._

* * *

 _Hysteria called Acid to privately meet her before the intermission ended. The two key admins returned to the meeting room, but the mood between them did not return._

 _"Why did you summon me?" Acid asked, oblivious about Hysteria's discovery._

 _"Is your server associated with the Celestial War?"_

 _"No," Acid replied simply. However, Hysteria's bold edge convinced her that this was not his usual blunt nature, but a sign of dishonesty for once._

 _"Really? I know your old server was conquered by the Catcher Empire. I thought it would make you pick a side and have_ _bias towards the Sky Union and Soren Lab."_

 _"Yes, b_ _ut a good admin doesn't let personal weakness interfere," the man refuted with a flinch._

 _"...but a good admin wouldn't endorse a bomb that would end the world," Hysteria finally said. She revealed the document that her spies had presented. "I've been told that the Player End staff created the Nether Bomb, the very same bomb that Hub Nether fears."_ _Hysteria did not want to expose that she sent spies. She had to be vague and not mention Emmet specifically, and she knew Acid would be thrown off to ask questions._

 _"What?" Acid asked, taking the document and scanning it._

 _"I'm uncomfortable that Player End is creating a bomb for warfare," Hysteria continued her accusation. Acid did not take his green eyes off the document. "We just wanted your help. But if Player End is responsible for the bomb, I doubt this compromise to save the Overworld means much to you."_

 _"I - "_

 _"The two servers cannot have secrets from each other anymore. You should had mentioned this earlier. I feel like I can't trust you."_

 _"I have nothing to do with this!" Acid asserted._

 _"But someone in your staff does," Hysteria growled._

 _Acid took another look at the first page of the document. He sighed it defeat, not bothering to defend his server. He was not denying Player End's connection to the Nether Bomb. How could they enter a compromise with the server that was fearing their bomb? What would they propose?_

 _Well, no matter._

 _"Unfortunately, I believe the compromise is off."_

 _"Fine," Acid submitted, closing the document and with disappointment. "But you won't get Player End's agreement with your Endstone Moon project. You can't expect the one you fear to be your savior."_

 _Hysteria and Acid skillfully dismissed the meeting without exposing their previous bickering. There was confusion. But after Hysteria explained to her staff, and Acid to his own members, the rivalry between the two servers became even stronger._

* * *

Acid still believed that Char was alive, so he still prohibited the players from igniting the Nether portals. However, that did not stop the Golden Pork employees to return to their building. Although they had to wait for a few moments to resume business, they took advantage of the time to repair the building. Even if the Nether portals were reactivated and continued the flow of zombie pigment into the grinders, Golden Pork was not ready to resume production. It turned out Char had damaged some of the redstone circuits during his attack. Food was a huge demand and a daily challenge to satisfy, so the sooner Golden Pork recovered, the better. That was why the workers dedicated themselves to repairing and double-checking the building. Undivided attention so that Golden Pork could go back to business the moment Acid allows the portals to reactivate.

Emmet considered this a blessing. The players were so engrossed with the redstone circuiting and rallying up pigmen escapees, that they did not even notice him sneak into the building, reactivate one of the Nether portals, and slip into the fiery dimension. A few moments later, Emmet returned from the Nether back into the End. He sensed that he was still safe. He stuck a hand back into the portal to gesture the player from the Nether to come out. Tara silently emerged from the Nether portal. Instantly, Emmet deactivated the portal. He flicked a button on his wrist band and the two players teleported from Golden Pork to the central obsidian tower. Acid was not in his office, so the two players were only greeted by an untended command block.

Tara just sighed, unfazed by how she was suddenly transported from the Nether to Acid's office.

"This does not mean I forgive you," she murmured. Emmet did not expect her to change her mind, even though he had rescued her from Player Nether's prison. "Just, what do you want?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Emmet began. "But Char is alive and well. I'm sorry about the trouble Acid has given you."

Tara's tail switched and she took a step back. "But is he still in the Nether?"

"No. He's back in the End. But he'll be in trouble if the staff find him. That's why I need you." The moderator gestured to the command block. "Char received corruption, but I healed him and no one knows that. So everyone assumes he'll eventually die for good from the corruption. You know how to hack into a command block. Please, announce that Char is dead so the staff can stop searching for him. I already removed his name from the tracking system, but a 'death announcement' would ease the most suspicious moderators."

Tara narrowed her eyes at him. Disbelief flickered in them for a moment. Though at the same time, if Emmet was lying, she could not see what harm he was intending. Just so she could have her freedom, Tara approached the command block and typed in a few words.

"Char has been slain by the corruption," the command block announced to the entire server. Emmet felt relief.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you're gaining from this," Tara said without moving her eyes away from the command block. "I don't believe you're causing more trouble, but why do you care?"

"I never agreed with Acid's plan against Char," Emmet admitted. "I wished that you and the other scientists were able to stop him. So...this is how I'm making up for it. I saved Char. And whatever he does next, I hope he gives Player End what it really needs."

"Hmm." Tara turned to Emmet. Her ears twitched with annoyance. Even though Emmet disagreed with Acid, what happened in Portal Lab still felt like a betrayal. She brought her left hand to her right wrist.

"I'll convince the staff to free you and the other scientists from prison," Emmet added. "To them, Char is in the past now. So your crime will be forgotten. Plus, the scientists need you to help move Portal Lab."

"What do you mean?"

"Portal Lab is at a halt. The portal was destroyed."

Tara paused. "Wait, destroyed?! How?"

"Acid. The lab will be moved to an entirely different island. You can expand the lab there...after I kill the ruling dragon," Emmet looked away. For a moment, his heart, freed by the relief, was constricted by the dread of spilling blood. He felt like the walls of this tower were closing in. He almost did not hear Tara's response.

"Oh..." Tara whispered, looking down to the floor as well. Her ears flatten with pity. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like killing."

Emmet did not respond.

Tara was still upset, but she knew that she was the most understanding too Emmet, compared to the other staff members, so she could not leave his anxiety unattended. It was easy for the cat hybrid to sense his emotions somehow. She sympathized him as if he was one of her hybrid patients. That was why she had found it easy to trust him. And why his betrayal hurt her.

Tara sighed, "Anyways, what are you going to do now?"

"Just kill the dragon...I'll get over it eventually."

"You know, if you're truly sorry, you need to find a way to change things," Tara told him. "And I don't mean keep proposing ideas to Acid. You need to make an impact. Like saving people like Char. And stepping up."

Emmet sighed. The mention of Char caused him to look through the tower's window, wondering what the blaze hybrid was doing now. Tara detected that Emmet genuinely cared for Char. That was impressive. She had barely seen the two talk to each other. Emmet barely sympathizes with any player, but Char was an exception. Emmet cared for Char and appreciated his support, and those rare times when they did speak to each other were meaningful to Emmet one way or another. Escorting him. Explaining the central tower to him. His guilt for betraying Char was genuine.

Tara sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to the Portal Lab. Or what's left of it. Good luck with the dragon, Emmet."

"Take care."

Tara exited the tower and arrived at the Lab. Some scientists were surprised and crowded her with questions, but Tara had to bat them away. She wasted all of her energy by talking with Emmet, so she could not afford reuniting with her co-workers, sadly. She squeezed from the crowd and retreated to her office, where she finally collapsed. The cat hybrid rolled up her right sleeve, revealing the effects on her hand and wrist. The veins inside her wrist were turning dark. Being in the Nether's corrupted atmosphere, plus Char damaging Player Nether's system, proved to be too negative on Tara's sensitive body. She had been affected by the corruption. She had to work fast to prepare a treatment for herself, the same way she had healed Char from his corruption when he arrived.

* * *

Azure believe he finally knew what a full Enderman felt like - teleporting to a scene briefly, grabbing a block or two, and disappearing. Well, partially, at least. Azure could only teleport to the Player End Library with the moderator wrist band. Rather than an entire block, Azure quickly scanned the bookshelves and fished out a few certain books. It was easy for him, since he was well acquainted with this library. Though like a full Enderman, one only had to blink and Azure disappeared.

The hybrid arrived back to the outer islands by Kendra's side.

"Wow, that _was_ fast," Kendra awed.

"Told you," Azure shrugged. "Anyways, here were some books that may help us. One about Soren Lab. One about bombs."

Flash took the book on Soren Labs and observed the cover. Dusty and old as any other book. "What if these books don't have the information we want?"

"Oh, we can just teleport back to the library and find another book about the subject, I guess," Azure assured.

"And...if we find nothing at all?" Kendra suggested.

"Well, we'll find a way when that does happen."

Azure heard the gurgle of an Enderman. He turned and saw the tall creature approach the players with curiosity. Flash and Kendra turned away, but Azure had no need for that.

" _You're the one who keeps interviewing us._ " The mob recognized.

"Yeeaaaah," Azure replied. "But I'm not ready to interview anymore of you. But I'll get back to it after this."

The mob nodded and teleported away. Without the tall creature in the way, Azure could see that Char was sitting at the edge of the island, observing the shades of purple in the atmosphere. Cinder had joined Char, asking him questions about being a blaze hybrid and what the corrupted Nether was like. Well, at least socializing with someone would give Char a sense of normalcy, so Azure did not call Cinder. Plus, he knew Cinder was dying to learn more about the Nether.

Azure just reflected about the Endermen. He was supposed to expose the traitor to learn more about Player End's hidden history. But, with the discovery of the Endstone moon project, was the traitor even a valuable asset anymore?

"Umm, Azure." The boy turned to Flash, who was searching the index of her book. "Wouldn't it had been easier if you just found a book about Vervain? Like their biography?"

"There's no book on Vervain," Azure said. "If there was, I would know who they are and wouldn't have to go to the library"

"Oh, that's true." Flash closed the book. "But anyways, these books may not help. I just looked through this index twice. No mention about bombs, Player End, nor Hub Nether." The book about Soren Lab had no hints at all. However, Flash understood why. The bomb was probably still a secret when the book was published. Or, maybe the book was published _even before_ Soren Lab started the bomb's construction.

Flash checked the book's publication date. "When was the Nether Bomb document printed?"

"'83."

"Then this book won't help at all. This one was published on '81."

"Darn it. Then let's go through this book, at least." Azure opened up the book about bomb. "Let's see...Nether bomb...Nether bomb...wait, I found it!"

"You found it?" Kendra repeated.

Azure flipped to the indicated page number. It was its own chapter. It was a short chapter, but it was there. The name in bold. A sketch at the corner. The Nether bomb existed. Azure turned to the back page. This book about bombs was published on '86. That was still before the compromise between Player End and Hub Nether.

"I knew it," Azure concluded. "The Nether bomb was an old creation."

"Yeah, we established that," Kendra added. "And yeah, that basically means it wasn't supposed to be part of the compromise. But what else? Why was it in Player Nether? How did it even get involved into this mess?"

"Yeah," Flash agreed. "Even if Hub Nether did create the Nether Bomb before, they have no reason to show it during the compromise. Proposing to create a bomb like that...would not go so well."

"So why? Why is the bomb involved with Hub Nether?" Azure pondered. "And also, why was it built in Soren Labs, and suddenly moved to the bedrock layer?"

The three were perplexed by all of these questions.

"Ok, ok," Flash asserted. "We should focus on the most important thing: the compromise. It's obvious that the Nether Bomb was the reason why the compromise failed. But what if...it wasn't meant to be presented in the compromise. What if it was revealed by accident?"

"Accident?" Azure baffled. "No secrets can be revealed that clumsil...wait, I think that's possible. Hub Nether had spies! My father was one! And maybe Player End had some too. Player End must had found information about the bomb and thought it was Hub Nether's project. That could be the reason why the compromise broke."

"...what makes you so sure that it's Player End who exposed the Nether bomb?" Kendra asked.

"Well, the Nether bomb's associated with Hub Nether, according to Char," Azure replied. "So only Player End spies can expose the information."

"But...there's a chance that it's not. Char never actually read the documents."

"...hmm." With that, Azure picked up the Endstone Moon project's document and scanned the pages one more time. When he spotted the words "proposed by Hub Nether," he paused. "Oh, I'm an idiot. Hub Nether already proposed something. They proposed the Endstone Moon project, not Player End. That would make sense. So if they already proposed something, then Hub Nether probably assumed the Nether bomb was Player End's idea."

"It's the other way around?!" Flash said.

"Apparently. Which means Hub Nether's spies blamed Player End." Azure shrugged. "So we'll never know what Player End's part of the compromise really was. Never the less, it doesn't change the fact that the Nether bomb wasn't suppose to be disclosed at that compromise."

"Ok, I believe that Hub Nether could have discovered the bomb on their own," Kendra said. "But, how can they jump to conclusions to that? Why did they pin the blame on Player End?"

Azure, lost for an answer, looked into the book, hoping for an answer.

" _The Nether Bomb is one of the most deadliest bombs in Minecraft's history, surpassing the damage of Soren the Architect's Formidibomb. In theory, at least, as the bomb has not been crafted yet. Its current status is unknown._

 _"The Nether Bomb is designed by_ Dr. Emmet Vervain," Azure gasped. His heart leaped. He was almost too excited to continue reading. _"Vervain has also developed piston pressurizers that transform coal into diamonds._ _However, he is a declared Netherist and many of his inventions are more sadistic than helpful._ _It is unknown how Dr. Vervain got separated by his blueprints. On 2183, he has been killed by his own experiment on Ender crystals. So it is possible that his blueprints were lost when he died."_

The hybrid looked up. Kendra and Flash's eyes were wide in surprise and the two exchanged glances.

"Oh my Notch," Flash gasped.

"Ok ok," Azure blurted out. "If Hub Nether accused Player End for designing the Nether Bomb, I don't blame them. The inventor of the Nether Bomb is Emmet, or at least a player who shares him name. They must had ordered spies to learn more about Emmet, but they learned about Vervain instead and discovered the bomb."

"Well, it's definitely someone who shares his name. Because Vervain's dead. Emmet's not dead," Flash muttered. "But, it's stupid that Hub Nether accused Emmet of being the bomb's inventor. The staff has the power to analyze and track player's code. Vervain and Emmet's code should be different. They have no excuse."

"You're right. They should have known that our Emmet is not Vervain." Azure reread the one part. _Dr. Vervain has been killed by his own experiment on Ender crystals_. Enter crystal experiments...he swore he had read that before. In fact, he read it recently! In his father's logs. "Emmet's code should be different from Vervain's...unless." Azure's mind returned to the Ender crystal experiment.

Azure gasped and he dropped the book. He took a few steps back and tried to breath. "Oh my god...Oh my god."

"Azure!" Flash cried, grabbing Azure's arm and shoulder so that he would not fall or stumble. "Are you ok?"

"Guys, I think...I think - "

Azure's wrist buzzed. He peered down at the wrist band. There was an alert.

"Attention Moderators: Moderator Emmet will kill an Ender Dragon tomorrow. FYI. Do not worry about his disappearance from the main island."

"Kill?" Flash said when she read her wrist band.

"Guys," Cinder called. She approached them. She had read her wrist band. "Did you hear about this?"

"I can't believe that's actually happening," Kendra murmured. "I know Emmet barely kills."

"...Guys," Azure began. He looked up with a serious expression. "We have to stop Emmet from killing the dragon. I need to talk to him..."

* * *

 _They returned to the End two days after the meeting with Hub Nether. In its beta version, Player End only presented the Portal Lab and the central tower. The staff had yet to hallow out the other towers, chase out all of the Endermen, and to build Golden Pork._

 _Acid and Emmet entered the admin's office. Acid approached the desk and hit a fist down in anger._

 _"Damn it," Acid muttered. He and Emmet have confronted Dr. Vervain before. They did not expect that his history would interfere. But alas, it did and it turned out to be a huge risk. Acid was hoping for cooperation with a competent server. But he was alone...again._

 _Emmet walk to his side. "I'm sorry." His assistant lowered his head in shame. "I should have -"_

 _"No, it's not your fault," Acid replied. "You had no choice. Taking Vervain's identity was your only option."_

 _"But still, I made a burden for you."_

 _"No. Hub Nether did. Why can't Hysteria trust me?" Acid sighed and looked through the window. "Why did she send spies after you?"_

 _"Well, if an admin was seen working with a sadistic Netherist scientist, of course she would distrust you," Emmet sassed. But he realized that he should not call out Acid's nearsightedness. "Well...I'm frustrated that Vervain was brought back. I hate him."_

 _"I hate him too."_

 _"I hate him almost as much as_ her _. What that ender crystal experiment did to him, he deserved it."_

 _Acid sighed. "Anyway, go check in with Agate. I need a moment to myself."_

 _"Yes, Acid."_

 _When Emmet went downstairs, Acid returned to the desk. Acid took the file out of his inventory and set it down. He flipped to that one sketch of the Nether bomb. He had kept the document Hysteria showed him. She never asked for it back._

 _The bomb was a lot bigger than he originally imagined. Though, technology had advanced a lot ever since Vervain's passing, thanks for the ambitious Celestial War. Acid narrowed his eyes and he studied the design. He could not help but comment of the inefficient use of resources and space. He knew someone who could redesign this much better._

* * *

The staff did not mind how Emmet never killed Ender dragons. In fact, they preferred it that way. No deaths meant no portals and Ender dragons eggs to spawn, and everyone hated how it took hours to deconstruct the portals.

But this time, the staff did not respond with dread about the deconstruction, but concern. Emmet suddenly had to kill. He just preached about keeping Endermen alive. Why this sudden change? They knew that a new portal had to be spawned, but was Emmet OK with this?

"It's today, huh?" One female moderator said. "I can't believe it was only yesterday when Acid announced that Emmet will kill the dragon."

"I wonder if Emmet's OK with it," Ink commented with her mother. She handed her mother a slice of toast. Ink was still upset that Emmet prohibited the Cobblestones from helping the Endermen. But Ink just wanted to do something humane, just like how Emmet wanted to spare the dragon. Ink could not help but sympathize for the moderator.

"I have no idea," the moderator said to her daughter. "I haven't seen him all day. Well, he's usually gone all day when he has to fight a dragon." The moderators just assume that Emmet was travelling to the new island. Though, they did not know why he had to leave so early. They just assumed that a command block would teleport him to each new island. But no, apparently, he had to travel for hours to arrive.

The scientists were just as concerned as the moderators. Well, except one scientist.

"Ugh, damnit," Tara muttered as she got up to her feet again. She had only exited her office once, and that was when she had to scrap through the auction house for ingredients. Finally, she had brewed a potion that was able to heal her corruption. But, like when she treated Char, it was not an immediate impact. She had to rest. Tara fell to her desk chair, looked to the ceiling, and took a deep breath.

She resisted the urge to scratch her arms. The corruption had traveled to almost all of her body, but at least it would not affect anything further now that she had drank the potion. Her veins were still dark and she still felt weak.

She just had to rest and wait for the potion to erase all of the corruption. She knew that she would be fine. But she would only be ok once the healing process ends. She was still dying.

"Just rest, just rest," Tara muttered, placing her arms on the desk and tucking her face in them. "Just rest..."

* * *

Acid paced around his office, making occasional glances to the stuffed Ender dragon princess. Once Emmet notified him that he had arrived to the new End island, Acid would teleport there. Acid was the only staff member who sees Emmet fight the dragon. The admin was protected, but he did not have to join Emmet's fight. He was only there just in case something when out of control. Acid had always been Emmet's last minute protector. That was how they met, after all. And that was the basic of their cooperation to this very day.

Acid could not stop imagining the defeat of this dragon. It was not because he was fascinating about expanding Player End. But slaying the dragon would highlight Emmet's loyalty to the admin. Acid wanted to feel that security again, especially after these recent days.

He also knew that Emmet _would_ prove his loyalty to him eventually. Acid was looking forward to it without any dread at all.

* * *

"Good news! I negotiated with an enderman!" Azure announced to his team. "It agreed that it'll find Emmet and the dragon. And once it does, we can teleport to that island to stop him."

Char overheard this. The man was still overseeing the Void at the edge of the outer island. He knew could kill dragons, but it was strange to know that Emmet could possibly be fighting one right now.

Would he actually do it? No, Char did not doubt Emmet's strength. But...would Emmet make the choice to kill it? Char would not put this much thought if Emmet had not let him free back at Golden Pork. Ugh, just remembering Nethergators and the trap made Char's muscles tense. The vengeful anger Char felt at Golden Pork was still fresh in his mind. He hated Emmet, but the man confused him. The man tricked him, yet he spared him. Why?

"Char?"

The man looked over his shoulder to see the enderman hybrid approach him.

"I want you to come with us to the fight," Azure requested. "Like, it's important that everyone comes."

"Well, I have nothing else to do. You're free to teleport me wherever you want." Char turned back to the Void. "So, you plan to stop Emmet from killing the dragon?"

"Yup," Azure said. "One of our goals was saving the dragons and the endermen, remember? For some reason, I want to make sure no blood spills at all until we achieve that goal. No dragon killed. I want all remaining dragons to have a sense of freedom. All of them."

"You know, I have a feeling he won't actually kill the dragon," Char finally admitted. "Azure, Emmet isn't bad. He spared me when he could have sent the mods after me. And like I said before, he has some good ideas and a good heart."

"...I'm giving Emmet the benefit of the doubt this time," Azure said. "Because I really need to speak to him."

"Speak to him about what?"

"You'll see." Azure joined Char's side to view the Void. Azure trusted Char's belief in Emmet, but the boy knew that Char had barely seen the truth of the moderator.

Azure's heart was racing. He would take a huge risk when he encountered Emmet. But he knew it was necessary. Player End's secrets had to end.

Azure sensed an enderman teleporting. He whirled around and the enderman seemed out of breath and yet alert.

" _Speaker! We located Emmet. He is fighting one of the dragons. Half health._ "

Azure gasped. "Oh my Notch? Thank you so much!" He tossed three pieces of meat to the creature. But the creature did not pounce at them, too shocked at the sight of its dragon being hurt. Though the creature seemed unusually shocked. More traumatized than an average enderman spectator, as it was normal for endermen to watch boss fights.

" _The admin is also with them."_ The creature added. " _Teleport to him instead._ "

Azure raised an eyebrow. That was an odd addition. But if the Enderman felt it was necessary, then Azure took the advice.

The three girls joined Azure and Char. Azure looked at all four players.

"Char, I'll teleport you the moment I get there. But everyone else, teleport to Acid. Ready?"

Flash and Kendra nodded. Cinder firmed her grip on her axe in agreement.

"Alright guys," Azure began. "On three. One...two...three!"

* * *

Acid was just spectating the scene at the edge of the island. The Ender dragon had just collapsed to the Endstone ground. The impact of the dragon's fall was enough to send a gust of air to brush Acid's hair. There were Endermen spectating, and they were all crying in dismay.

Acid was pleased that Emmet had fought well. Though, his face remained unflinched, as he was waiting for his moderator to actually kill the beast.

But then the admin sensed four shadows surround him.

"Wait, what?" Acid whirled around at the four players that suddenly teleported behind him. How did players so young get access to teleportation? "How did - "

Azure quickly teleported Char to the island. And before anyone could even react, the blaze hybrid immediately punched Acid's face. Acid collapsed to the ground. He was about to stand up, but Char chucked a potion of unconsciousness at the admin. Acid fell, not even an arm twitching.

"That's for Madeline and Felix," Char hissed. The memory of the two innocent pigmen hybrids flashed in Char's mind.

"I didn't tell you to do this," Azure commented. "But that works. Where did you get that potion?"

"I gave him it," Cinder admitted. "I just wanted to see what he would do with it."

"Acid!" A voice cried. When Azure heard the voice, a familiar shudder raced through him. But he forced that feeling down and faced Emmet.

The moderator was right by the Ender dragon, which was limp on the floor. The dragon's purple eyes twitched to show signs of consciousness, but it was weak to move without any crystals regenerating its health. Emmet had the dragon's head and neck locked in his arm. His free hand pointed a sword to the dragon's neck. Emmet's wide blue eyes locked with Azure's, and it nearly made Azure panic.

Emmet recognized each player. They were the kids from that Cobblestone team. And he had seen that enderman hybrid before. Then Emmet noticed Char over Acid's limp body. When Char glared at Emmet, the moderator flinched. Emmet's body heated, but he shook that feeling away.

"How did you get here? I thought you were hiding?" Emmet demanded.

Azure's mind was numb. He did not know how to approach the moderator that he had always feared.

"Answer me!" The moderator hissed. "Answer me and maybe your punishment will be lighter. I'm sure harming an admin is a serious crime."

"Not if said admin has killed two players and almost me," Char muttered.

Azure felt awkward. He turned his eyes away from Emmet and to the dragon locked in his arms. Ah, Azure figured out what to say!

"You don't need to be like that," Azure started. "Acid's unconscious for a few minutes. Set the dragon free."

Emmet blinked. He looked down and slowly set the sword down, pondering on Azure's words. Even the weak dragon's eyes looked up at Emmet, purple eyes glowing with hope and plead.

"Come on. You know you want to," Azure urged.

"...I can't." Emmet suddenly tightened his grip on the dragon. The dragon grunted in pain. "Acid...Acid will have my head for that. I have to finish the job."

"Why do you listen to Acid?"

Emmet looked up again. His blue eyes were mixed of conflict and fear. The hand with the sword began to shake. "This is just how it works. I know that if I disobey this one task, it's over for me."

"What's over?"

"Everything. I've survived this long by helping Acid. Without him, I have no where else to go. Well..."

Emmet cursed under his breath. Why did a player suddenly appear and sway him like this? Why now? No, Emmet could not work on these conditions. He would just have to eliminate that hybrid first, when return to the dragon.

Emmet roughly set the dragon's head down, which awarded him from a cough from the boss mob.

"You need to get off the island!" The moderator declared. He started to approach and prepared to ban the hybrid.

Azure yelped and searched through his own moderator band. He did not want to ban Emmet, but what else could he do?

"No!" Flash hissed. The cat hybrid chucked a potion of unconsciousness at the moderator and the bottle shattered at Emmet's face. Emmet shut his eyes and took a few step backs with a hiss. The bubbles scattered, but the moderator did not collapse. Emmet simply rubbed his forehead before looking up.

"Seriously?" The moderator deadpanned, glaring at Flash.

Flash gasped and her tail flinched. "But...how?"

Cinder and Kendra took a step back in surprise, as if Emmet was some unnatural monster read to attack. Char rubbed his chin, intrigued by how the potion was ineffective. But for Azure, it was an opportunity to change the topic.

"I know why the potion didn't affect you. You're not really a player."

Emmet raised an eyebrow in response. His blue eyes were suddenly cleared with an aura of intrigue.

"Azure, what are you saying?" Flash asked in concerned. Azure sensed that Cinder and the other players were lost as well.

Behind Emmet, the weak Ender Dragon pushed itself onto its feet. Emmet immediately pointed his sword at the dragon, which scared it back down. Without lowering the sword, Emmet turned back to Azure.

"Continue," he encouraged.

"I'll just spill it out," Azure explained. "I know abut the Nether bomb and that it was created by Emmet Vervain. Hub Nether accused Player End of being associated with the bomb because Vervain was part of their staff. But it can't be because Vervain is dead. No one in Player End designed the Nether bomb because _you're_ not the real Emmet. You only took his identity, and I assume his appearance too."

"Emmet" did not move. The shine in his eyes did not renew either. Azure knew that the moderator understood every word he was saying like common knowledge. And Azure hoped that the other players were following.

"Well, you have to take his appearance. Because you're not actually a human. Not even a hybrid. You've only disguised yourself as a player," Azure continued. "You're a dragon. An Ender dragon. And that means that you're the traitor that the Endermen keep talking about."

There was only silence.

Finally, Emmet shrugged. "Well _finally_ , someone figured it out!" The moderator turned to the weakened dragon. He stared at it for a while. Finally, the moderator sighed and set his sword down.

"Go," Emmet commanded. The dragon blinked in surprise but wasted to time to stand up. It flapped its wings for a test, then limped to the edge of the island before flying off. All players' eyes followed the dragon slowly levitating up before fleeing out of sight. Awe at Emmet's mercy transformed into relief. The spectating Endermen cheered. Some teleported away, but some remained, curious about the players and the moderator.

The moderator turned to the five players. "Give another potion of unconscious to Acid."

Flash, brushing off her confusion, agreed. She chucked another potion at Acid. No response at all from the admin.

"That's the last potion, I believe," Flash warned.

"No worries, we'll make most of the time," Emmet said. "Now, Azure, how did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, how did you?" Flash repeated. "Or are you crazy and he's just playing along?"

Char added, "What do you mean by he's a dragon. He looks nothing like a dragon."

"I know that the real Vervain was killed by an ender crystal experiment," Azure began. "My father's log explained that experiment. Vervain wasn't just experimenting with crystals. He attempted to transform a crystal to harm, instead of heal, a dragon, and he used a certain dragon as the test subject. It wasn't successful, but I know that the aftermath was...the dragon and Vervain switched code."

"Switched code?" Kendra repeated. "Switching code hasn't been used ever since the earliest hybrid experiments."

"So...is that dragon Emmet?" Char assumed.

"Yes," Azure replied. "Somehow, switching code killed Vervain. The dragon survived, but it then took the form of Vervain. And that's you, Emmet."

"Hmm, it took forever until I finally reversed the effect and figured out how to switch to both forms," Emmet added. "But ever since, I had to take Vervain's name. Vervain's code is in me, so any server would only recognize me as him."

So, despite being two different entities, Vervain and Emmet shared the same code. That was why Hub Nether spies mistaken Emmet as the evil scientist.

"Really? You're actually a dragon?" Kendra asked. "...I still can't believe it. Because well, you're a human!"

"Not full human," Emmet corrected, approaching the five players. Azure flinched at a sudden revulsion, but resisted trying to jump back in fear. "Vervain didn't transform into a full dragon before he died. So, my form still has some dragon DNA. It has its perk. I don't feel the cold in this dimension, for instance. Oh, and Char." The moderator turned to the blaze hybrid. "I gave you that potion that healed the corruption."

Char blinked, perplexed.

"Only a dragon can handle an ender crystal. So I used that advantage to extract a potion from the Queen's crystal. When I could not find you, I asked an Enderman to deliver it for you."

"...you saved my life," Char breathed. "I...I...thank you."

"You can talk to Endermen too?" Azure asked.

"A dragon can speak to any mob."

"...woah," Cinder awed. "Oh my."

"Plus, Ender Crystals are the only way I can heal," Emmet added. "Unfortunately, potion effects don't apply to me because of my strange code. That's why throwing the potion of unconscious only gave me a few scratches."

"Ok, I'm kind of convinced," Kendra started. "But a while back, you said 'switch to both forms.' What does that mean?"

"I managed to reverse Vervain's experiment to an extent after trial and error. I retained my dragon form," Emmet said. "But as you can see, I'm sort of a shapeshifter. I can transform between my dragon self, and this human-dragon mix."

"Do you transform into your dragon form?" Flash asked. "Because I've never seen a dragon in Player End. So that must mean you don't transform."

"You just don't see me in that form," Emmet emphasized. "You've never seen my room, but it's a vast and empty chamber. It's big enough for a dragon to rest in. But I don't just transform in there. When I have to find another dragon's island, or head to the outer islands, I shift into my true self and fly there."

Kendra gasped. Cinder, eyes wide, exchanged looks with the girl. Their eyes both expressed the same idea. "When we were giving out cobblestone on the outer islands, you _flew_ to the outer islands to find us!"

"So that dragon we heard and saw...was actually you?!"

"So that's how you arrive to the islands that the other moderators can't teleport too."

"So, are you all convinced now?" Emmet asked.

"...I can't deny it," Char awed. The man could not look away from Emmet.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Flash agreed. Cinder and Kendra nodded.

"Told you guys," Azure chuckled.

"How did you figure it out so fast?"

"I didn't believe it at first when I figured it out. But one feeling convinced me that it was true," Azure began. "I always hated Emmet because he felt different. Whenever I saw him, I just felt revolution and fear. I thought I just hated him. But no. Endermen hybrid have the ability to sense other entity's presence and emotions. But, Endermen naturally fear dragons. And my parents and I inherited that behavior, causing us to fear Emmet. Because Emmet is a dragon."

"Ugh..."

Azure turned to Acid, who pushed himself up with weak arms. The admin rubbed his head and breathed a final hiss of pain.

"Emmet," Acid said, looking behind all the players. "Did you let the dragon free? Why did you disobey my orders again?"

Azure turned back to the mob. Emmet's previously bold mood vanished. The moderator nearly stumbled back. Emmet broke eye contact and rubbed his arm.

"Emmet..." Acid demanded.

Emmet sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You have a more serious dilemma: they found out about me."

Acid gasped. He looked at all of the players.

"You know that he's a dragon?" Flash asked. "And that he's not really Emmet Vervain?"

"Of course I always knew that," Acid replied, crossing his arms. "Why else would I send only him to fight a dragon? I hate wasting weapons and armor to fight dragons. But a dragon fighting another dragon would be a quick task. Even the best warriors can't slay a dragon as fast as him."

"You fight all of the dragons in your dragon form?" Azure asked Emmet. The moderator modded. "...that's actually kinda cool. I'm curious."

"All dragons?" Cinder repeated. "You fought all dragons when Player End had to expand."

"All of them," Acid answered for her. "Whenever we had to get a new island, he would fight the dragon who owned it. That was the deal he agreed to the moment he killed the Queen."

"The Queen too..." Azure echoed. "And I know that there's a traitor of the Enders who helped Player End slay the Queen. So it all makes sense. Emmet, the one who's a dragon and the one who killed the Queen, is the traitor. And that's Player End's secret."

"He's the traitor?" Char queried. The man approached the moderator. "If it's true, why did you betray the Queen?

Emmet scoffed, "To be fair, I never liked the Queen. How can I betray someone that I hate? But anyways, I hate the Queen because she exiled me for no good reason. She was a paranoid dictator and exiled or executed several dragons. That was how Dr. Vervain captured me and experimented on me. She ruined my life."

Azure could not blame the moderator for seeking vengeance. That was impressive, considering that hours ago, Azure could not sympathize with Emmet at all and hated everything about him.

"Wow, what a history," Kendra breathed. "I can't believe it. An experimented and vengeful dragon...being the foundation of Player End."

"Em," Acid began. "This is a great discussion. But I've warned you before. You backed down on my request the second time!"

Emmet sighed. "I'm sorry Acid. I couldn't. Like the players said, I'm a dragon. I'm sick of killing my own kin. They don't deserve it."

"And the players don't deserve your selfishness."

"I care about the players too!" Emmet insisted, taking a step forward. "They're all fascinating and I'm impressed by their ability to adapt to the End. I know they can also adapt to live alongside dragons and Endermen. That's why I choose mercy."

"I didn't make you chose mercy!" Acid emphasized. The admin brushed through the other players to face Emmet. He pointed a finger at the dragon-in-disguise. "You wanted to make the End pay."

"That was before!"

Acid glared at the moderator. His other hand formed into a fist and Acid's disappointed frown was shifting into a growl. Azure grouped with Char and Flash. He knew that this would not end well.

"I...I can't believe you. You were my last ally...I never thought this day would ever come to be."

"If that's what you chose to believe, then I guess it is so," Emmet replied. "I guess I did betray you. What are you going to do now, without me at your side?"

Acid took a step back. His breathing increased slightly. Emmet was right. Acid had no chance of expanding Player End without him.

"No...no no no." Acid brought a hand to his temple. He shut his green eyes and paced. "I can't...I'm...I'm all alone now."

Acid flinched and gritted his teeth. He paused. He forced his eyes open to look at the specks of the Void. Was he deep in a thought? Well...even he did not know.

"...so be it." Without turning to his enemies, Acid pressed a few buttons on his wrist band.

"Moderator Emmet has been demoted," the server announced. Azure's wrist band buzzed with clarification. The enderman hybrid turned to Emmet. The ex-moderator raised his arm in inspection, seeing the wrist band vanish in thin air.

"Moderator Agate has been demoted." "Moderator Seven has been demoted." "Moderator Mys has been demoted."

Azure felt a tickle. He eyed his own arm and the wrist band also disappeared from existence. He turned and saw that Flash and Cinder's wrist bands also vanished.

"Aw, crap," Cinder whispered. The lost of the wrist bands was a major cripple to the team.

"And if you distracted me with your secret, might as well go one hundred percent on the act." Acid whirled around. There was suddenly a command block with a button in his hand. Aiming the command block at Emmet, Acid pressed the button. The command block shot a beam similar to the Ender crystal's beam.

Emmet cried when the beam penetrated into his chest. The "human" collapsed, curling his body in pain.

 _"Aaaah! Aaaah!"_

"And you say you care about players," Acid brought up with no emotion. He placed the command block into his inventory. "Then you can only blame yourself for their fate." With a push of a function on his wrist band, Acid teleported away.

 _"Aaaah! Aaaah!"_

Azure turned to Emmet and could not take off his eyes off the ex-moderator's skin darkening and the claws growing from his hands. And Azure _wanted_ to turn away in pain. He heard the spectating Endermen screeching. The sudden wave of an Ender dragon's aura was strangling them, and Azure felt it exactly.

" _The traitor! He's the traitor!_ " The Endermen all realized.

Azure never felt the full presence of the Ender dragon. Ugh, the urge to bow down in fear was driving him crazy. But his human awe muffled it, keeping him instead paralyzed. All he could do was stare at Emmet in pain. He could not even make a sound. Among the Endermen screeching and Emmet's cries, he could here Cinder's panic and Kendra's heavy breathing. Even the whirls of Char's blaze rods, a defensive sound.

Acid somehow imitated Vervain's Ender Crystal experiment in that command block. He forced Emmet to transform into a dragon.

* * *

 ***HUGE SIGH OF RELIEF* At long last. After eleven months, I finally reveal the plot twist I was most excited for.**

 **Man, my Ender dragon OC has been living a lie for nearly a year now. Can you believe that? And I haven't even revealed his true form yet. That's for next chapter.**

 **What do you guys think about this plot twist? Was it well done? Or pulled out of the blue and/or confusing? Please let me know, so I don't repeat the same mistakes on huge plot twists again. And what do you think about these chapters in general?**

 **Once again, I'm really really sorry for the late update. I do not know when the next update will be. But the fanfic is so close to being finished! A few more chapters to go. There will still be more plot twists and excitement to look forward to!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! Take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update! The original draft was 11k words long. So another double update!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His breath reduced to choppy gasps. His heart went rapid from the sudden burst of pain and the refreshed memories. He gritted his teeth, and he felt them all sharpening like an arrow's head.

Azure stared at the transformation. He felt like his heart should ache in pain, except that it was just as petrified as his body. Emmet pushed himself up, and Azure realized that the moderator was now quadrupedal. A white light began forming on the moderator's chest. The white light engulfed him. Suddenly, wings sprouted from Emmet's back. Emmet's hands sharpened. The now white entity grew in size, and it only responded by flapping its wings. When the figure shaped itself into the model of the Ender dragon, the wings fell. The white light faded into black scales. The scales were tinted darkish blue at the ends. The dragon was slightly smaller than an average Ender dragon. He was looking down in exhaustion. His still heavy breathes had become as loud as a giant's feet thumping.

Azure could finally blink, but that was all he could muster. The sight of the dragon paralyzed him.

The Ender dragon opened his now purple eyes. They were filled with stress and narrow in panic. It was crazy to know that underneath that panic was a dragon who shared the same memories, personality, and identity as Emmet.

" _A dragon..._ " An Enderman said, finally interjecting into the situation.

" _I recognize him now._ " Another Enderman gasped. " _He's the one who killed the Queen._ "

The Endermen, twelve or so on this island, approached the moderator-turned-dragon. Each added their own awestruck comment about the dragon who had ruined their life.

The dragon's purple eyes shot at each Endermen. He huffed. When the Endermen were two blocks close, he finally snapped his wing. He roared and jumped off of the ground. The Endermen teleported back in fear. But in an instant, the Ender dragon flew into the Void, away from the island. The Endermen could only watch him fly away. Some teleported away. Some remained standing, eyes following the dragon until he disappeared.

Azure knew how far Emmet had flown away. The further the dragon fled, the more alive the hybrid felt again. Azure believed that Emmet had flown to another island when he felt his feet again.

"Did that actually happen?" Azure finally used his voice. He turned to his friends in question, but blinked in surprise that they were not there. He eyed around until he finally spotted Flash peeking her head out behind an obsidian pillar. The cat hybrid raced to Azure and embraced him.

"We all hid," Flash explained. "We tried to get you to move, but you didn't budge at all. So we just hoped for the best, and I'm glad you're safe."

"Wow, I didn't even notice you guys leave," Azure breathed.

"You looked like you saw a ghost." Flash gestured to the obsidian pillar. "Come on, join us. We have a _lot_ to reflect on."

"Ah yes. Seeing a dragon. Learning the truth about your local moderator. Nothing bizarre about that."

Azure and Flash retreated behind the tower. Char and Kendra were sitting on the island floor. Char tucked his legs and rubbed his finger on his chin. Cinder was pacing back and forth. When the three noticed Azure, Cinder was the first to hug Azure.

"Are you OK, Azure?"

"Yeah, I just got so lost," Azure replied. "So..."

"Guys, we just witnessed something crazy," Kendra began, standing up. "Emmet is actually a dragon. And we _saw_ him as a dragon. We can't just brush that aside. Like, what's going to happen next?"

"Well, first of all, where did Emmet go off too?" Flash brought up. "He just flew away. Will he come back?"

"Should we stay around for that to happen?" Azure also added. "I can ask an Enderman to teleport us back to Player End. Or somewhere else."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes...actually, no," Azure shook his head. "A part of me...wants to stay here because we need to see Emmet one more time. Like Kendra said, we can't just brush him aside."

"I think we already saw enough," Flash replied, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm still...in awe," Char spoke up . The blaze hybrid got up. "I can't believe it."

"None of us can. I don't even see him as Emmet anymore," Flash said. "Whoever he is, he's a dragon. And dragons kill unarmed players. Should we really stay around for a dragon?"

"Well, it's a dragon who can disguise as a human," Cinder added. "I think that's pretty cool. Plus, he's worked alongside players for so many years now. I doubt he will hurt us."

"Why do you think that?"

"He has no reason to."

"Cinder is right," Azure concluded. "He won't kill people like us. He betrayed Acid. He's one of us now. He needs us. Otherwise, he's alone."

"So...should we wait for his return?" Kendra rephrased.

"...I think we need to learn more," Char answered for Azure. "But I'm sure that he will help us."

* * *

The dragon forgot what it was like to fly. He had been surrounded by obsidian towers and players for so long. He forgot what it was like to be accompanied by only the Void, with no islands interrupting the purple canvas. It took moments for the dragon to find a ring of outer islands at last.

The dragon landed on the endstone floor. He did not bother turning back into human, unlike his visit to the outer islands to save Char. When his wings stopped, he heard his anxious heart beat again. The dragon held one enchanted wool block. It was puny between his two claws. He held it to his chest.

The enchanted wool bestowed a calming melody inside his head. The dragon sighed and blinked his serpentine eyes. Gradually, the pain of the beam faded away. His mind focused.

The dragon glanced back at the island he had escaped from.

This was his dream. Emmet longed to bring harmony between the players and the Endermen. He wanted the defense and fighting to end. He wanted to keep proposing his ideas until they succeeded. And once they did, he would finally resign, rid of that moderator and player persona once and for all, and leave Player End. He would no longer be needed. He would return to his dragon form and retire to an island like this, spectating the bigger islands and napping.

And now he was a dragon on an island, but he was not happy.

What went wrong? No, he knew players would eventually find out. The past few days had spiraled out of control, and he was losing himself. Some player would notice eventually and that would destroy the server's trust for Acid. But he never expected Acid to lash like _that_.

And great, the Endermen noticed him too. He knew that under his player guise, they could not sense him. It was not that effective to the Endermen hybrids, but it was better than the Queen's former servants learning the truth. The discovery would not be reversed. Emmet knew that vengeance and anger was still fresh in the Endermen's minds.

He could not hid anymore. He had to go back. To the Endermen. On that island. Those five players found out the truth. They deserved a closure.

He could no longer be a moderator working with Acid and with a dark secret. He could no longer be Emmet and hold Vervain's identity as his guise. Like the hybrid said, he was a traitor to the Endermen. To the Endermen, he was not Emmet. When he first killed the Queen, he felt nothing. But now, it was time for him to drop his name and aloofness, and pay for his crime.

* * *

Azure perked up when the sound of flapping wings returned. His blood froze.

Char, noticing Azure's fear, set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. This dragon has no interest in hurting us or using Endermen like you."

His words thawed Azure's blood. Azure exhaled a sigh, and man, it alleviated an anvil off his shoulder.

Azure looked up at the gigantic shape above them.

The dragon landed. The Endermen jumped back. Two or four screeched in alarm, causing even more Endermen to teleport to the scene.

" _The traitor..._ "

The dragon stood with his neck up straight and his wings set gently down. A posture much more defined than his previous one. The dragon closed his eyes and the white light embodied him again. The body shrunk back to the size of a human. When the light disappeared, Emmet returned, knees and hands on the ground. The ex-moderator stood up, purple shirt wrinkled and his brown hair ruffled.

Emmet's expression was flat, but he eyed each Endermen with a stern aura. Just like the moderator before the truth was revealed.

" _He turned human again. But we still know he is the traitor._ " A few Endermen commented as they approached Emmet. Some Endermen curled their fingers into murderous forms. Others bore their dark teeth.

Azure's mouth dropped at this sight. He had never seen Endermen look this ferocious.

"OK, if we're on Emmet's side, then we have to help him," Kendra began.

Almost on cue, Char was about to step forward, but Flash stopped him. "No! We're not charging in without a plan."

"No one is going to die," Azure insisted. "No dragon. No player. No Enderman. I'm going to reason with them."

"And if it fails?" Cinder asked.

"Then we have no choice but to fight," Azure sighed. "Char, do you have any battle strategies?"

"I can improvise."

"Ok. I'll leave you to brainstorming, while I'll start negotiating."

Azure gulped before advancing foward. He wondered if Emmet noticed him coming. The man did not tear his eyes from the tall creatures. What was that glow in his now blue eyes? Acceptance or courage?

" _You're the traitor and you've come back_."

" _You were the one who brought the slaughtering and exile to us._ "

" _A lifetime under the Queen's rule would be better than you._ "

" _You are also the human who calmed us with the enchanted blocks?_ " One Enderman showed the shiny wool block. " _We didn't know what they are. But can we trust them, if they came from the traitor?_ " The creature chucked the block away.

" _Is the traitor a player now? Can he respawn?_ "

"No, I can't respawn," Emmet finally said. "I may look like a player, but I am still a dragon at heart. So, if you want to avenge your dead Queen, do it in my vulnerable human state." The moderator fell to his knees in surrender.

"I'm no longer a moderator. My plan to help you guys and make up for my crime means nothing anymore. So, the only way I can redeem myself now is by allowing you to kill me."

The Endermen exchanged looks.

" _What a logical surrender,_ " one shrugged.

" _Well, let's not hesitate._ " Suddenly, one Enderman pinned Emmet to the ground. Emmet gritted his teeth when fingers dug into his head and his face smashed against the ground.

Three Endermen approached, clawed hands ready to tear the human apart. Emmet simply sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wait!" Azure cried.

The Endermen flinched. They glared at the small boy.

" _Go away. You don't know anything,_ " one snarled

" _We have what we want. You can't do anything about it._ "

"Look, at least consider everything first," Azure reasoned. "The traitor _did_ try his best to make up for what he's done. He tried to make Player End work along side with the Endermen. He was told to kill the latest dragon against his will. If he had a choice, he would have spared it. He prefers sparing over killing."

All endermen except five just responded with a head tilt. Azure could feel the unconvinced sass. At least they were listening.

Emmet's blue eyes looked at Azure, perplexed.

"Plus, the traitor is of use to us players. Right now, we are trying to change the rule in Player End, and the traitor can help us. This will allow players to leave Player End, so the End will be yours again. Wouldn't that be better? But we need his help to make that happen. And you know what it's like to lose someone meaningful."

"Don't _compare him to her_."

Azure flinched. "I'm sorry...But, still. Would you rather kill him now, or have him finally help you guys?"

The Endermen looked up from Emmet. They exchanged looks.

The Enderman pinning down the ex-moderator grunted. " _He better make things right. At least if he fails, we know what he looks like now_." The Enderman released Emmet. Emmet rubbed his bloody head. Confused, he pushed himself up.

Some Endermen gurgled in protest. The Enderman who released Emmet hissed before teleporting away. Some groaned and rolled their purple eyes before disappearing. Fortunately, the remaining Endermen were kind, giving Azure a blink of hope before dismissing.

Emmet looked at his bloody hand. He stole a quick glance at Azure and the others before returning it to his hand.

Azure approached Emmet. His heart momentarily constricted, realizing that the ex-moderator was a dragon. However, he eased it.

No response from Emmet.

"So," Azure began. "If Emmet was Vervain, and you were only taking his identity, then what's your real name? Like, your name back when you were just a dragon?

Emmet curled his bloody hand without turning to the hybrid. "...Eminence."

"What?"

"Eminence. That's my name."

Eminence. He had not heard his full name in a long time. Acid never called him that anymore, not even in private. When he was kind, Acid nicknamed him "Em." Though, Eminence had always known that he would never become Emmet.

"That...is a lot similar to Emmet."

"Wow, I never knew you would notice that," the ex-moderator sassed. Azure took that as a sign of friendship. "Anyways, about that transformation, I apologize for my...lost of temper. I was forced to change, and it reminded me of what Vervain did to me. I can't believe that Acid did that to me, and he even had an option for it all this time."

"It's ok," Azure nodded. "I understand."

Finally, Emmet turned to the hybrid. His eyes shined with a different aura. Friendliness?

"Nice job, Azure!" Flash came from behind and patted the teenager on the back. Azure flinched. He was so absorbed with Emmet's presence that he had forgotten about the other players.

"Thanks, Flash," Azure turned back to the dragon. "Ok. Umm, Eminence? I have a few questions about you."

"I already told you. The Queen and Vervain found me," the ex-moderator said.

"Yeah, I know that," Azure said. "But how did you meet Acid and how did you help him? And why?"

"Oh," the ex-moderator pondered, already crafting his answer in his head. Meanwhile, Azure sensed Char, Cinder and Kendra coming closer. Good. Everyone had to hear.

"So, after Vervain's experiment and his death," Eminence began. "I escaped, but I was alone. I was still exiled so I had no home. I tried to survive in player society, but luck was never on my side. But Acid found me, helped me, and eventually learned the truth about me."

"How did you become a dragon again?" Cinder asked.

"I knew Vervain's experiment and the power of the Ender crystal. I just figured out how to reverse the process and Acid made it a reality with a command block. It wasn't a complete, since I could still become a human. Though, when it came to Player End, it served its benefits."

"When did Acid create the idea of Player End anyway?" Azure inquired.

"He always wanted his own server ever since the rise of the Catcher Empire. But when the Celestial War turned deadly, he had to...had to...redesign his idea to a sanctuary in the End dimension," Eminence replied. Though, he seemed conflicted, struggling to find the right words, or even the right facts. "Acid chose the End because he had me. At that time, I was on my own. But he reconnected and proposed me his idea. He asked two favors: I kill the Queen - owner of the biggest End island - and I keep the other End creatures in check as his moderator. This appealed to my desire for vengeance, so of course I agreed."

"How _did_ you kill the Queen, out of all the dragons?" Azure asked. "Like, she's the Queen, not the other dragons you have fought."

"Well, Acid helped me out. It was an elaborate plan and he didn't want it to fail. And I succeeded." Eminence's blue eyes fell on that final note. He turned away.

"I know you agreed to Acid's plan for revenge," Azure continued. "But that's obviously changed. So what about now?"

Eminence sighed. "All of my anger is gone, and Acid couldn't understand that at all." His fist tightened. "That's _why_ I changed my ways. I used that enchanted wool, hoping it would unite players and the Endermen together. I started sparing dragons. And now _this_ happened. I'm no longer a moderator. If I was going to work with Acid for the rest of my life, I was betting my status would help me create changes. But now...it's gone." The ex-moderator approached an obsidian tower. He rammed a fist into the block, and Azure jumped back at the _thud_.

The dragon-in-disguise growled. "Damn it..."

"Why are you so angry about it? You could care less about the Enders. They could mean nothing to you. But why do you care about them?"

"..."

"Is it...guilt?"

"It's..." Eminence tapped his fingers on the obsidian tower. "It's...yes. It's all guilt. All of it." The last words shook. The moderator curled his hands.

"When the anger left, I felt empathy for the End creatures again. It was too much," Eminence continued. "I wanted to set things right. But no...it's all over. Acid doesn't trust me. I cannot help Player End nor the End anymore. And the Endermen hate me...They hate me...Ugh, I'm just so useless."

The man shook his head and walked away.

Given an unexpected moment to reflect, Azure turned to his friends. _Well?_

He immediately noticed Char, who was looking at the Void again. Azure knew him too well. The blaze hybrid was recalling Victor and the Nether bomb again, lost in that storm of guilt. A storm probably as intolerable as Eminence's.

"I feel bad for him," Flash began. "Like, I understand why he's done everything. I wish he had a chance to set things right as a moderator."

Azure sighed and kicked a small pebble. "You're right." He told Eminence to set that dragon free, which confirmed his demotion. He wondered what would had happened if Azure had not intervened. He had revealed Eminence's guilt, but snatched his only way of redemption.

"So...now what?" Cinder asked.

"Well, like Azure said, he's one of us now," the cat hybrid answered. "We have that Endstone Moon project to liberate Player End. Let's ask him to join us."

"That's reasonable," Char agreed.

"Azure did tell the Endermen that Eminence will help us," Kendra remarked. "Azure, want to do the honors?"

"I've come this far. Of course. Umm, where is he?" Azure would have searched, but his Enderman intuition alerted him that Emmet was right behind the tower. Wow, he did not knew he could track human-sized dragons.

Azure turned the corner and saw the ex-moderator sitting down, leaning against the black wall.

"Hey, Eminence...well, if you want to set things right, you should help us. We have an - "

"I overheard." Eminence looked up."I know what the Endstone Moon project is. I learned about it during that compromise with Hub Nether. Basically, transport the island into the Overworld as the new moon. Balance out the gravity, right?"

"Yes!" Azure exclaimed. "We have instructions on how to teleport the island. Want to help us? We just need two command blocks."

The "human" stood up and looked at Azure. "I don't know. Would it even work?"

"It should work."

"How do you know?"

"...It was made by professionals?" Azure sheepishly shrugged. Eminence scoffed.

"I'm a dragon. I know my home dimension better than those 'professionals.' I doubt it's possible."

"But you don't know the power of the command block as much as these professionals. Do you want to be impressed by playerkind's innovations, one more time?"

Eminence blinked at that comeback. Though it did nothing to convince him. It just made him more indecisive, as if there was one problem biting in Eminence's mind.

"Please, Eminence?" Azure begged, enforcing his plead with his desperate purple eyes. "You said you wanted to save the Endermen. This is your chance."

The dragon-in-disguise examined the Enderman hybrid. He did not know if he should pity Azure or not.

"...ugh fine, I'll chew on the thought. I'll let you know if I accept...or decline."

* * *

Like any other day, Acid gazed from his obsidian tower to the players meandering down below. Though, there was nothing average about today. He had lost his top moderator. No soul accompanied him, confided with him, or retreated in that dragon cave below this tower. No one.

But the admin could not reflect on this. He had to prepare himself for the inevitable questions. He had to craft another tale of lies to satisfy the players and to restore a sense of normalcy.

There was a duet of footsteps on the stairs. "Admin Acid?" Two moderators appeared. "What happened to Moderator Emmet? And the dragon?

There the questions were.

"Emmet did not kill the dragon and let it escape. Not only that, but he threw his armor and weapon into the Void in protest," Acid began. Of course, it was impossible for Eminence to dispose of his scaly armor, sharp claws, and mighty wings. But Acid knew the staff assumed Emmet used weapons and armor, not his dragon physique. "That armor and weapon were exactly designed for him and the fights. All of those diamonds and enchantments are gone. His ideas for peace were harmless, but wasting a resource like that is unforgivable. So I had to punish him by demoting him."

"Wait? Where is he now?" One moderator asked.

"Still at the island."

"Still at the island?!" The second moderator repeated.

"Yes. If he survives out there, with the lack of food and those hungry Endermen, I'll teleport him back if he's learned his lesson. If he dies, well, he'll respawn." Hah, as if dragons could resurrect back from the dead.

"Sir, that's cruel," the moderator blunted. "You should have just removed his status. Why did you leave him behind?"

"Like I said, wasting resources is unforgivable. If he just disobeyed me, I would have just demoted him and teleported him back home. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case."

The moderator looked down. "Ah, very well."

"Oh, speaking of moderators," Acid diverted. "I found the stolen moderator bands. The moderators who lost them have them and their positions back."

"But Acid, will you hire Emmet again?"

Acid sighed in a fake lament. "Trust is hard to rebuild."

"Then who will kill the dragons now? We still have no portal for the Portal Lab. No one on the staff has weapons nor skills to kill a dragon like Emmet."

Acid ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, don't worry. I'll create a new command that will help me instead."

"A command block? Ah, that's genius!" The moderator cried in relief. "Well, I hope you create it as soon as possible. We really need to repair Player End now that Char's dead."

"I know. I'm sorry, as an admin, that I can't solve this dilemma sooner. But don't worry. Everything finds a solution eventually."

All moderators thought the same way. If those two were convinced, then the rest of the staff should be satisfied too. Once again, Acid had saved himself.

Though, one dread chilled Acid. If Emmet would return. Acid knew his ex-moderator well enough. Emmet would conserve his pride and not fly back to the server. However, if he defied him before, he could make another twist. If he returned, he would reveal the truth. The admin had just brought forth a cover-up of Emmet's demotion. That cover-up would become fatal if the dragon decided to.

The danger of having a partner turn rogue constricted Acid. The trust between him and Emmet became a weapon against the admin. Acid could not slip up like that anymore. He had to find an alternative. He had to eliminate Emmet from his life now. He also had to find a new slayer of the dragons and restore the portal. Fortunately, he knew how he could kill two birds with one stone.

Acid returned to his desk. He already knew the solution, as clear as the Overworld days of the past. With the two moderators gone, Acid opened the cabinet and looked at his gun. The tan gun that destroyed the original portal in the lab.

* * *

Eminence looked up at the sound. Immediately, a wave of interest refreshed him as Char sat down next to him.

Two lost people enjoying the sight of the Void. Just a few days ago, Char tried to kill Eminence. And the blaze hybrid was aware of that thought too.

"So...a dragon," Char murmured. "Not a player?"

"Yes, not at all. Just the look."

"Well, you enchant and craft."

"Oh, yes. That," Eminence shrugged. "Then again, I always knew how to enchant and craft, even before I got my second form."

"Then what makes you _not_ a player?"

"...I can't respawn. In this form or as a dragon, if I die, it's for good," the ex-moderator shuddered. "You're lucky. You don't fear death in this world."

"Hmm, that's what I thought..." Char sighed. The blaze hybrid recalled the incidence at Golden Pork. How he lunged at Eminence. How the moderator pleaded for mercy. Back then, Char did not know he had made a dragon beg on his knees. In some other time, the blaze hybrid would had bragged about it.

Ugh, death. The thought of it made Eminence ill.

"Why are you here?" The dragon-in-disguise asked.

"I've heard you're uncertain about joining Azure's quest."

"Of course I am. It's ridiculous. If it turns out as fruitless as I predict...well, what's next?" Eminence's blue eyes looked at Char. "Acid will capture you. And kill you for good."

"Hah, I'd like to see him get rid of me. Again," Char chuckled as he stood up.

"Oh, saving the world isn't _that_ easy," Eminence scoffed. "And did you forget that I saved your life."

Char's hand shook. The man sighed and his shoulders lowered. "Emmet...I know what it's like to kill too." He locked his brown eyes with the ex-moderator's blue ones. "In the Celestial War, I corrupted a player and killed him. Victor was his name, and he had a plan to save the world. So many lives were lost because I prevented him from saving them. I have a burden on my shoulders too."

Eminence was in awe by Char's secret. He was a killer...just like him.

"I was just reflecting about it today," the hybrid continued. His brown eyes flinched, uncomfortable with retelling this story. "The guilt was suffocating me. I wanted the corruption to just kill me. But I changed my mind. I figured that it I want to let go of my burden...I could help save Player End with Azure. But...I'm still unsure. I don't know what's better: dying from the Endstone Moon project failing, or in my own guilt and corruption."

"Really?" Eminence raised an eyebrow. "You have doubt? You do have common sense? But why did you agree so eagerly then?"

"That's what I owe to this cause. This only option," Char replied. "I don't care about what Acid would do to me or if the command blocks error. It's a risk I'm taking."

"Huh, no wonder you were so gullible to join that Player Nether exploration."

"Hey, I wanted access for Hub Nether's files," Char asserted, raising a finger for emphasis. "It wasn't completely pointless."

"So, you do risk your life for these things," Eminence pondered. Char was filled with as much guilt as Eminence, and here he was. Still alive and bold. Bold. Eminence had not felt that confidence ever since Vervain had captured him. What did that feel like again? To just tuck away that doubt and concern for a moment and to just barge into life? To gamble and to enjoy it? For a moment, he wanted to relive that experience again.

Though that meant joining this quest to create the Endstone Moon. To restore the Overworld. To modify the portal and to repurpose the End...could Eminence really pledge to that?

"And you don't plan to change your mind?" Eminence asked.

"I have no reason to change my mind at this point."

Eminence sighed. "If you have a burden to remove, then I guess I'll remove my own with you."

Char smiled. The ex-moderator got up and gave a nod of respect.

"Azure's going to be thrilled to hear that," Char said.

"I know," Eminence murmured. "Go tell him before I change my mind."

* * *

"Really? For real?" Azure pushed himself to a sitting position.

Eminence nodded.

"Great!" the hybrid cheered. "There's actually one great thing you can do, as the former moderator. We need command blocks for this to work."

Eminence pondered. "I can't steal command blocks. I know someone who may...but only if she is OK with it."

"Can I just tell an Enderman to go steal the command blocks?" Azure suggested.

"Nah. How many times have you heard about Endermen stealing command blocks?" The ex-moderator prompted. Silence. "Exactly."

"Well, we should focus on returning to Player End first," Char added. "And undetected."

"Wait, if we're basically wanted, will the mods come after us?" Flash joined the conversation. "Are they coming to find us?"

"If they were, they would have arrived here by now," Eminence assured the cat hybrid. "It seems like Acid forgot to unblock your names in the tracking system. At this point, he will never do it."

Azure gasped. "That means we can hide in Player End?"

"But the staff will know what we look like," Char muttered. "We should still hide."

"Actually, I have an idea," Eminence suggested. "This will only take a moment. But first, Azure, can you call over an Enderman? I would have done it, except the Endermen are upset with me."

The teenager nodded. He already saw an Enderman a few blocks away. Forming a megaphone with his black scaly hands, Azure called. The Enderman perked up.

"Eminence wants to speak with you."

Like a child told to go to their room, the Enderman huffed and trudged forward with its long legs. It grumbled at Eminence.

"See these coordinates?" Eminence set down a wooden sign with three numbers. "Can you and your friends teleport us six to this area?"

The black creature squinted at the numbers, embedding them into its memories. The black creature gurgled and three more Endermen appeared. The first mob looked back at Eminence.

"Yes, teleport me there too," Eminence clarified. "Wondered what it's like teleporting a dragon?"

The haunting placed a hand on each player's shoulder. One Enderman reluctantly touched Eminence's, but later relaxed.

A vwoop. Eminence shuddered. It had been forever since he had teleported like this. Last time, he had ordered an Enderman to teleport him out of curiosity, and that was the final time he requested it. The touch of a moderator's band or a simple flight were much better. He would take either instead of this stomach-churning teleportation, if he did not have to sneak into Player End.

Eminence breathed when the familiar Ender Crystal appeared before him. The haunting and the players had teleported inside Eminence's chamber.

He brushed aside the players' comments. "What is this place?" The mod limped to the Crystal and pressed his hand against the shard. He sighed. He felt the claw marks on his head seal away. He was rejuvenated again.

He turned and saw Char inspecting the ladder. "This is your chamber, isn't it?"

"Yes." Eminence jumped onto the highest ladder and peeked through the gaps on the trapdoor. He did not spot a single player. "The floor is empty. We can climb out."

"Ah, but whatever's outside this tower, people will be everywhere," Azure butted in.

"Drat, I forgot," Em cursed, climbing down. Char patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh! Hey, we still got the Endermen!" Cinder exclaimed. "Let's just teleport to another hidden area. I know a place. It's closer to the lab, where the command blocks will be!"

"Really?" Em asked.

"Really," the human girl nodded.

The ex-moderator narrowed his eyes. "And you know the coordinates? Take this sign and show it to the Endermen."

Cinder tapped the coordinates in and presented it to the Endermen. The Endermen studied it before turning to Azure.

Azure gave a nod. "Yes. Teleport us there!"

Immediately, the haunting brought the five players and the dragon-in-disguise to this new location. Eminence blinked. This new room was dark, and the first thing that greeted them was a scream.

"Ah!" The new player, who was sitting on an unidentified block, fell back. Startled, the three Endermen vwooped away.

Kendra gasped. She walked around the block - which was actually a chest - and helped the player up. Meanwhile, Eminence scanned the dark room filled with chests, surprised that Cinder was right. The new player rubbed her head. She was Mint, the leader of the Cobblestones.

"Are you OK?" Kendra asked. "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare? Um..." Mint quickly shook her head and flattened her expression. "I knew that was going to happen. I wasn't scared."

"Oh, hey Mint!" Cinder said. "We learned how to teleport, so we came to your basement."

"Basement?" Azure asked. What else did the Cobblestones keep from him?

"We were a little bit ambitious when we bought this place," Cinder explained. "We wanted to store extra cobblestone and food here if we ran out of inventory space. But, that never happened, so it just became a hangout place."

"Oh yes," Mint confirmed. Her eyes pierced into Eminence. Eminence did not flinch, unlike confronting with Acid. But his flat stern face seemed to have soften. "Well, it doesn't matter. We can't even hoard food and blocks anymore."

"I don't think I've apologized about it," Eminence admitted, causing Mint to tilt her head. "But like I said before, you have good heart, and I feel bad that I had to stop you."

"Well, we can't change it now," Mint muttered. "You're not even a moderator anymore."

"Ah, so you've heard?" Kendra replied.

"Yes, I know Emmet was demoted. I heard it was because he chickened out last minute."

"More like he dragoned out," Azure commented.

"What?"

"It's a looooong story. Do you have time for it?"

"So course I do. I don't spend my time helping Endermen anymore. So tell me, where have you been?"

* * *

"...And that's why we're back."

Mint glanced at Eminence. "Really? Can you show, like, one more proof that you're a dragon?"

"This is all I can do in this space." Eminence shut his eyes. When he opened them again, they were a serpentine purple. As purple as his name. Mint jumped back, and the others were surprised too. He could do that? Apparently so.

The dragon-in-disguise restored his original blue irises. "Anyways, do any of you know Tara?"

"Tara?" Flash asked. "I know her. Like, as a friend."

"Same here," Char added.

"If anyone could steal command blocks, it's her," Eminence explained. "We need to find her."

"I've heard she's at the Portal Lab. She hasn't left the building for a long time," Mint brought up.

"Is that so? What else do you know?" Char asked.

"She hasn't talked to anyone. So rumors and gossip about it is untrustworthy. However, some believe that she's been corrupted."

The players flinched. Corrupted? Her? Damn it. She had been stuck in the Nether.

"If we find her, I'll heal her," Eminence assured. "She won't die. She won't."

"Damn Acid," Char growled. "She got banished into the Nether for protecting me."

"Oh, you reminded me of something," Mint added, her tone suddenly dark. She knelled forward. "My mother told me Acid's new plan. He has a new way to kill the Ender dragon instantly and get the portal. He's creating a command block code that can instantly kill dragons. But, the scientists' remaining equipment detected something suspicious. This new code radiates _corruption_."

"More corruption!" Char repeated. His blaze rods swirled furiously. "Why?!"

"Using corruption just to kill a single dragon?!" Azure cried. "That's crazy. It'll bring corruption into Player End!"

"Uh no," Kendra breathed. She leaned back against a chest. "No no no no. Corruption in Player End. This is the last safe dimension..."

Eminence's eyes fell and his expression darkened. "Damn it...he's finally lost it..." But how did Acid recreate corruption? Was he even aware that his desperation for an Eminence-replacement was radiating corruption?"

"...Well, it doesn't matter," Azure asserted. He placed a hand on Kendra's shoulder to calm her down and looked at the others. "If the Overworld is restored, Acid _will_ give up and return to the Overworld with us. We have to do start the Endstone Moon project before he kills a dragon and starts the spread of corruption. Now let's go find Tara."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2 of the double update. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tara, it's you."

The scientist looked up. Her hair was messy and her eyes were dull. "Char, you're alive."

"You're dying, aren't you?" Char asked. Azure, Eminence, and Flash entered Tara's office. Cinder and Kendra remained in the basement, while Ink kept watch outside. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tara said sheepishly. "But don't worry. I'm healing. The corruption will go away in a few hours."

 _So she's Tara_ , Azure thought. She definitely looked like a scientist. If she was healing herself, then she probably did not need Eminence's help.

"So, you didn't kill the dragon," Tara turned to Eminence. Her voice was unshaken. "You were demoted, so that meant one thing."

"There's more to it than that," Char added. "Want to know?"

"Don't keep anything away."

"He's actually an Ender dragon."

"..."

Tara suddenly hissed. Her tail twitched and her eats jittered like a vibrating Enderman. "I feel it! I believe you!" Her feet nearly stumbled, but Char rushed to help her stand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am now," Tara breathed. "I can sense the feelings of hybrids and mobs. But the lie that Emmet was a human prevented me from reading his until now. It's strong. I need to sit."

The cat hybrid fell down to the her desk chair. She coughed into her arm.

Eminence took a step forward. "Tara, I know this is a lot to take in, but this isn't the end of it."

Tara looked up from observing the dark dust on her arm.

"Azure, tell her."

"Umm...that's me," Azure began. He presented the Endstone Moon document to Tara. "Hi, Tara. Char found this interesting plan from the Nether. I've heard you disagree with Acid, so do you want to help us stop him?"

"How?" Tara asked. "No mod or scientist has even convinced Acid to change his ways. What are we doing differently?"

"Stealing two command blocks. Hub Nether found a way to use commands to revive the Overworld. If the Overworld's revived, players will leave Player End, and Acid will be powerless."

"A command to revive the Overworld? I doubt that's possible."

"It's our only shot! You know the corruption the scientist detected? Acid might kill a dragon with corruption, and it will harm the players. We have to make him powerless before he does something. So we need a command block now. Please?" Azure begged. His voice was bold, but inside, he deemed every word as awkward. Tara was not an Emmet, but Azure thought the scientist was judging him.

"Tara, this is what I went into the Nether for," Char added. "You tried to save my life in there. So can we at least give this project a chance?"

Tara turned to Eminence. The ex-moderator shrugged. "I have doubts too. But like they've said: it's worth a try."

The cat hybrid fidgeted her hands. Her tail flicked and she rose up. "OK. Fortunately, the scientists haven't packed away the command blocks yet. How many do you need?"

"Two," Azure answered.

"I'll go get them." Tara headed to the door.

Eminence turned and set a hand on the lady's arm. "Tara, thank you for this."

"You're welcome, Emmet. Glad to see you're doing something great."

"My real name is Eminence."

"Oh, and everyone. I know you are all basically wanted. So stay in this office. You'll just draw attention." Tara pushed the door open and emerged from her office. It had been hours since she last exited.

But instead of the scientists being first to notice her, it was a moderator. And he was loyal to Acid. The wolf hybrid, with his sharp ears, had overheard the conversation, and had slipped away from view before Tara came out. In the lounge he was hiding in, the moderator contacted Acid on his band.

"One of the scientists, Tara, is trying to steal a command block," he alerted.

"Tara?" Acid's voice replied. Acid had banned Tara. But when Emmet had brought Tara back, Acid had let her be. "Has she done it yet?"

"No."

"Follow her. If she does steal them, I want you to stop her."

"Oh, and one more thing," the moderator continued. He bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to say this or not. "...Emmet's back. I heard his voice."

"...what? Where is he?" Acid demanded.

"In the Portal Lab. Should I do anything about it?"

"Emmet has been demoted. And I don't care about how he returned. No, you don't need to worry about him. Just follow Tara. Thank you for your report."

"OK, Admin," the wolf hybrid signed out. He turned to follow the scientist.

Back in his office, one would had expected Acid to panic. But not at all. Acid leaned back against his chair. He had lied to the moderator. Eminence's return made his task easy...

* * *

Tara knew she was being followed. Her ears never lied. Her shoulders tensed as she walked through the halls. Should she head straight to the command block room? Or maybe divert this wolf hybrid, somewhere away from the command blocks? Wait, did the moderator know about her scheme? Damn it, then he would expect her trick if she took a different turn. She had to make it fast then.

Tara breathed through her nose and she turned to a path adjacent to the one to the command blocks. Along the hallway was a counter of potions. Yes! She spotted a potion of unconscious among them. She quickly looked over her shoulder. As she suspected, the moderator was confused, tilting his head and an ear twitched. She had to act now.

Tara dove for the potion of unconscious. She chucked it at the moderator. But the wolf hybrid dodged it. Crap! That was the only potion of unconscious. And she just exposed her defiance against the server!

The moderator tapped feverishly into his moderator band. But Tara charged at the hybrid, slipped down to her arms and legs, and kicked the moderator's legs. The wolf hybrid collapsed with a yelp. Tara jumped back up and stomped on his chest for extra measures. She swiped the band and ran off. The moderator coughed and recovered all the breath he had lost. He got up and snarled at the scientist. Fortunately, he could still stop her. She did not take away his weapon.

Tara arrived at the door to the command blocks. She pounded the password into it. But her sense screamed again. The moderator was back! More aggressive than ever.

"Shit," Tara mumbled. She slipped into the open door and came out with two command blocks. She swirled and saw the moderator charging at her. She jumped out of the way, but the moderator quickly turned and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her down. Tara cried. The moderator, with a diamond sword drawn, approached Tara. Tara kicked his shins and stood up again, getting a head start on running.

* * *

"...Tara's in trouble!" Azure exclaimed. "I sense her and she's being chased by someone. I'm betting they're a moderator."

Eminence's blue eyes darkened. Darn it. Things were never easy. And Char had the same feeling.

Char's blaze rods hissed. "I'll go rescue her."

"I'll come too, just in case." Eminence's back straightened.

"You think I can't handle it on my own? I took down the Golden Pork."

"Just accept my help," the dragon growled. "I want to make sure she's safe. And as for you two." The ex-moderator looked at Azure and Flash. "Stay here." The old Emmet temporarily came back to command. Azure even shuddered by that old feeling.

"Umm...she's outside right now!" Azure clarified.

Eminence and Char sprinted out of Portal Lab. They immediately spotted Tara facing a wolf hybrid moderator. Tara's left sleeve was slashed, and blood was consuming the white cloth around it.

"We can tackle the moderator together," Char suggested.

"Agreed. I'll go - " Eminence flinched. His eyes went from Tara to a figure approaching him. Acid. "Shit..."

"What's wrong?" Char followed Eminence's look. His blaze rods slowed down. "Oh no."

Acid's expression was blank. His hand was on his band, typing something in.

"Acid," Eminence backed away. "I - "

The admin pointed at the ex-moderator. Eminence cried. Char turned to the ex-moderator. In a blink, he was teleported away. The blaze hybrid glared at Acid. He expected a fight. But the admin simply dismissed Char's presence and teleported away too. Where did he go off to?

"Emmet?"

Char turned to Tara's voice. The cat hybrid stared at where Eminence used to stand. Suddenly, the hybrid moderator grabbed Tara and stabbed the diamond sword into her chest.

"NO." Char's hands ignited. The moderator stabbed Tara again. The blaze hybrid charged at the wolf hybrid and threw a fire ball at his face. The moderator shrieked and fell down. Char picked up Tara, who had collapsed. His friend did not even flinch.

"No...no no no."

Tara's body faded away, replaced with potion ingredients, one moderator band, and the two command blocks. The items went into Char's inventory. _Tara has been killed by Moderator Kelvin. Tara's code has been corrupted._ Char paled. That potion Tara prepared for herself. It did not heal her in time...

Tara was gone...forever. Char never apologized for his accusation to her.

Char balled his hand into a first. His blaze rods shrilled. If it were not for the dark sky, one would had noticed Char was generating smoke. He glared at the wolf hybrid, who had just gotten up. Char jumped at the mod and pinned him down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH." Char punched the moderator's face over and over again. The wolf hybrid cried and howled. Char's hand bloodied. "I hope Herobrine takes your soul!"

One final punch. The moderator fell limp and disappeared. _Moderator Kelvin has been slain by Char_.

Char's breathes were heavy. First Victor. Now her. He couldn't save her. He caused this. If he didn't agree to the Nether exploration...

He looked up, now conscious of the eyes of the world. He expected the responses. Expected "Char, what did you do?" Expected "Char, you killed someone."

There were five or six players staring at him. Crap...

Char fidgeted something. He looked down. The moderator band Tara had...

Char shut his eyes. He felt the surface of the wrist band. He then eyed dully at the band, accessed the teleportation power...

...and teleported to Azure, back in the now late scientist's office.

"Char? What happened?" Azure and Flash seated Char down. Char just stared at the wrist band.

"...Char," Azure began. "I know Tara died." The boy fell onto Char, embracing him tightly. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"She's dead..." Char murmured deadly. "She died for us."

"But...what happened to Eminence," Flash asked.

Char blinked. "Oh crap...Acid teleported him somewhere."

Azure looked up, purple eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know where. But...I have this wrist band. We can find them."

"I hope we aren't too late," Acid murmured.

"This is Acid we're dealing with," Flash suggested. "We have this lab. Let's grab a few potions, to replenish our supply - "

Before she finished her statement, a roar pierced the Void.

* * *

"No...no!" Eminence cried, as if cursing at the server for announcing Tara's death. She did nothing wrong! Why did this happen?! He should had not hesitated. Now, he was stranded on an End island, near Player End, with _him_.

He glared at his former leader. "Why did you do that?! Did you order that moderator to kill her?!"

"I...don't know why he killed," Acid admitted. "I should had given more specific orders."

"Do you even care that she's _dead_?!"

Eminence prowled at Acid. Acid took a step back. Their eyes were inches apart now.

"Why was she after those command blocks?" Acid changed the topic. "I know she was associated with you?"

"..."

"Won't talk? Oh well, the conversation dies short."

Eminence flinched when something cold hit him. Acid had pointed his admin band at Eminence. The beam pierced through the dragon-in-disguise's body. Crap, not again. The face of Dr. Vervain and the Ender crystal and the cage flashed in his mind.

Acid walked away, giving Eminence enough space to grow and transform into a dragon.

Eminence flapped his wings in panic. His dragon claws dug into the ground. He tried to calm down. He tried to calm down...

"I'm sorry, Eminence. But it's been fun working with you."

Eminence's purples eyes focused on Acid's hand, which now held a strange device. A gun? A tan one.

Acid pointed the gun at Eminence. The gun generated a small spark. Whatever it was, a voice told the dragon to _run_. Eminence jumped off the island and flew away.

Acid cursed. He aimed at the dragon now in the Void. He launched the spark. Eminence dodged. Another spark. Another dodge. Something told the dragon that he had to avoid that thing at all cost.

Where was Char now? And Azure? He had to join them again.

Acid scowled when Eminence disappeared from his sight. He did not want to shoot to much. He didn't want to hit something. He was new to this, but he had to get at least one hit on the dragon.

Acid knew Eminence was heading to Player End. In fact, a part of him hoped the players were there to spectate the event. So Acid altered the server's coding on his band. Eminence's health bar had been invisible. Now, the server would see it. This would begin the future of Player End.

* * *

Azure burst out of the Portal Lab. The purple health bar of the Ender dragon had formed above the server, bringing a panic to Player End.

Players screamed. Iron golems were perplexed. Moderators stunned, trying to recall the emergency practices they had learned long ago.

But where was Eminence?

A player bumped into Azure as they ran. Azure stumbled, but someone behind him caught him. Flash.

Char hovered a few blocks above the air, searching. No change in emotion. No Eminence.

"Azure, you're an Enderman hybrid," Flash suggested. "Can you find Eminence?"

"Umm...ummm," Azure murmured. "...Oh! He's here. But underneath the island!"

"Underneath?"

"Probably hiding from the players. When he's human again, he'll show up."

A thud and a Endstone dust flying. Azure turned to Char who was on the ground.

"Acid's back," Char alerted. He pointed northward. Azure's gaze followed.

There the admin was. Acid, in a stampede of frightened players. Some begged for his advice, and he simply told them to follow the moderators. He had already instructed the moderators to keep the players calm, and the dragon crisis would disappear.

It was obvious that Acid wanted to find Eminence too. Perhaps he could not teleport or track Eminence when he was a dragon?

Azure shuddered by a sudden feeling.

"He's coming."

The black and blue dragon revealed himself, flying five blocks in front of and ten blocks above the island. This produced more screams. Eminence eyed the players down before. His serpentine eyes narrowed at the sight of Acid.

Azure stared at Acid, who had taken notice. Acid aimed some weapon at Eminence. Azure sensed the alarm in Eminence. Crap.

"Char, Acid's got a weapon," Azure alerted. "Do something."

"On it." Suddenly, the blaze hybrid hovered a few inches above the ground and flew at Acid. The distracted Acid was shoved down. Azure and Flash caught up to Char, helping him pin down the admin.

"Ugh, you again," Acid growled as Char pried the weapon from his hands. "If your names weren't blocked, I would had banned you when I had the chance."

Acid was not worth a response. Azure simply looked back at the sky. Eminence had disappeared, probably to flee from Acid. The purple health bar had disappeared.

Flash tapped Azure's head. The Enderman hybrid looked around, realizing that the players had stopped running. All were frozen in place. All eyes were glued to the scene. The admin was being attacked.

Before the moderators could wrestle their way to the scene, ready to ban or punish the players, Char brought forth a question.

"What...is this?!" Char said, looking at the gun, which he held like a bomb.

Azure examined the gun. It was tan like a command block. It didn't look like something that could actually shoot bullets. Then what was its purpose?

"...is that your new solution to kill the Ender dragons?" a moderator asked, finally in the front of the crowd, but too awestruck to punish the players.

Acid sighed. "Yes. It is. I've had it for a long time, but I never had to use it until now. I can control it. It can kill a dragon instantly, just as good as Emmet. It's my alternative to get the portal back."

Murmurs among the crowd. Char did not tear his eyes from the gun. Flash was perplexed. As for Azure, he was shocked by the hidden message. Acid's plan was to use this mysterious gun to kill a dragon and to activate the portal, proving to Player End that losing Emmet's trust was only trivial. But Azure knew why Acid targetted Eminence. Why he forced him back into his dragon form. Acid wanted to kill Eminence. Not just for the portal again. But if Eminence was gone, he would never cause suspicions.

"But wait," a scientist emerged from the crowd. "That gun...that's what was radiating the corruption!"

A few voices among the crowd gasped. Char flinched. Flash twitched. She and Azure were caught off guard, so Acid finally shook their grip off and stood up.

"That's why I didn't use it before," Acid remarked, dusting off his coat. "But now, I have no choice. Actually, the corruption effects are very minimal. They disappear quickly. After all, I used it on the old portal and it did not corrupt the lab."

"You put corruption in the lab?!"

"Well, it didn't last long or hurt anyone," Acid snapped. "You have the technology to detect the radiation. You should had noticed that there was no corruption in the lab. It's harmless."

"But - "

"Hey! We don't have to argue," Azure butted in, standing up. All eyes pierced at him. Azure gulped. He was...unused to this. Who knew that proposing yourself could make you mute? How did Eminence and Acid do this?

Flash patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"You know, the gun being used and how dangerous it is...don't even matter," Azure continued. "We only need to use it once to get the portal. In the Nether, we found a command to use on the portal. It'll restore the Overworld."

Uproar. Murmurs accelerated. Voices increased. The moderators had to shush the crowd, because even they were interested in hearing from someone like Azure.

As Azure began explaining the Endstone Moon project, Char fidgeted nervously and Acid raised an eyebrow. Acid looked disgusted.

"But...does it work?" A scientist asked.

"I don't know either," a new voice answered for Azure. "But it's worth putting your faith into it."

Oh my Notch...

"Emmet?"

"Emmet? You're back."

Eminence, human again, wrestled through the crown to join Azure.

"Emmet? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," Eminence sighed. "But Player End is unnecessary, if the Endstone Moon project works. Let us listen to this kid and his plan."

Eminence turns to Acid. "Acid, just help us save the Overworld. Don't worry about keeping the server intact. You created this server to keep players alive. Restoring the Overworld would be the next step."

"The Overworld is no home anymore," Acid asserted, glaring at Eminence. "It's corrupted. Even if it becomes livable, it will be as dangerous as what the Nether used to be like. Only the End is safe."

Eminence tensed. His eyes burned with a blue fire. A fist tightened. His approach completely changed. "You're stubborn, aren't you? You just want control of everyone on this server...just like how you kept me under your control."

Azure was silent. This conflict was intense.

"...just admit it, Acid. I know you better than anyone else."

"..."

"You crave control."

"..."

"You don't really care about giving a safe haven to the players. You only care about making players dependent on you, so they can do what you say."

"..."

"You hate playerkind and their unpredictability." Eminence was now inches from Acid's face. He looked ready to grab his neck. "And you tricked me to do the same. And you're afraid that unpredictability would make them leave Player End for the Overworld, like why you reject my ideas. Because they're threats to your control."

"Ok!" Acid snapped. "I admit. It's true. It's all true."

"So you confess."

"I've never trusted players, especially after the war."

"...That makes sense," Char finally said. He glared at the man, and his grip on the gun tightened. "This gun...I know what this is."

Acid flinched while Eminence's interest peaked. Azure took a step closer.

"This is the Nether bomb. I've seen this gun in Soren Labs. An earlier version of it, at least," Char explained.

Azure gasped. His purple eyes shuddered.

"The bomb that can crack bedrock and start corruption..." Azure breathed. "It's a gun?"

"Apparently," Char said. "But if it's a gun, that would make it easier to move. From the Soren Lab to the bedrock between the Overworld and Nether, and that means only one thing."

"What do you mean by...cracking the bedrock?" A moderator asked.

"The Overworld was destroyed because the bedrock below it broke," Azure explained. "It was the explosion of the Nether bomb."

"That _thing_ destroyed the Overworld?!" Flash yelped. Every inhabitant of Player End...had been living with weapon that fated them to this server?! "Get that away from me?!"

"Acid...why do you have this weapon?" Char demanded.

Eminence grabbed Acid's wrist, disabling him from using his band. "Tell us. Did you even know that was the bomb?"

"Well, he used it to destroy the old portal." Someone mentioned.

"So you do know?!" Eminence cried. "Acid...did you also use it...on the bedrock layer..."

Azure gasped. "Oh my..."

Acid narrowed his green eyes.

"Acid, did you destroy the Overworld, just to keep the remaining players in your control?"

 _That_ caused the clamor of voices to return. But the moderators were too stunned to shut them up. Azure could not hear Acid's response. The questioned admin just barked something at Eminence before releasing his hand, grabbing the weapon from Char, and teleporting away.

"Oh my god!" The voices cried.

"He took that Notchdamn weapon back!"

"That demon!" Eminence snarled. "He got Vervain's blueprints after Hysteria showed it to him! He must had collaborated with Soren lab to create it!"

Char's blaze rods flared. "Why did he even bother with that?!"

"Why did he redesign it into a gun?" Flash cried.

"I don't know!" Azure cried back. "I just don't know."

"The smaller the bomb...the easier it is to get away with a crime!" The ex-moderator accused.

"He gave the bomb to Soren Lab," Char snarled. "That prompted Victor to go inside the lab. If that didn't happen...he would have...he would still be alive..." The man glared at Eminence. "Did you know?!"

"No..." Eminence's eyes fell. "I can't believe he's kept this a secret..."

The rest of the players joined in the laments.

"Acid! I'll kill him!"

"This has to end!"

Azure and Flash backed up to Char and Eminence. The crowd was overwhelmed. It seemed like anyone - _anyone_ \- was ready to pounce in anger, even though the real enemy was Acid. The real enemy...

Azure got Char's attention. "Remember the original plan? Using secrets to rally the revolution?"

Char blinked. He firmly nodded before jumping into the sky. Now towering about everything, Char yelled, but his voice drowned in everyone's rage. Char shouted again and again before landing in defeat.

"Char, lift me into the sky," Eminence ordered. "I'll get everyone's attention."

"Ugh, what's there to lose?" Char shrugged. Char grabbed Eminence by the arms. With a huff and a grunt, Eminence was brought to the air. Eminence gestured Char to release him. Instantly, Eminence glowed white.

A pain in Azure's head caused him to shut his eyes close. A dragon roar and silence. Azure looked up. Char was on the ground. A dragon was in the sky. Before any player could even think of running, there was a flash, and the human Eminence reappeared. He fell to the ground. When he stood back up, all players remained silent. No fuss. No fear. Just confusion, eager for information. Good.

"I'm not Emmet," Eminence began. "I'm Eminence. The dragon that betrayed his own kind to join Acid. Yes, I am not a player. I was one with the End. I know my mistakes now. I've harmed so many Enders, and I let someone like Acid continue his evil goals. I regret it all. And I'm making it up by joining some reformers. To revive the Overworld to free the End. And if you are on our side, join us in the Overworld."

The players all exchanged looks.

"No, that's not enough for me," one player stepped out. "Acid has destroyed the Overworld. He cannot go unpunished. We must serve justice before we go to our _true_ home."

"He has that bomb gun, or whatever it's called!" Another voice said. "He might destroy the Overworld again. Let's destroy that gun first and take Acid down with it."

"Hey." Someone approached Eminence. The dragon-in-disguise flinched. It was the wolf hybrid that killed Tara.

"I never spoke against Acid," the wolf hybrid began. His ears lowered in shame. "It was because I was afraid of dispute. In a dimension like this, there's no room for differences. No room for war. I feel bad, like you. So like you, I'll join you. And I'm sorry about Tara. I was blind back then."

"We all made the mistake of never standing up," another moderator added. "The Player End staff must become the first staff of the reborn Overworld."

"We must become the staff that defeats Acid," a third one chimed in.

A scientist joined in. "In Player End, we've developed a lot of technology. It should be used to rebuild the Overworld, not to destroy dimensions."

More voices joined. It was harmony. Not the waves of fear, nor the storm of anger. Everyone contributing. Everyone pledging their loyalty to this new purpose. These were not diverse questions, fencing each other to be heard to loudest. No. Everyone was united. Voices fusing together, generating confidence and hope that was lifting the soul.

"Eminence, you should lead us."

The dragon rubbed his head. "Me...why me?"

"You've always wanted to make a change in the server."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Can I really do it?" Eminence looked down.

Azure looked at the overwhelmed ex-moderator. Char and Flash also took note.

Azure stepped in. "Eminence, it's just one quick fight. Look. Even the most loyal moderators have turned heels. Acid's outnumbered. And you're clever. You'll know what to do."

Char added, "Come on. It's worth a shot."

Eminence looked at his two new friends. The ex-moderator sighed.

"You're right. After all, it's common for players to die the first time they face a dragon."

That sounded fantastic.

Eminence cleared his throat. He faced the rally of players. "We already have the command blocks and instructions necessary. But yes, we will defeat Acid first."

In this final fight, the End would only remember the cheer of the players.

* * *

 **...I don't even know anymore. This chapter was hard to pin down. Hehe.**

 **So far, there is only one chapter and maybe an epilogue left to go. Then this fanfic is done!**

 **Thank you for reading! Take care!**


	13. Chapter 13

**omg. Guys! It's the final chapter! I'm so excited! This chapter is 9.5k words long!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story! Double thanks for reading it all the way though and reviewing. I really appreciate it. _One with the End_ was an opportunity for me to develop my OCs. Also, it seems like a few readers came to like my characters, and that's super awesome. Thank you for being awesome readers!**

 **I'm so happy that I've completed this fanfic. Similar with _Learning from the Past_ , I'm going to take another writing break. I'll be focusing more on content on DeviantArt (link in my profile). But I'll still be around this site too!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Take care!**

* * *

"Are all players safe?" Eminence asked.

The moderator nodded. "All non-moderators have evacuated to these three towers, while the scientists are at the Portal Lab."

"And are you sure you can protect them all, if something bad happens?"

"Yes. Three moderators are enough, and the scientists can protect themselves. We don't need any more guards. You need the rest of the staff more than us."

Meanwhile, Azure grabbed his mother, who was about to enter the tower.

"Hey, mom. I know I should be with you, but Eminence wants me to stay with him," Azure said. How long had it been since he last talked to his mother? Oh, and he had promised that he would be safe. His mother had said that she didn't care about Azure's plan, but had she expected him to become an outlaw and disappear from the island?

His mother set a hand on Azure's shoulder. With her free arm, she gave her son a half-embrace. She smiled and Azure smiled back.

"But you've done enough. You don't need to do more," she insisted. "You figured it out."

"Acid's secret? Yeah."

"Well, not just that," she asserted. "Remember your father's death?"

Azure recalled the last mysterious written words of his father. His father had discovered something. Something at the bedrock surface...

"Dad...he knew that Acid destroyed the Overworld. Acid hijacked his armor to kill him in the Overworld...to hide the truth," Azure awed.

"I was there when Emmet exposed Acid's secret. I immediately knew what your father was hiding. And now here we are. You. You, son. You finished your father's task."

"...Wow." Sparking this uprising was overwhelming enough. The shock from Acid's dark secret had nearly drowned him and flushed beneath his black scales. It had given his goosebumps when all the moderators pledged their loyalty to Eminence. It was powerful. Azure thought he would never experience a feeling like that ever again. But this new revelation rejuvenated that feeling. He felt lighter than ever.

"You found out the truth of the Overworld, just like your father." His mother brushed his hair back. "But, unlike him, you're still here. You escaped Acid. I don't want to lose you now. Please come with me."

"But...Eminence has given me a job. He wants me to keep the Endstone Moon documents safe. And someone will protect me to make sure nothing bad happens to them or me. I'll be fine. Plus, I still have this." Azure showed her the moderator band.

"But I can protect you just as well as Emmet can."

"Azure, what are you doing here?"

Azure and his mother turned to Eminence. His mother took a step back. Did she just gulp?

"This is my mother," Azure explained. "She wants me to stay with her in the towers."

The "human" bit his lips. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'd prefer it if Azure comes with me. It'll be easier to keep an eye on him."

"But he's my son."

"He's also one of Acid's enemies. He's safer with me."

Azure turned to his mother. She sighed and looked down. The speaker hybrid knew she was too afraid to talk back, because she had not warmed up to Eminence yet. Azure could only imagine how she had reacted to his true, beast-like self. She was not willing to open up. However, her eyes gleamed regret. Shame that she could not stand up for her son. Azure tightened his hands. He too felt guilty that he had to leave his mother, but Eminence would not have it any other way.

"Goodbye, Mom," Azure whispered when Eminence told him to leave. His mother gave him a kiss on the forehead before releasing him.

Eminence and Azure regrouped, joining Char and the remaining moderators. One moderator was trying to converse with Char, while the others were debating about their tactic. There were ten moderators total. Three were keeping the other players safe in the towers, meaning only seven would actually confront Acid.

Seven moderators and one dragon against one admin. How hard could this be?

Well, it would had been simple. But Acid was a smart admin.

When Eminence questioned one distressed moderator, the player answered, "Acid has blocked himself from the system."

"Of course, he has the admin band," Eminence hissed. "And he can teleport with that thing. He can be anywhere and go somewhere else at any time. There's no way we can defeat him." Azure looked down and rubbed his moderator band. Using the band to hide. He knew that tactic and its efficiency too well. But Azure was past that now. He had wanted to return the wristband, after Char had slayed Tara's killer and the staff had joined his side. But the moderators had insisted him to keep it just in case, and they had spares.

"Then what are we gonna go?" Eminence asked.

"Well, we have to get rid of that band somehow," a second moderator suggested. "It would be easy to find him, if he didn't block himself."

"I can hack into the command blocks," another moderator offered. "Moderators can't unblock players from the tracking system, but I can change that."

"Sounds good," Eminence accepted. "What's your name?"

"Sam. I'll head to the main tower now."

"But bring two guards!" a third moderator interjected. "Acid might appear to stop you. He will defend himself and his powers."

Eminence looked around the group. "Any volunteers?" Two hands immediately shot up. Same and the two moderators left, heading to Acid's tower, where the command blocks were stored.

The dragon looked at the remaining four moderators. "Well, since we don't see Acid anywhere, the next thing we can do is keep watch." He looked down at his moderator band, which the staff had given him. "We'll scatter around the server and notify each other when we spot him, at least until he's unblocked."

"Ok, where should we scatter?" Someone asked.

"I know the server the best," Eminence replied. "I'll plan it. But first." He turned to Char. "Keep Azure safe because he has the Endstone Moon project. That's what we agreed to."

Char nodded. "You can trust me. I won't leave my eyes off him."

Azure went to Char's side. He knew nothing would go wrong, but he also knew that staying with his mother was still a legitimate alternative. He could not understand why Eminence thought otherwise.

Eminence discussed with the remaining moderators about the search. Azure sighed and lamented to Char, "Do you think it was right for me to stay with you guys? My mother wanted me to stay with the other players. I feel bad that I've abandoned her, especially after being separated for a while. She doesn't want something bad to happen to me, like my father."

"Your father?" Char turned to the younger hybrid. "He died because he knew Acid's secret, didn't he?"

"Yes, and my mom's worried that'll happen to me."

"Well, for your mother's sake, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," the blaze hybrid insisted, setting a hand on Azure's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop her fear of being alone. I've seen what losing a family member has done to her. But here I am," the enderman speaker spewed out.

The air around Azure seemed to cool. The heat surrounding Char seemed to dim. "I know what it's like to lose your family. I'm still grieving about Cedric. She's hurt. But don't worry. She'll understand and heal eventually. After we finish Acid and return to the Overworld, she'll forget about whatever happened between you two."

Azure softly smiled. His guilt eased. He still wished he had stayed with his mother. But this was just one final task. They would succeed. And afterwards, Azure would spend all the time he had with his family, in the Overworld. Just one task and then a happy ending.

Besides, he had a father to avenge.

* * *

Dragon, again. Hunting for a player, again.

After another flight around the island, Eminence perched on top of an obsidian tower. Dragons usually had a keen eye for players and could spot them easily. But it was difficult for Eminence since he was rusty and and the presence of multiple players distracted him. He just wanted to find Acid.

A buzz pecked at his mind. He hissed. Only his human form wore the band, but he still felt its notification, pestering him at every moment with frantic messages.

There were claims of "I spotted him!" followed by "No! He's here!" They had become a bore.

But this claim perked his attention:

"Moderators! I successfully hacked into the command blocks!"

"Great!" The voice of another moderator cheered. "Unblocked him."

"Actually, there's a new problem," Sam's voice dismayed. Eminence twitched his tail in interest. "I can't unblock or ban him. Something is overruling my code. I theorize that Acid has programmed another command block, and that command block is keeping him blocked!"

"But how?!" Eminence snapped. The moderators ignored him. Eminence rolled his eyes, morphed back into human mode and tapped on the band.

"But how," he repeated. "Spare command blocks are at the Lab, and the scientists should be there."

"...Actually, I haven't heard from the scientists for a while," a moderator suggested. "Someone, go check to lab!"

Instantly, a new voice chimed, "The scientists were knocked out by a lingering potion of unconsciousness. There are shards of glass here."

"Acid..." Eminence growled. "He _did_ manage to steal the command blocks. But how are the scientists?"

"They're safe. They also reported that _all_ command blocks have been taken. And even the potion storage has been emptied out."

"Why bother with the potions?" Eminence asked. "Ugh, whatever. We should go search for those command blocks. Since they're controlling the server, they must be placed somewhere."

"Will that do anything?" The hacker's voice asked. "Acid has spares and he can program more and more just to have the server work at his advantage."

"Not if we find the command blocks at a faster pace," Eminence encouraged. With that, he transformed into a dragon and soared to the nearest outer island. Using his senses, he felt something unnatural about an outer island two chunks away. He flew to the strange island. He dug into the endstone surface and found one command block.

Eminence reverted back into human and notified the staff. "I found one command block. I'll send the coordinates."

"I'll disable it," Sam the hacker offered.

"So Acid is hiding the command blocks inside the outer islands. Bring some pickaxes as you search."

* * *

A search for Acid and a search for his command blocks. Yet it was fruitless. The three coder moderators wanted to get the command blocks to unblock and ban Acid,but Acid's new blocks overpowered their attempts.

As Eminence dug out on the fifth command block he had found, he groaned, realizing how fruitless this was. He sympathized with the other moderators, who were ranting about the search in the messages.

Eminence turned back into a human, realizing he had to remotivate the moderators. Before he could even intervene, the band hissed like a creeper. That meant bad news.

"I just spotted Acid!" Sam cried. "I'll go and - ah!"

Silence.

"Banned..." Eminence whispered. Of course. Acid's greatest threats were the hackers. Umm, who were the other coders in the staff? Eminence felt too awkward to ask for their names, so he quickly scanned the Void. He spotted one player kneeling over a command block. Only coders could actually disable command blocks that the other moderators found.

Eminence quickly flew to the coder. As a human, he set a hand on her. "Acid's targeting and banning coders like you. So you should be accompanied by a guard."

The hacker nodded in agreement before disabling and snatching the command block.

"How many other coders are there?"

"Two left," the coder lamented. "We're limited. We won't disabled all of the command blocks at this rate!"

"I'll see if I can rescue the other coder," Eminence assured. He sent a message to the other staff members. "Can someone unban Sam?"

"I already tried it," she interjected. "Didn't work. Acid's doing, again."

"Can someone go into Player Nether and rescue them instead?"

"On it!" A new voice volunteered. Eminence sighed in relief.

"Anyways, I spotted another command block near by," the dragon-in-disguise told the coder, sharing the coordinates. "Disable it while I keep watch." The coder teleported to the area, followed by Eminence's teleport. Though, before she could even tap on the command block, the voice returned.

"The Nether Portal is acting strange!" The voice cried. "Probably another command block is responsible. It may take a while until it functions normally."

Eminence cursed under his breath. "What is wrong with him?" He looked to the endstone floor. "Why can't he just talk to us." But he knew Acid well, even after they had separated. He never negotiated. He would not now. Acid knew that nothing will please the players anymore besides his defeat. But, how could Acid win? Did he actually think he could win, with everyone against him? Eventually, he would have to give up. All of these extra command blocks and ravaging would lead to nothing eventually.

The dragon-in-disguise fidgeted his hands. After seeing the coder disable the command blocks, Eminence gestured to another island. "Let's just stick to the current plan."

* * *

The band hissed again.

"Guys! I'm so sorry!" A deep voice sorrowed. "I was protecting Joey, who was disabling the command blocks! But Acid came! He banned Joey and nearly banned me!"

Eminence bit his human lip. The Nether portal had not even recovered yet. He was guarding the last hacker on the staff. The coder and Eminence met eyes. The glow in her eyes also showed fear before she resumed back to work.

"Should we stop?" The coder asked. "At this rate, I can't disable all the command blocks Acid keeps setting. Maybe we should just figure a way around it, find Acid, and work together to stop him."

Eminence sighed. "You're right. This is a waste of time."

The coder gave him a nod of respect. But her eyes suddenly widened and her smile melted. "Behind you!"

Eminence whirled around. He tensed at the sight of Acid.

"You're not getting away with this," Eminence snarled, tightening his hands into a fist.

"Let's see," the admin challenged. Suddenly, he revealed a potion in his hands and threw it at his feet. He disappeared. Potion of invisibility.

The coder flinched, as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She vanished.

"Shit..." Eminence awed. Then something cold touched him.

"You're coming with me," Eminence heard before he was teleported away.

* * *

"I've been teleported into the main tower!" Eminence's voice notified. Azure could not take his eyes off of his moderator band. "All coders are banned and - "

Azure looked at Char, who was listening to the message with him. Azure bit his lip. Char looked conflicted until he turned his head to the central tower.

"We're close to the tower than any of the moderators," Char said. "Let's go in and see if Eminence's ok."

Azure nodded. "He might be in danger!"

Char already had a head start, running to central tower and snapping the iron door open. Azure quickly dove in before the iron doors closed. First floor, no Eminence. With a frustrated sigh, Char turned to the stairs and began to climb up. Azure gulped, worried about Eminence. What if it was too late? He turned, seeing a few moderators had teleported behind him. Seeing them race up the steps with Char, Azure eased. Eminence could not be in danger with these people to his rescue. Azure was about the join them, but something grabbed the end of his shirt and he fell. Azure shouted when he felt a force pry the Endstone Moon document from his hands. His wrist felt tense, but it suddenly relaxed when he let go of the document. Suddenly, Acid appeared, with the document in his hands.

"Thank you," Acid said. "I knew you would go into action, only to make yourself vulnerable."

"Hey! Give it back!" Azure tackled Acid. He grabbed both of Acid's wrists. Acid gritted his teeth and struggled back. Azure accidentally nudged a palm on Acid's wrist. A click. Suddenly, Acid _and_ Azure were teleported to the top floor. Azure met black. He panicked, losing one heart from suffocating in the obsidian wall, until he managed to push himself out of it. Taking Azure's distraction as an opportunity, Acid released himself from the hybrid's grip. Azure fell on someone's feet. He blinked, recovered, and looked at Acid. He noticed the other moderators, Char, and a fine Eminence surrounding the admin.

"Enough of that!" Acid snapped. "Remember that _this_ is my weapon."

Azure and the players gasped when Acid pointed the Nether bomb gun at them. Acid did not blink. His eyes looked up for a moment. Then they focused on a certain person.

"Remember, Eminence," Acid said. "Whatever happens next is your burden."

Acid brought the gun up, pointing to the obsidian ceiling above them. As any moderator who had been in Player End since the beginning would know, those were where the first command blocks were stored. The command blocks that enabled sleeping and respawning and established the borders of the terraformed server.

 _Bang!_

A white zap shot into the ceiling. An explosion sparked. Azure was sent back in a tumble, along with the rest of the players, his back hitting obsidian wall. Azure shut his eyes and shielded his face.

* * *

 _"What happened here?!"_

 _"We need more golden apples. This is corruption we're dealing with."_

 _"Are you, ok?"_

 _"So it was you. Do you have any idea of what you've just done?"_

 _"Oh man. What did you just do?"_

* * *

Char opened his eyes. _I'm sorry, Victor_...

Through blurry vision, he saw the bodies of everyone else. So he took a deep breath, burned those memories away, and got up. He felt for the nearest hand and helped that player up.

When his vision cleared, he noticed the rest of the players. Eminence hobbled to the center of the floor, scanning for Acid. No admin in sight. Char immediately spotted Azure's black scaly skin and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Char asked.

"Yeah. No one died, right?" Azure asked. "I'm at two hearts."

"Same here."

Some moderators had gotten up to inspect the ceiling. Azure heard the remaining staff members climbing up the stairs, followed by gasps.

"What happened here?"

Azure looked at the ceiling. Well, that was left of it. The omnipresent Void greeted them, accompanied by the four obsidian walls pointing to nothing. There was something trailing down the walls. Even though obsidian was already black, the substance seemed even darker, dripping down the walls like blood.

"Nothing...there's nothing left," a moderator awed. Eminence kicked a broken piece of obsidian.

"Destroyed command blocks mean...disabled command blocks, right?" Eminence asked.

"Yes!" A moderator cried. "And those command blocks in particular...that means...shit!"

"Respawning in the End has been disabled," another staff member finished, looking down in despair. "Now, if any player dies, they respawn in the Overworld. And the Overworld is still dangerous. They can die out there. Die in corruption."

Eminence held a hand against his head and his breathes shortened. The moderators broke into nervous chattering. Azure clutched his heart. It was a blessing that no one died from this explosion...

"Ok..." the ex-moderator gasped. "Ok. Let's double the number of moderators guarding the players. I don't want any of them to die. Three volunteers?"

Three hands immediately shot up, but they were all shaking, aware of their own mortality.

"Go. If the players don't know yet, please don't tell them. Just keep them safe."

The three volunteers stalked down the steps.

Eminence coughed a bit. "Is everyone ok?"

Azure gasped. He hugged his shoulders tightly and breathed heavily, his feet rocking. Oh no. No no no.

"I'd hate to bring even more bad news, but Acid also took the Endstone moon document," the hybrid announced. "Right before he destroyed the command blocks."

The room panicked. Azure looked at Eminence's face. Pure shock. Then to Char's. The blaze hybrid looked stunned before he looked down, ashamed that he had failed Eminence's orders.

"Guys, calm!" Eminence snapped the crowd to silence. The dragon-in-disguise exhaled. "When Acid teleported me here...he just...handcuffed me to the desk and knocked me unconscious. I didn't know why. But it must had been a diversion to get the documents from Azure."

"He could have done _anything_ to those documents by now," Char worried. "What do we do?"

Then the server spoke.

"This is Acid," the white text announced. "The explosion you just heard is the destruction of Player End's key command blocks."

Eminence snarled at the Void. "Someone please ban Acid already."

"No we can't," a moderator cried. "He still has his outside command blocks protecting him, but not enabling respawning."

"Usually, I hate bringing the server into panic, but it's fair to know what's at stack," the text continued. "The destroyed command blocks means that respawning has been disabled. If you die now, you'll respawn into the Overworld, still dangerous without your Endstone Moon."

Then there were the screams and panics outside. Everyone in the tower could hear them because of the broken ceiling. Azure glared at the sky. He had a command block but did not know how to code. But he so badly wanted to write back to Acid through the block, telling him to shut up.

"Are you so sure about fighting me now? However, I do not want to fight either. So I'll offer a negotiation," Player End boomed. "Eminence, meet me at the eastern obsidian pillar. Alone, and I'll make sure you come alone."

Azure turned to Eminence. His blue eyes gleamed with worry and fear.

"If you're curious about what we'll talk about, we'll be talking about the formation of the first Overworld server post-Celestial War. I do see the use in the Endstone Moon document. If you want to return to the Overworld so badly, I want to become the admin of whatever server you set up there. And you all know I can destroy the Overworld again if another rebellion occurs in the future. But if Eminence negotiates with me and expresses your interests, this conflict can be diverted. This is your message."

A moment passed. No more white text.

"What happens if you _don't_ go and negotiate?" A moderator asked Eminence.

Eminence brought a mouth over his lips. "He's attacked before by banning us. If we keep him waiting, he'll start attacking random players by actually killing them. And with that Nether bomb gun, he can kill many and even give them corruption, killing them before they respawn in the Overworld. Can't risk it."

"But," Azure asserted. "Are you really going to join him?"

"He offered me to design a server with him once," the dragon-in-disguise muttered. He shook his head. "I'm not accepting it again. But I can't decline him either. So..."

He turned to each player in the broken tower.

"When I meet with him, I will kill him, once and for all. I'll destroy that weapon and get those files back."

For a moment, the screams outside seemed to dim down.

"But maybe that's his plan too," a moderator insisted. "So you have to be careful."

"I will," Eminence promised, putting a gun into his hand for emphasis. Feeling the form of the weapon brought back memories. This was Char's pistol during the attack on Golden Pork. Strange that the weapon could had killed him. But now, it would temporarily serve as his protector. "Plus, I won't hesitate to become a dragon. Though, Acid can turn me back into human, so this gun will be a precaution."

"And you're going alone?" Char asked. "I'd rather have someone come with you."

"Acid said he only wanted me, and he'll make sure of that. I don't want any players to die trying to come with me."

"But what if my name is blocked?"

"He'll still see you come to the tower with me," Eminence sassed. "And don't ask about potion of invisibility. It'll be a hustle to find one and I don't want to keep Acid waiting." The ex-moderator approached the blaze hybrid and set a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I don't want anyone to die because of me. I can handle this alone. Trust me."

Char hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and stepping back.

Eminence turned to Azure and the others. Azure had no choice but to accept Eminence's plan. Honestly, he had nothing to be afraid of. Eminence had so many surprises. Acid could not do anything no matter how hard he tried...right?

The ex-moderator took a deep breath. "I'll see you later. I'll come back with that document." He descended down the stairs.

The staff remembered the outside. The moderators, knowing that the other players were still in panic, saw extra guards as a must. They exited the tower, leaving only Azure behind, with Char waiting.

Before Azure could reflect, a _vwoop_ sent a chill in the air. Azure turned. His mother stood, holding Cinder and Flash's hands. Azure did not hesitate. He ran up to his mother. His mother released the two players and embraced him.

"I decided to trust you away from me," she began. "But after the explosion and Acid's announcement, that was the last straw. I teleported here, during the chaos, and your friends wanted to come along." Azure turned to look at his friends. Flash flicked her cat tail, happy to see Azure safe. Cinder had brought her axe, but she seemed ready to hug Azure too and only make peace.

"Thanks, Mom," Azure replied. "I'm actually glad you came." His mother softly smiled.

She looked at Char. "Thank you for guarding my son." Char nodded in respect, though he seemed suddenly stiff. After all, he only succeeded with half of his task.

"Is Eminence talking to Acid?" Flash asked.

"He's heading to him right no," Azure replied. "He's gonna kill Acid when he's there."

"Kill?" Flash blinked. "Well, that would make things easier."

"I don't know how it's gonna end. But at least we'll know soon. It'll be a quick conflict."

"Good to know it'll be over soon," Azure's mother joined. "The sooner this ordeal ends, the sooner we can return to the Overworld."

The Overworld. Azure wondered how much of the Overworld his mother remembered. What elements did she miss the most? And all the stories Azure himself had read. About the night sky, the vast land, and the array of creatures. He could not believe he would see them in reality soon.

 _Boom!_

Suddenly, Azure's ears rang again. The hybrid fell to his knees. The specks of purple on the obsidian walls shook and he felt dizzy. He felt Flash fall on top of him. The hiss of Char's blaze rods pierced through the muffled sounds.

Azure blinked and his senses reset. His purple eyes shot to his mother, who was getting up, but uninjured. The Enderman speaker searched for the nearest window. He stumbled to it. The eastern tower had exploded, a nasty hole as its scar. Azure's eyes traced to the endstone floor. He saw Eminence down there, pushing himself up. Acid was there, aiming the gun at his former moderator.

"Umm...that's not the sight of Eminence killing Acid," Azure stammered, gesturing the other players to see. He huffed when the other four players squished to see the event. Eminence seemed to be shouting at Acid, who did not say anything back. At the corner of his eyes, the Enderman hybrid could see two moderators running to the fight. Suddenly, Acid pointed his gun at them and shot a beam. The two moderators dove out of the way, but when the beam contacted the ground, the world shook again. Azure collapsed before he climbed up to the window again. A crater in Player End. So deep, the lowest part of the crater was probably one layer away from falling into the Void.

The server announced two deaths.

"Guys!" Flash notified. "Eminence and Acid are gone. They must had teleported while we were distracted by the explosion."

"Teleported?" Azure bit his lips. "I hope Eminence has the situation under control."

"He didn't in that tower," Cinder pointed out. "Should we go look for him?"

"I think the moderators got it."

"...I can sense Emmet," Azure's mother muttered, grabbing everyone's attention. "It's so weird, being so in tune with him now. He's near. But, not well."

"Not well..." Char suddenly said. "But you know where he is?"

The female Enderman hybrid nodded.

"Please, take me to him. Just as backup," the blaze hybrid pleaded. "The moderators can't find him in time, and you can teleport to his location."

"Well, take a few more people with you too," Cinder added. "Like the other moderators."

"I can't. I can't waste time. Unless..." Char turned to Azure. "We take Azure to the location, and he can notify the other moderators there with his band."

For the first time, Azure heard his mother yell. It was like a lion's roar and an Enderman's echoes. "No! Just have Azure give you the band and go on your own. I'll even teleport myself there for you. But my son is not going."

"But mom, you're going into danger too!" Azure cried. "I can't let _you_ go near Acid either! What's your teleporting cooldown?"

"...Only one minute."

"I'll protect her during that one minute," Char asserted, holding a hand out, demanding for Azure's moderator band. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Azure gulped, sending a silent prayer to the Void, and handed the moderator band to Char. "Good luck."

Char strapped the band on himself. "And you still know where they are?"

Azure's mother nodded as she grabbed Char's arm. She closed her eyes. Purple particles formed and the two disappeared.

The speaker hybrid turned to his two friends. Flash fidgeted with her clawed hands and Cinder tapped her fingers on the obsidian wall.

"Hey, they got it under control," Cinder offered.

"Yeah, let's put a little faith in them," Flash added.

"Well, that's the only thing we can do now," Azure shrugged. They could not do anything with a moderator band anymore. But, Tara had been put in danger. Eminence was in danger. Now it was Char and even his mother. Would they share the same fate as Tara?

A vwoop noise. _Mom?_ He looked up to the remnants of the ceiling. His heart sank. No, just an Enderman. The creature inspected the area with wide eyes.

" _What happened? Are the players failing?_ "

Azure sighed as the Enderman teleported to the floor, picking up a bookshelf block. _I hope it's the good players that don't fail._

* * *

Eminence shot the gun. This time, at Acid's heart. The admin stumbled when the bullets hit him. He spat blood before he revealed and consumed a healing potion.

The dragon-in-disguise muttered as he reloaded the pistol. _How many potions does he have?_ It was hard to kill Acid when he had powerful potions of healing. Eminence had already tried turning into a dragon to knock Acid off the island. But the admin was quick, transforming him back into a human, making Eminence fall meekly onto Acid's feet. Poor attempt of a charge. Eminence had received a kick in the face and a sword slash from that. At least it was not an explosion. Acid could not use the gun when attacking close, but he proved himself a challenge in face-to-face combat.

Ugh, Eminence wished there was an Ender Crystal nearby.

Acid tackled and swung the sword across Eminence's chest. The ex-moderator cried and fell to his knees. Suddenly, Acid teleported twenty blocks away from him and switched his sword with his gun. The gun was already sparking with white lightning.

But before he could even click the weapon, a figure kicked Acid down. Char doved for Acid's gun, but the admin quickly shoved the blaze hybrid away. Realizing that he had no weapon, Char flew back, joining the female hybrid's side.

"I'm sending the coordinates to Eminence's location," Char whispered in the band. Then he ignited one of his hands, ready to protect Azure's mother.

Almost instantly, three moderators popped into the scene.

"Why aren't there many more?" Char asked.

"The remaining five are guarding the players," a player responded. "It's only us."

Char grunted, but it would do. He shot his eyes at Azure's mother. She seemed lost and overwhelmed, cowering behind him. But she was unharmed. She would stay that way. He gestured her to walk further away from Acid while the moderators and Eminence close in on him.

One minute. Just one minute and she could return to safety.

Acid muttered under his breath. With a sword, he deflected one moderator away. He had to teleport Eminence, again.

He aimed his unstable arm at his former comrade. Only for someone knock him down. His finger slipped off his band, activating teleportation. He accidentally teleported himself out of the crowd. He blinked to a different area. The center of the outer island. Oh, only the center, thank the Void. He glared at the group that turned to him.

"Fine," he grumbled. He aimed the Nether bomb gun at them and finally clicked.

Eminence's eyes widen. No hesitation. He backed away and jumped off the island. He transformed and flapped his dragon wings. In the Void, looking above at the island, he saw the gray and white flashes. Blocks of pale endstone flew out, alone with some players. Eminence flew towards those players, catching the moderators.

But if he had turned around, he would had noticed Char and Azure's mother falling down too.

"Shit!" Char revolved his blaze rods like an overexcited redstone machine. He was fifteen, no, twenty-five blocks away from Azure's mother, who was already falling down further. Char slowed down his fall, gained control, and aimed diagonally towards the screaming woman, one hand stretched out. He was close enough to see the purple particles trailing after her fall. Desperate but failed attempts to teleport. Please teleport soon. Please teleport soon. Char's mind thumped as he flew closer to the hybrid.

Please...please.

Now one block apart, Char swung his arm at the mother. But suddenly, she was whisked away. Char cried, suddenly demanding his blaze rods to stop it. The sudden pause in the air hurt his brain. The Void strangled four hearts out of him before he emerged from its depths. He stared at the dark Void, mouth hanging open. His mind and arms felt numb. Guilt ran like poison in his veins. He was too late.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I have no blocks to give you. And I'm not giving away the command blocks," Azure told the Enderman, who was pestering him and his friends. "But don't worry. The server will close soon and you'll have all of this island for your kind." At least the Enderman was a way to pass time.

Suddenly, the server's announcement pierced into Azure's mind and left him in a lost cold.

"What? No?" Azure suddenly stumbled back. Did the server really say that? "Fell out of the world?" No, Acid manipulated a command block to say that. No wait, he had no motive to.

"Did that really happen?" He turned desperate eyes to Cinder and Flash. Cinder and Flash's eyes fell to the ground. No...

He remembered the weapon he had stolen from the moderators. The iron sword.

"...Cinder, do you have a weapon?"

Cinder looked up, aware of Azure's motive. "Only this." She reveals her iron axe. "That's it."

Azure unsheathed his iron sword. "Acid needs to be stopped. What about you, Flash?"

"...I left my weapon. Sorry," the cay hybrid replied.

"That's fine. Cinder, do you want to come?"

"I don't want you to go alone, and I know I can't convince you to go at all. So of course."

"Flash, we'll see you later," Azure said. He turned to the Enderman. "Do you know there the Ender dragon is? Where Eminence is?"

The Enderman nodded. " _He recently transformed. He's near._ "

"Take me and my friend there."

* * *

Acid clutched the empty bottle of potion. The Nether bomb explosions are the only way he could put the moderators at a disadvantage, but he hated how close he was to the explosions.

He sensed something odd. And that was when the dragon emerged from the End island and threw Acid up in the air.

"What?!" Acid actually cried. He jotted down coordinates into his band. He shut his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was no longer falling to his death, but safely on the Endstone ground. He readied his mobile command block. Eminence landed on the island and snapped at Acid. Acid shot a beam straight into the dragon's mouth. The dragon drew back. Acid pulled out the Nether bomb gun. As he readied it, he ran a good distance away from Eminence. Get away as soon as possible. Kill Eminence while he was still comprehending the transformation.

Then Acid finally stopped running. Gun aimed. Then he felt blood. Acid hissed, putting a hand at his new wound. He glared at Azure, who had just appeared and held the bloodied iron sword. Ugh, why was he interrupted again? No. He could not hesitate. Acid reaimed with a shaking arm at Eminence. But a girl wearing black tackled. Acid refocused, threatened to shoot her, and teleported again.

Azure searched for the admin. There he was, ten blocks away. He shot the gun at Eminence.

"No!" Azure's eyes shot to Eminence, now a dirty human on his knees. All he could see was Eminence bring his head up before the beam flashed.

Azure and Cinder collapsed. He sensed their Enderman friend teleport away. Azure stumbled up. He couldn't see the spot were Eminence was. Too blurry. But he was already in shock. Mouth wide open and eyes wide. He could not believe it. Eminence was...

" _Speaker._ " A scaly hand felt Azure's shoulder. He flinched. " _We saved him._ "

Azure turned. His vision cleared. Eminence was two blocks away, panicking. Azure gasped. "You saved him?"

The Enderman by his side nodded. " _The Endermen remember you protecting the traitor. His job isn't done yet._ "

"Thank you," Azure choked. A shaky smile formed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He wanted to hug the creature, but that would scare it away.

Azure turned to Acid. Did he know that Eminence survived? No, he did not turn to look. He was busy with the moderators and Char trying to attack him, but he teleported again. Char cursed at the air, distraught by Acid's crime. Azure looked around. No sight of Acid. Did he go to another island?

Azure bowed his head in defeat. "He's too fast. We'll never defeat him. Too fast...wait..." Azure turned to the Enderman. Acid could be anywhere and could teleport anywhere. But one monster, an entire species, could also do that.

"I need even more help. It's not just the traitor who can stop this all."

" _What are you trying to accomplish? How will you succeed?_ "

"This is how we'll succeed. Now, listen closely."

Azure whispered into the Enderman's ear. Some detail. Some jumbling of words and having to start over. But the Enderman nodded, repeating what Azure had said. After the hybrid and the mob shook hands, the mob teleported away. Azure turned to Cinder with a smile, but the girl seemed perplexed about what had just happened. The hybrid heard a grunt.

Eminence coughed, finally back to his senses and stood up. He paced his breaths. "I...I..."

A sudden hum of blaze rods. Char landed by Eminence's side. The man paused, staring at the ex-moderator. He seemed to be determining if Eminence was really there or not. Then, Char slowly reached his hand forward. Then he patted him on the back before bringing the ex-moderator for an embrace. "That explosion...I thought you were dead for sure."

"I thought so too," Eminence relieved. After Char let go of him, the "human" sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm failing."

"No. You're the reason why all of this is happening!" Azure interjected. "You've finally sparked a change, a rebellion, in Player End. And you gave me an idea on how to finally defeat Acid. We just need to wait."

* * *

Acid sighed, counting his remaining healing potions. Although there was a slim chance that the moderators would find him now, he still wanted to be prepared and know his supplies. He was sure their efforts would decline eventually. Eminence was dead.

Acid paused at the sound of a gurgle. Two gurgles. He turned and nearly dropped a potion. Ten Endermen were prowling towards him. They were an appropriate distant away. Acid readied his gun. Suddenly, a black arm from behind grabbed his arm. One new set of arms latched onto his other arm.

"What is this?" Acid cried. The four purple eyes quietly scowled at him. To the admin's surprise, something snatched the gun out of his hands.

* * *

Azure was greeted by an Enderman. " _We've captured him._ " As proof, the Enderman presented the tan gun. Azure yelped, immediately grabbing the gun from the Enderman.

"What should we do with it?" Azure handed the gun to Eminence. The ex-moderator inspected it.

"I think it's the Void's turn to use this weapon." With that, Eminence chucked the gun. Azure saw the weapon shrink into a speck as it fell down into the Void. Gone. At the minimum, lost forever. Or better yet, destroyed for good.

"Yes," Char chuckled, closing his eyes in relief. "We did it."

"Yes!" Cinder cheered. "Finally!"

"That was one scary gun," Azure commented. He turned to the Enderman. "Bring him here." One poof. "Oh, Eminence, you should do the honors." He handed the ex-moderator his iron sword.

"What do you mean?" Eminence asked, taking the sword.

"You'll see."

 _Vwoop_.

Azure followed the sound. Two Endermen had brought Acid. Acid recovered from the teleporation's dizziness before struggling to release himself. No prevail. Two more Endermen arrived to the scene as backup.

Eminence looked at the iron sword, now understanding. Adjusting his grip on the sword, he approached the former admin. He held his breath and lifted the sword. He briefly closed his eyes, thinking about Tara. Before Acid could even notice him, Eminence drove the iron sword straight into the admin's chest. Eminence felt wrong, but Acid's cry of pain satisfied him. He drew back the sword and attacked Acid again, thinking about the now deceased moderators. And again, thinking about himself and those many years as a blinded moderator. Then Eminence took a breath. Suddenly, an anger brew in him but quickly evaporated. Those strikes were enough, right?

His question was answered when Acid coughed blood, surprising the Endermen to drop him. Now he just had to bleed to death.

Eminence noticed that Azure, Cinder and Char were by his side, all staring coldly at Acid, who struggled to push himself up. The admin had gone too far, and at last his crimes would end.

"It's over, Acid," Eminence finally said. "There's no more Nether bomb. And soon, there will be no more Player End."

Acid coughed again before glaring at his former moderator. "So what? There will be no happy ending. In the Overworld, playerkind will grow. Then they'll fight and they'll kill again. They'll ruin the Overworld again. What did you accomplish by stopping me?"

"Perhaps not everything will be happy. But the world will be less cruel without you in power."

Acid grumbled. He shuddered a bit from his aching pain. "Fine," he said through a bloodied mouth. "I can't win. You've destroyed the bomb, the last bit of the past. The first server of the Overworld will come to be. Lead...them well."

Acid collapsed and fell limp. His body disappeared, replaced with a folder. "Acid has been slain by Eminence." Azure sighed in relief and recovered the Endstone Moon document. He doubled check the file. Not a single page gone.

Eminence closed his eyes. Suddenly, a force whisked away the aches in his muscles, the ringing in his ears, and his wounds. He won. The players had won. With a smile, he opened his eyes and looked at Char, who smiled back.

"We did it!" Azure turned to the rest of the team with an elated smile. He ran to embrace Eminence, then did the same for Cinder and Char.

The Endermen gurgled, inspecting the spot where Acid had died. " _Since the leader has fallen, is the End ours now?_ "

"Not yet," Eminence answered for them. Confident enough to take a risk, he took a step forward, and the Endermen did not even flinch. One of them gave a blink of respect. "Please, just wait a bit more. Once all of the players leave, then you can do whatever you want to the End."

" _You are a traitor no longer, Eminence._ "

Eminence chuckled. "Good to know."

* * *

Since Eminence was more experienced, Char handed him the moderator band. He teleported the three players to the central island.

Azure looked around. It was so different than what it was a week ago. Some towers destroyed. Craters eliminating walking space. And the atmosphere that cried freedom.

Eminence approached a moderator and gave xir a nod. The moderator flinched. With a big grin, xe knocked on the tower xe was guarding, yelling "Guys! Come out!"

Immediately, three towers leaked out lively players. The chattering increased. The jumping commenced.

Azure felt rejuvenated by all the action. Cinder gave Azure a goodbye pat before rejoining her family and the Cobblestones. Flash returned, giving Azure a hug. After Flash released him, Azure turned to congratulate Eminence, but saw that the ex-moderator disappeared. He turned, seeing him walk away from the forming crowd. Eminence was walking around the central tower, giving it a long look before looking at the moderator band and typing a message into it.

Wanting to speak to him, Azure followed Eminence. Curious, Char noticed the scene and also followed. The blaze hybrid looked over his shoulder, noticing the remaining eight moderators also on their tail. Did Eminence tell them to come?

On the side opposite of the victorious players, Eminence was looking at the purple sky. Azure was first to join his side.

"Hey, congratulations and thank you so much," Azure began. "We couldn't have done this without you."

Eminence turned to the hybrid. "Thank you," the dragon replied. "With Acid gone, we can finally restore the Overworld. I hope you enjoy it."

"What do you mean?"

"Now here comes the part I was skeptical about," the dragon began. "We need a portal."

Those words stabbed Azure and he gasped. "Wait...we can find another way..."

"The players are too excited to wait," Eminence retorted. He fiddled with the pistol in his hands. "And they deserve to see the Overworld. But I still don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. You're a hero."

"But if it weren't for you and Char, I probably wouldn't have."

"Eminence," Char's voice came from behind. "What are you saying?"

Eminence smiled and turned. Char stood three blocks away, with the moderators behind him. Char looked perplexed.

"Char, thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I'll miss you,"

Char tilted his head. Eminence referred to the moderators behind him. "Thank you so much. You all deserve credit for freeing Player End. So all of you, become the new leaders of the Overworld. I know you will work well together. Congratulations. Goodbye. And good luck."

"Wait, Eminence!" Char suddenly cried. "I - "

Eminence shoved Azure out of the way. He brought the pistol to his temple and shut his eyes tight.

 _Bang!_

Char froze, mouth wide open. A few moderators behind him shrieked. Eminence's body fell limp, but parts of his body were already disintegrating before he hit the ground. Rays of white light emerged from him. Eminence's body disappeared into particles. Char and Azure only blinked when there was a tiny explosion, followed by a bedrock fountain.

All Char could do was stare at the dragon egg at the top of the fountain. It was raining experience points. Char felt his body collect the orbs. They jingled with what sounded like a lament for a fallen friend.

Azure was numb. Like Eminence, his sense of joy and life had vanished. The experience points could not replace the destroyed part of his soul.

No one dared to move. Finally, Char broke the stillness. He hovered slightly off the floor and approached the fountain. He placed his hands on the edges. He closed his eyes in silent mourning.

"Do you still have the command blocks?" He asked Azure. "Azure?" He turned. Azure remained on the ground. He looked like he had saw a ghost. Char hovered to Azure and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss him too," Char said. "But like he said, we can't keep the players waiting."

"...First Tara. Then Mom. And now him..."

"Azure," Char said. "Do you know what happens when you have a ghast tear and an eye of ender?"

"Really, Char?" Azure asked irritatingly. Though a moment later, he realized what Char was implying. "Right...right...it's hard to obtain them. But right." Azure huffed. "Anyways, yes. I have the command blocks and the directions. Let's do this."

Azure got up and approached the fountain. Before he set his hands on it, he closed his eyes. _Eminence, I will remember your sacrifice. We will leave the End. We will make your mission complete. This didn't ended how I wanted to, but I'll never forget it._

* * *

"Now we just activate them?" Char asked. "Is it ready?"

Azure placed a lever down. He improvised a redstone system that would activate both command blocks at once. They were set on the edges of the fountain. Azure looked up from his work. He looked at the dragon egg. Azure then nodded.

"Do you know what will happen if you activate them?" A moderator asked. One of the three remaining moderators.

Azure shrugged. " _Something_ will happen. Maybe dangerous or maybe not." But hey, that was why some moderators proposed evacuating all the players, even the banned players, to the Overworld first _before_ activating the portal. They would be able to survive in the stronghold for a few minutes. Only Azure, Char, and the three moderators remained.

"Anyways, can we activate it now?" The moderator asked. Azure curtly nodded and flipped the lever.

Suddenly, the End felt different. It was like a summer breeze swept in. It felt like invisible beams had ascended, and they were singing. These unknown songs felt beautiful. Azure could listen to it.

"Alright, let's go!" The moderator urged, snapping Azure out of it. Azure turned. Char and two moderators jumped into the black portal. The final moderator gestured to Azure. Azure quickly turned. He spotted an Enderman watching them. He waved. Did the Enderman wave back?

Whatever. Azure climbed and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Minecraft: One with the End

...

...

...

...

* * *

One hand grabbed Azure and helped him out of the strange mess. Azure gasped. That intermission. Weird. He had heard stories of the Two speaking to players during their travels from the End before the war. But alas, they were still absent.

Char helped Azure down the steps of the stronghold. "The scientists finally opened the stronghold doors," Char explained. "Everyone is outside."

Azure climbed up the old stone brick steps, heading towards the opened piston entrance. Azure gasped when a gap came into view. Orange, the gap presented. Orange. It was not a block. Wait, was the Void orange in the Overworld? Azure finally emerged from the underground structure. Now he saw the sky was both orange _and_ yellow. Not in the colored spots over another colored canvas sense, but rather that both colors were blending into one.

Azure had to force himself to look down. Grass. Green grass. Hmm, they were a lot taller than he had imagined. Would he see the trees? Well, he could not see far enough. He was surrounded by a ring of players. He saw moderators climb up an unknown structure, giving orders and organizing everyone. Azure had to check in later.

He sensed Char by his side. Char understood Azure's curiosity.

"Yeah, that's the sky," Char began. "You know that it changes colors, right?"

"Yes. Is this a sunrise or sunset?" Azure asked.

"I can't see the sun nor the...I can't see the sun anywhere. We have to wait and find out."

Azure looked at Char. "Some players had respawned in the Overworld. But now that the Overworld is presumably safe...do you think they survived? That they didn't die again yet? Maybe my mom is still out there?"

Char looked conflicted. "I hope she's safe. Corruption is still out there, but at least the world is survivable now."

"..."

"Look, the moderators want us. The sooner we learn about our new server, the better."

* * *

Great. A makeshift dirthouse. Azure read books. Only the comic relief characters resided in dirthouses. Though, today, they were a necessary.

At least he shared his small house with Flash, whom he reunited with. A sense of normalcy. It seemed only yesterday that they were roommates in Player End. She was trying to make her way in the world in the auction house. He was searching for more things to learn. Now Azure could learn the glory of the Overworld up close, and Flash could contribute to the foundation of the new server.

Azure just wished the dirthouse had windows. Though, the grass block floor was comfortable. At first, the dirt bothered his shoes and his black hair. But now, the grass was as comfortable as a pillow. He let the softness absorb him.

Then a dirt block fell on his face.

Azure grumbled and Flash woke up. Azure pushed himself to a sitting position and looked at the new hole in the ceiling.

"It's Char," a voice above whispered. "Do you want a better view of the Overworld?"

Azure nodded and grabbed Char's hand. After Azure climbed up, Char helped Flash up. Flash yelped something, but the words were drowned. Azure was frozen, absorbed by the sight.

The first thing he noticed was the chunky, yellow square emerging from the horizon.

"The Endstone Moon project really did work," Char commented, or at least that was what Azure heard. The new moon was so bright. And Eminence's fountain was on that moon...

Azure then noticed the other colors. Surrounding the moon was a sea of black. Bluish black. This sea had white freckles too. Azure's purple eyes darted at each of the white dots. They were like eyes. For some reason, Azure thought this painted sky was saying "hi" to him, distinct from the Void's aloofness. In the back of his mind, fear for his mother's life was plaguing him. But the sight intervened, killing the thought and assuring Azure that everything would be alright.

"Night," Azure breathed. "So this is what night looks like."

He could hear Flash chuckle. "You told me about night not so long ago. And now you've finally seen it. What do you think?"

Azure took a deep breath. Then another. He smiled. "Beautiful..."

This was the Overworld. This was home.


End file.
